Burning Phoenix
by Fronk10
Summary: Helena, the cursed and outcast daughter of Hephaestus, is sent to Avengers tower to join their team. Greek and Marvel worlds collide in a way no one imagined. Let the misadventures that occur - especially as she finds a kinship with a certain Doctor... Bruce Banner/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! **

**T****his is my first Hulk/OC story, so sorry if anything's wrong or a little OOC. This is set in an alternate universe to the Eden stories. Speaking of, don;t think by posting this I've forgotten Loki and Eden's ordeals! I am just posting this while I work on that so my followers don't get to impatient with me. Read, review, enjoy!**

**Fronk x**

**Disclaimer: Any characters from Percy Jackson or The Avengers belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel respectively. I own Helena and the plot.**

* * *

"And that's final," Lord Zeus said to me.

We had been arguing for the past twenty minutes about this. He wanted me to be the go-between for S.H.I.E.L.D and the Olympian council. Why me? I was the outcast, the cursed daughter of Hephaestus. Who would want me to join them?

Why am I cursed I hear you ask? Much like my brother, Leo, I can manipulate fire. I, however, have a few thousand year old phoenix spirit living inside of me. We have an understanding, don't get me wrong, but I really don't appreciate the constant internal monologue. Like now, for instance.

_'You should just accept we're going'_, she said. _'Stop whining and just get on with the packing.'_

If I could strangle her, I totally would have done by now.

"But why me?" I pressed the Lord of Sky. At his irritated look, I amended: "I'll go, but why me?"

"We did ask Percy, but Annabeth Chase refused for him," Zeus answered. "Jason is still recovering from his amnesia, so we decided to leave him alone. We were loathed to ask Hades' spawn, but he also refused us. Basically, you were the only person left that we trust to undertake this task. Coincidentally, this is also why I am not letting you refuse us."

"You trust _me_?" I asked, shocked. "You were the one that outcast me for burning down a small village in New England. And you're going to trust me with _New York City_?"

Surly that was more important to them?

"You are one of the few powerful enough to undergo this trial. Also, the Norse gods may drop in occasionally, so we needed someone who wasn't too close to us to go as not to cause friction between our two peoples." Before I could say any more, he pressed on. "You have one hour to pack you things before someone comes and takes you the Stark Tower. Go."

With a wave of his hand I was transported to my apartment in downtown Chicago. Sighing, I set to work finding a bag and packing. I shoved a few shirts and pairs of jeans in there (and underwear, obviously) before setting to work on packing toiletries and a few more personal items. My iPad was one of the first things in there, along with various notebooks with my projects in. I was currently working on finding my first real job, post-doctorate. Yeah, I had a doctorate: Dr Helena Black, that's me. I had my qualifications in engineering – no surprises there, given my heritage.

I quickly got changed, too. I'd been taken to Olympus after a life or death battle with a Chimera, so I looked less than presentable. After a brief shower, I changed into my favourite pair of Levi jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows over a grey tank top. I wrapped my long chocolate brown hair up in a loose bun before slipping on my black Converse high tops and fixed myself a sandwich. According to my watch my ride would be here in twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes exactly passed before there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal a woman with short red curly hair and a stern expression.

"Dr Black?" she asked, her tone clipped.

"You're my ride?" I asked.

She nodded. "I am Natasha Romanoff, an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. I have been assigned by Director Fury to bring you to Stark Tower. The other Avengers are currently being told of your addition to the team, along with a debriefing as to your heritage and abilities. I'll be more than happy to reciprocate this on the journey to New York. If you'll follow me?"

I grabbed my travel bag and slung my hand bag over my shoulder before following her towards a black SUV. Let's hope this trip to New York is better than the other ones I'd had.


	2. Getting to the Tower

**Two updates in one day! I gotta say, though: don't expect this often. My updates are usually weekly. It's just that the prologue is a bit short and weedy, so I posted this to try and appease the readers. R&R! Fronk x**

* * *

A few hours later we arrived at a private air strip just outside of New Your City. Natasha had brought me up to speed with all the Avengers, including Loki, who was apparently serving out his punishment on Earth, being forced to play nice with the Avengers and aid them on missions. I was particularly looking forward to meeting Tony Stark and Dr Bruce Banner. They were something of idols of mine and a lot of my friends in the physics/engineering field. I was praying that I didn't fangirl on sight.

Five minutes later, we were driving through New York. I shrunk a little in my seat, only just peeking out of the window. The last time I was here properly, I was being out cast. That basically meant being cut off from my godly family: I was banned from Camp and New York, and I couldn't speak to any demigods. I managed to get around that last rule, though, as I'd grown very close to Leo when he spent all his time in his bunker building the Argo II. I also saw Alabaster a few times on his travels, just enough to call him a friend. We knew each other before the war, and even though we fought on opposite sides we remained close.

In no time at all we were approaching Stark Tower. It was easy to spot, rising over the top of all the New York skyscrapers with 'Stark' written in big letters on the side of the building. I had heard that it had been renamed 'The Avenger's Tower', but obviously Stark didn't want it to say that on the building itself.

The interior of the tower reminded me of a sleek, modern office block. There was a front desk where I'm sure several receptionists sit at a few computers, taking calls and directing visitors. There were a few elevators and a flight of stairs, which everyone was rushing down and out of the building. What was going on?

Natasha strode forward confidently. I followed her, thinking she was the best one to follow. If I was to become an Avenger, I would need to go straight into the face of danger.

"Jarvis?" Natasha called.

"Yes, Miss Romanoff?" an electronic English accent called down.

"What's going on?"

"Dr Banner has become quite angry," was all he needed to say.

Natasha visibly stumbled a little, her face blanching.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'll be fine," she said. "Where are they?" she asked Jarvis.

"The 32nd floor, R&D floor 3," he replied. "I'll bring one of elevators back online for you."

We filed in, going up in a tense silence. I should have known this wouldn't be as simple as 'Hi, I'm Helena, how are you?' I tapped into the phoenix's power, brining my internal fire to the surface, ready to use if needs be.

"Don't go up against him alone," Natasha warned. "Even for two Norse gods, it was a suicide mission. If you find him, stay still and call for help. Understand?"

I nodded.

When the elevator doors opened, I saw one of said Norse gods, Thor, flying past in front of us, landing with a thud at the far wall. Seconds after Captain America went flying into him. I glanced down the corridor and saw the Hulk in all his angry glory. At least ten feet tall, he was by far one of the tallest things I'd faced. However, from watching clips on the news, I had noticed that he didn't like being caged in. I had a theory, and at this point I'm sure anything other than violence would have been best. I stepped out of the elevator and went towards him, ignoring Natasha's cries to come back.

"Hulk?" I asked him.

He turned to face me and snarled a little. He didn't attack, so I took that as a sign to continue. Before I could, however, he spoke to me.

"You on fire," he grunted.

I blinked up at him and frowned.

"I'm on fire?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Bird on fire," he confirmed.

Oh. He could see the phoenix. How... unexpected.

"I suppose I am, in a way," I agreed. "Now, I've been asked to join you guys in Stark Tower. I was kind of hoping for nice, stress free move, and the first thing I find is you smashing things. Any particular reason why that is?"

"They want to put Hulk in cage," he said, his eyes showing pain.

"You feel betrayed," I realised, knowing exactly where he was coming from.

"Hulk thought Avengers friends," he said, "Made Hulk angry." He was beginning to get agitated again.

"Well, how about we make a deal?" I asked him quickly, not wanting him to go off smashing things again – especially when I was the nearest thing to smash. "I make sure you don't go in a cage, and you let my move in be a swift and calm one. Okay."

He frowned. "You want Banner," he said.

"Just for the moment," I said. "I'm sure we can see each other again soon."

"Hulk like fire bird," he said. "She pretty."

_'He may be a giant green... rage monster' _my phoenix said, _'But at least he has sense'_.

_'You ever think he might mean me?' _I snapped at her. Thankfully she stayed silent.

"Thank you," I said, "And next time we meet, I'll introduce myself to you properly. But for now...?"

Hulk nodded. "Bye bye, fire bird," he said, before closing his eyes.

A moment later, I had an unconscious – and very naked – Dr Banner in my arms. I turned back to see the rest of the Avengers staring at me.

"Mind giving me a hand?" I called.

They all looked at each other a moment before Captain America came forward to take him off my hands. He took Dr Banner off to where I assumed he could recover peacefully, perhaps a medical ward or his room.

"We get to keep the fire-bird-Hulk-tamer, right?" Iron Man asked Hawkeye, who just chuckled.

What a way to make a first impression. I had the feeling I would no longer be known as 'Dr Black, physicist and engineer', or 'Helena Black, the outcast daughter of Hephaestus'. No, from now on I would be known as 'Fire-Bird-Hulk-Tamer'. I rolled my eyes and went to get my bags from the still open elevator doors.

"So, who came up with the bright idea of putting Hulk in a cage?" I asked.


	3. Informal Debriefing

**AN: Just a quick thank you to everyone who followed/favorited and the people who reviewed! I was overwhelmed with the support from you guys, it's very much appreciated. Keep it up please! As ever, R&R.**

**Fronk x**

* * *

After I dumped my bags in my new room, I met the rest of the guys in the living area. Here they assured me they would fill me in. Dr Banner was still recovering, but thankfully conscious. He would be joining us in the 'informal debriefing', as it had been described as.

All the Avengers were there, changed out of their super hero gear and just stood around waiting for me.

"For the last time, Tony, don't provoke him!" Captain America was saying.

"I will not be goaded into falling for his tricks, mortal," Loki said from the other side of the room. "Have no fear."

They were certainly an odd bunch. The two Asgardians were still in their armour, Thor in red and Loki in green. Stark was in a pair of jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. Captain had a checks shirt and slacks on, as if he'd just walked out of the 1950's. Natasha and Hawkeye were in their casual clothes – I did love Natasha's leather jacket. Dr Banner was in a purple shirt and dark pants, nursing a cup of steaming tea in his hands.

"Does this happen all the time?" I asked Natasha, who was sat next to Hawkeye on a couch by the door.

"Unfortunately," she confirmed.

Hawkeye moved over and patted the space in between them. "Come on, kid, make yourself comfortable." Since when was 26 a kid? Regardless, I took the offer. "I'm Clint, by the way," he said, offering his hand.

"Helena," I said, shaking it.

"No fair, Hawkbutt," Tony called. "We agreed that I'd introduce myself first!"

"I don't think Miss Helena cares, Stark," Captain said. "I'm Steve Rodgers. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Tony threw up his hands dramatically in disgust.

"It's not like you need an introduction anyway," I told him. "I don't know anyone who doesn't know Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

He smiled appreciatively. "It's nice to have someone who appreciates my work," he said.

"I am Thor, prince of Asgard," Thor boomed. "And this is my brother, Loki."

I saw Loki flinch at 'brother', but waved hello regardless.

"And Mr Silent with his tea over there is Bruce Banner," Tony said, "But he may not need an introduction, either."

"No, he doesn't," I said, smiling at the nervous Doctor.

"Everyone's heard of the Other Guy, it seems," he muttered.

"I'm actually a huge admirer of your work in the science field," I told him. "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. I based a lot of work for my degrees on your theories."

He looked over at me in shock.

"A physics degree?" he asked, looking slightly impressed.

I nodded. "Degrees in physics, maths and engineering. My doctorate is in engineering, too."

"How are you as warrior, Lady Helena?" Thor asked. He probably didn't care about my academic achievements.

"I have faced several creatures beyond imagination and survived," I said, "And fought in the Titan War."

Clint frowned. "I haven't heard of that war," he said.

"It was a civil war of sorts," I said. "It was horrific. I'm very thankful it only lasted three days."

"A civil war between demigods?" Loki asked. "How is that so?"

Now it was my turn to frown. "How do you know I'm a demigod?" I asked.

"It was in the briefing," Clint said. "The daughter of the fire guy, right?"

I smiled. "Hephaestus, yeah. To answer your question, Loki, there was this one demigod who didn't agree with the way things were being run. He got in touch with an evil force and waged war on Olympus. A surprisingly high number of demigods joined his forces. It was a time of great bloodshed which could have been completely avoided."

"Perhaps a slightly lighter topic of conversation would be better," Dr Banner said.

"How does the fire bird thing work?" Tony asked.

"First off: she's a phoenix, not a 'fire bird'," I said, smiling at my internal monologue. "I've had the pleasure of her company since birth. Even if she can be a pain, I appreciate her being there every day."

"You speak as if she is a separate entity," Thor said.

"She is," I said. "She has her own mind, her own memories and her own opinion. On everything."

"Akisa," Loki said.

I blinked up at him. "Urm, yeah. That's her name. How did you know?"

"Akisa, a phoenix spirit who inhabits human bodies, is mentioned in texts on Asgard," he replied. "I have studied them in great detail, as I have every text containing details on magic. If I remember correctly, she first inhabited a human body in the Midgardian time of Ancient Greece. Perhaps an ancestor of yours?"

"She must have been a child of Hephaestus: all of the vessels have been," I said. "The way I had it explained to me is that the very second the last one dies, Akisa chooses a new one. It is the literal meaning of that phoenix's rebirth."

"Who explained it to you?" Natasha asked. "Your father?"

I shook my head. "Akisa did."

"The phoenix?" Dr Banner asked. "You can hear her?"

"Yeah," I said. "I've always been able to. It was how I got diagnosed as schizophrenic when I was younger." I faced Loki. "She says thank you for actually knowing who she is, by the way. It doesn't happen very often."

Loki smiled slightly. "Tell her she is most welcome," he said.

"When you two are quite finished flirting," Tony interrupted, "I believe there is one question we are all forgetting." He paused for dramatic effect. "How are you a Hulk tamer?"

I glanced at Bruce to see him looking at the floor.

"I basically used my own experiences," I explained. "When I've gone full phoenix before I just had to be talked down; I was still in there, just like Akisa's in me, now. Then again, if the person addressed me instead of Akisa, I'm fairly sure she would have scorched them into oblivion."

The phoenix's laughter drifted through my head.

"You spoke to him, whilst talking to me," Dr Banner said.

I nodded. "I recognised the need to be seen as an individual, not just as the other side of a brilliant man. I've had to live with a similar feeling for twenty-six years. I know what that's like."

Bruce nodded absentmindedly, his expression torn.

"So, what are these Greek gods like?" Steve asked.

Bless him: he was trying to make the subject less awkward but had actually made it worse.

"Besides from my dad, I haven't seen much of the gods," I said carefully. "Even then, I don't see a lot of my dad. He's usually busy at his forge. He has often admitted he gets along better with his machines than people."

"So you're not that close to your family?" Clint asked.

"Generally, no," I answered, "But I am incredibly close with one of my brothers, Leo. A few of my cousins drop by every now and again, too."

"Well," Tony said. "May I officially welcome you to our dysfunctional little family. It's little and a bit broken, but still good." He stopped and surveyed the room. "Yeah, still good."

They all groaned.

"Will you stop it with the Lilo and Stitch quotes already?" Clint pleaded.


	4. The Past

**AN: Thanks for all the support, guys! I've been overwhelmed with followers/favourites. Thank you especially to those who reviewed the last chapter! (I'm looking at you, Blackroseriot, Professor D and Zoneperson). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

**Fronk x**

* * *

We carried on talking for the rest of the day, only stopping for dinner at around half seven. After amazing spaghetti bolognaise from Clint (who had apparently learnt how to cook it from one of his missions in Italy) we moved back over to the couches to watch a movie. In my honour, they put on Disney's _Hercules_. Even though it was historically inaccurate it was still by far one of my favourite Disney films.

After the movie we went our separate ways. I went to my room to get changed and go to sleep. I had a feeling that life with the Avengers wasn't going to be all that easy, so I might as well get all the sleep I could while I still could. I had just gotten changed into my sleep wear – an oversized t-shirt that I'd 'borrowed' from my dad (and panties, duh) – there was a knock in my door.

"Come in," I called. Dr Banner opened the door. "Hi, Bruce. What can I do for you?"

He shifted, uncomfortable, fidgeting while he looked at the floor.

"I wanted to ask you about your encounter with the Other Guy," he said.

I sat on my bed and patted the space beside me, signalling for him to join me.

After a moment he joined me and asked: "Did you mean what you said? About just feeling a need to be recognised?"

I smiled slightly. "Totally," I said. "When I was younger I remember talking to Akisa all the time. At the time she was brushed off as my imaginary friend. I don't think she minded that much. It was when I was diagnosed that she started getting angry."

I paused for a moment. This was all really private stuff that I didn't really like telling people. However, I think Bruce needed to hear this; to see he wasn't alone in the world.

"The meds I was given didn't quieten her," I began. "All they really seemed to do was piss her off. I would have very vivid dreams of her, yelling and reprimanding me, demanding I realise that she wasn't some figment of my imagination, a sign of having lost my mind. I managed to ignore it for years, suppress her much like you do the Hulk.

"Then one day, she'd had enough. She decided to show me that she was real. My mum had given up on me long before that point, so I was in a home for the 'mentally unstable'. Akisa forced the change on me, made me go full phoenix. I burnt down the place and severely injured every one inside, killing two people. I was fifteen.

"That's when I knew I wasn't exactly normal. I was moved to a small village in New England, where I was constantly under watch. One day, my dad came to see me. It was strange: I had never seen him before, but recognised him straight away. I'm sure Akisa had something to do with that. Between them, they explained everything to me. He even went so far as to take me to Camp, where all of my other siblings were. From that day on, I worked with Akisa, not only to make my life better, but also to avoid something like the home ever happening again. It seems the Fates really have it in for me, though.

"A few years down the line, about a year before I went to University, the people who were monitoring me noticed I could manipulate fire. They called me a freak, a monster. They even went so far as to call in the government." I sighed heavily and sent Bruce a weary smile. "They tried to cage me.

"Well, neither Akisa or I were having any of that. She assisted me in fighting, but I was beginning to get overwhelmed. She took the only route open to her."

"Full phoenix," Bruce realised.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "I burned... I _destroyed_ -"

He placed a hand on my knee, silencing me. "You don't need to explain," he said softly. "We were showed the video footage in the briefing. Fury was very explicit in not pissing you off."

They have video footage?

"So, to actually answer your question, I meant every word I said to Hulk," I said, not wanting to dwell on my past any longer. "I recognise in you – in him - what I felt like before each time I went full phoenix. Hulk was tiptoeing, I swear, just on the edge of oblivion. I just don't want you to have that burden on your shoulders when you're back in control."

He nodded slowly. There was a moment of silence as he took all of that in.

"So you and Akisa are okay now?" he asked, as if struggling to get his head around it.

"Yep," I said. "We're both totally fine. I let her have enough freedom for her not to feel repressed, and she is present enough in my life for me to know she's always there without her being overbearing."

He frowned. "Do you think there's any hope for me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Bruce," I sighed gently. "If there's anything, there's always hope. I think you need to stop fearing yourself: that may be what's putting Hulk on edge."

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed heavily. I rubbed his back, smiling broadly.

"C'mon, Brucey," I said, "It's a bit late for so serious a conversation. Go to bed, get some sleep, and we'll continue this in the morning. Sound like a plan?"

He stood, making his way over to the door.

"Thank you," he said before he left.

"Never a problem," I said. "And if you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

He nodded. "And there's no need to worry: I won't tell anyone what you've just told me," he added.

I grinned. How sweet was this man?

"I wouldn't have told you if I thought you would have done. Goodnight, Bruce."

A small smile graced his lips. "Goodnight, Helena," he said before shutting the door and disappearing down the corridor.

Smiling to myself, I finished getting ready for bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, wincing every time I came across a knot.

'_If you had brushed it before we left this afternoon, like I advised, you would not be having this problem now,' _Akisa chastised.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother," I mocked.

She _humpf_ed before changing the subject. _'That Dr Banner seems nice,' _she said.

I smiled absentmindedly. "He is," I said.

'_A lot better than the last boy you courted,' _she said matter-of-factly.

I stilled. "I don't think of Bruce that way," I said firmly. I began brushing again. "And what was wrong with Andrew?"

'_That boy had the emotional range of a teaspoon and the intellect of a potato,' _Akisa said. I had to agree. _'And of course you like Dr Banner. You go all smiley and weak at the knees when he looks at you. Plus, you must think something of him to tell him our story.' _There was a second of silence. _'You're not still mad about that, are you?' _she asked, her voice a little timid.

I sighed. "No," I said. "I don't approve, but you did what you had to do for our own good."

'_I'm glad,' _she said. _'So, back to Dr Banner.'_

I growled aloud in frustration. "I have only just met the man, Akisa," I said, exasperated. "I refuse to discuss this anymore," I said, pouting a little.

'_Fine,' _she mumbled, going quiet.

I finished with all the knots in my hair and just letting it hang down to sleep in. As I settled into my new bed, I sent a silent thank you to Zeus for thinking of me for this. Somehow I just knew I'd found somewhere where I'd be accepted. Smiling, I settled in for bed.

I'm sure my rest would have been peaceful, if not for the visions on a certain scientist with a green alter-ego, courtesy of Akisa. Eventually I accepted the dreams she sent me, not quite admitting to myself how much I enjoyed them.


	5. Thermostat

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And hello to all my new followers/favouriters! It's a really mice feeling to see virtually everyday that someone new is loving my work. Thanks guys!**

**Fronk x**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to yelling. Stretching languidly, I got out of bed to investigate, not bothering with putting pants on. I made my way towards the shouting and found Tony, Loki and Bruce in the living room. Tony and Loki were having a face off by the breakfast bar while Bruce sat on the sofa with a cup of tea and reading the morning newspaper. I silently made my way over to stand behind him.

"I still don't see how this is a problem," Loki was saying.

"I keep telling you not to," Tony snapped, "And yet you do."

Loki shrugged. "And I have told you: I do what I want," he said smugly.

"What's going on?" I asked Bruce quietly.

"Loki turned the thermostat down again," Bruce answered.

"I hadn't noticed," I said honestly.

He frowned and turned in his seat to face me.

"How do you not notice that it's ten degrees colder than it should be?" Bruce asked. "Your breath is forming in front of you."

I breathed slightly. Oh, so it was.

"I did wonder why you were both in jumpers," I mused. "But I think the 'not getting cold' thing has something to do with Akisa. She is a phoenix, after all."

"I suppose," he said.

"So why is Tony so pissed off if Loki's done it before?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my face and over my shoulder. "Surely he can just turn the thermostat back up again?"

"You don't think I tried that, birdy?" Tony called. "Frosty here did something to it so I couldn't touch it."

I glanced over to Loki, who was looking like butter wouldn't melt.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

He began to shake his head. "I do not know to what you -"

"Loki," I said, my voice a warning.

He sighed. "I charmed it to freeze over every time someone went near it," he said.

"Go with Tony and un-charm it so he can put it back to a normal temperature. Ah," I said before he could interrupt, holding up my hand. "You're outnumbered here, Loki. Whereas I don't mind the cold, everyone else does. If you're that warm, wear less layers. I'm sure you're sweltering in that armour."

He pouted at me, looking like a naughty child.

I pointed to the door. "Go!"

Head hung, he preceded Tony out of the door.

"I love the outfit choice, by the way," Tony said, winking as he left. "I think you need to dress like that more often."

I rolled my eyes and went over to the breakfast bar to fix myself a fruit salad. Bruce came over to join me, leaning on the island opposite me.

"How do you do that?" he asked me.

I frowned. "Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Defuse every situation you get into," he explained. "First the Other Guy, now those two. Tony and Loki have gotten to physical blows over this before, but you came in and basically told them to sort it out. And they have."

I shrugged. "It's a gift, I guess," I said, taking a stool next to him. "I'm not a fan of conflict: I've seen far too much of it leading to horrid situations, plus it puts Akisa on edge."

'_I think I handle conflict very well," _she put in, affronted.

"Oh right," I said, "Because the 'fight or flight' saying doesn't overly apply to you _at all_," I said, smiling at her.

'_I am only looking out for your welfare,' _she insisted. _'And I am a bird: flying comes naturally to me.'_

"A little warning is all I ask for," I laughed.

"Urm, what?" Bruce asked, bemused.

I flushed. "Oh, sorry," I said, "Akisa decided to put in her input. I was talking to her." I lowered my gaze to the floor. "I forget I do it sometimes."

"It's no problem," he said. After a moment, he asked: "Has anyone given you the tour yet?"

"No," I said, putting the last grape into my mouth. "You offering?"

"Yes," he said. "But you may want to wait for Tony," he quickly added, "He'll know a lot more than I do."

"Tell you what," I said, hopping of the stool. "I'll go get dressed and hopefully when I get back so will Tony and the two of you can show me around. Yeah?"

He nodded, going back to his paper.

I went back to my room, feeling Akisa's powers lessen by the second. Loki must have let Tony fix the heating. After a brief shower, I dried my hair and plaited it so the end was between my shoulder blades. I slipped my jeans and Converse on, favouring a dark blue shirt today.

When I got back to the living room, the rest of the Avengers were there, and Tony and Loki had returned. It seemed Loki had taken my words to heart; he was wearing a tight fitting green t-shirt and black slacks. He did seem a lot happier; as did Tony and Bruce, minus their fluffy jumpers.

"See?" I asked Loki, tugging on his sleeve while stealing the carton of orange juice from him, "Isn't this a lot better?"

"It is a lot more comfortable..." Loki allowed, taking the carton back from me.

"So you're behind the change in his look?" Clint asked.

"I suggested the lack of armour might be cooler for him," I said. "Why, have you been trying to for ages?"

"The Avengers believe it would be beneficial for my brother and me to dress in a more Midguardian manner," Thor said. "I do not agree."

"And he wonders why he gets attacked by screaming fangirls when he leaves the tower," Stark mumbled.

"Jealous much?" I teased.

"Of Goldilocks over there?" Tony asked, "Never."

"Didn't you want a tour?" Natasha asked, quickly changing the subject. "Clint and I would be more than happy to show you around the gym and training areas."

"I'm sure a woman of such intellectual stamina as Dr Black would prefer the science labs," Tony said snootily, "Not walking around looking at guns and sticks."

"Sticks?" Clint asked.

"The arrows, Hawkbutt," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"I want to see anything and everything," I said. "I'd also quite like a tour of the city, if that's not too much to ask."

"I can help there," Steve said. "I get out the most, and can probably get around the easiest without getting recognised. Well, me and Dr Banner."

"Thanks Steve," I said. "My cousin has always promised to show me around the city, but I've never been able to get before now."

"Why not call your cousin?" Natasha suggested, "Or your brother, Leo? Make a real day of it."

Now why hadn't I thought of that?

"I'll do that," I said. "I'm sure Leo would love seeing this place."

"Well, give me a minute, and we'll get going," Tony said. "You gonna come Doc?" he called over the Bruce.

He nodded.

Once Tony had finished his coffee, he gathered us up and whisked us off to 'candyland'.


	6. New Places Old Faces

**Because I realise how short, weedy and filler-y that last chapter was, here's something with a bit more meat as a reward for all you amazing readers out there! Keep up the good reviewing work!**

* * *

I have never seen so much science in my life. Admittedly, I was more an engineer than a physicist, but this place was very impressive. Once we'd gotten through the first ten floors of R&D, we went down near the basement for the workshops.

Tony showed us to his personal workshop. Pieces of Iron Man armour were dotted around the room. Bits of equipment were littered around the room haphazardly. To anyone else, it would look like a death trap. To an engineer, it was heaven on Earth. I spied blueprints dotted around the room of future projects. Maybe, if Tony let me, I could assist on one of those.

Here was where I really came alive.

"You know," Tony said to me as I ran around inspecting everything and anything I could find, "I can arrange for you to have a workshop of your own."

I turned to him, wide eyed in awe.

"You really mean that?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Sure. It's not like I don't have the space – or funds for that matter."

I let out a high pitched squeal and threw my arms around him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" I said, a massive grim on my face.

He laughed and gingerly prised me off him. "No problem, birdy," he said. "I may need to ask a favour, though,"

"What?" I asked wearily.

"Well, I'm working on making the suit everything-proof," Tony explained. "Bruce has been helping me, but none of us are willing to try fire in case we seriously hurt me. Would you mind giving us a hand?"

"Of course not," I said. "It'll also give me a chance to see how that suit of your ticks so I can then report back to Leo. He's working on something similar."

"An Iron Man suit?" Bruce asked, confused.

"Sort of," I said. "It's more Iron Man tech infused demigod armour." I shrugged. "Leo can explain it better."

"Well, when you arrange for your bro to come tell him to bring the prototype," Tony said. "I'll see what I can do to help."

"Since when are you so nice?" Bruce asked, eyeing Tony suspiciously.

"You know how I try not to piss you off in fear of getting Hulk-smashed?" Tony asked. Bruce nodded. "Same principal with Birdy here: I don't want to get burnt."

I felt hurt. "I do have a lid on Akisa, Tony," I said defensively. "You don't have to fear her. Or me."

'_And it takes more than Tony Stark to get me that riled up,' _Akisa huffed. _'Who does this man think he is?'_

"Ignore him," Bruce said. "Remember: genius with machines, not with people."

I smiled a little. "Just like dad," I said quietly.

"Speaking of," Tony said. "Do we get to meet your old man?"

"I doubt it," I said. "Dad doesn't get out much."

"Didn't you say he had a forge?" Tony pushed. "I'll go to him if I need to."

"That would be a bad idea of Olympic proportions," I said. "I barely managed get in there, and I'm his daughter. Never mind a mortal who will probably annoy him within the first few minutes – make that _seconds_ - of being there."

"I am not that bad!" Tony insisted.

We both must looked at him.

"There's other stuff to see," he mumbled, walking out of his workshop.

Grinning wickedly at Bruce, I followed him.

"It might take time to get your 'shop set up," Tony warned in the elevator back up to the main rooms, "But we'll try to get it up and running as soon as. And you'll be consulted on for the design process," Tony added.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me," I said, still in awe that I would have a personal space to work. "It'll give me a chance to work on a few projects I have going."

"Like what?" Bruce asked. He seemed genuinely interested, not like people who just asked to be polite.

"I'm working a lot on different weapons that I can use," I said. "The majority tend to melt. I'm working on something that will conduct my powers instead of being destroyed by them. I also have a few mini things going on that Leo has abandoned but I thought I may be able to salvage."

"Sounds good," Tony said, "I may have to stick my nose into those."

As the elevator doors opened, we were treated to yet more shouting. I swear, these people bickered more than the Ares and Apollo cabins. Walking into the living room, I was in for a shock.

"For the last time," Clint was saying, an arrow pointing at the man's head, "Who are you?"

The man was less than bothered by Clint's arrow: or the other weapons pointing at him, at any rate. He stood tall, his muscled frame bulging against the apron he had tied around his waist and neck. It was extremely prominent as he as he had neglected to put a shirt on. Again. It seemed he had finally taken my advice and gotten his hair cut and beard trimmed: his hair was now shoulder length and quite closely cropped while his beard was styled as if it may have once resembled a flame.

"And for the last time, archer," he said, his gravelly voice rumbling across the room, "Who I am in no concern of yours. I merely wish to be directed to my daughter."

"You're gonna have to be _way _more specific, man," Tony said. "I have a lot of women running around here, if you catch my drift," he laughed.

I slapped his sharply on the shoulder.

"Would you shut up for once?" I hissed.

"Somehow I doubt my Helena is that sort of woman," my dad said, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "Unless you've changed a lot since you've been living in Chicago."

"Hey, Dad," I said, going over and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"He's your dad?" Clint asked, lowering his bow.

"Yeah," I said. "Guys, this is Hephaestus, my dad and Greek god of fire and metal working. Dad, these are the Avengers," I introduced. They all said hello in their varying forms.

"I wanted to see for myself that my father is not taking advantage of you," he said in answer of my question. "I know the family have not been kind to you over the years and I like to know my children are faring well."

"I'm fine, Dad," I said, "I mean, I didn't especially want to come, but I think I'm really settling in here."

"We all look out for each other," Steve put in. "Helena is just another addition to the notion."

My Dad nodded, seemingly satisfied. "I agree that my Helena seems happy here, but if you don't mind I would like a word in private with her."

"C'mon, Dad," I said as I began to lead him toward the door, "I'll take you some place you'll love."

We made our way out and into the elevator. Hephaestus's eye lit up like mine had at the sight of Tony's workshop.

"I will have to speak to that man later about these designs..." Dad muttered, mulling over the pieces of Iron Man armour. "He is a descendent of mine, you know," he said, "Tony Stark is my great grandson."

"He'll be thrilled," I said. "But why are you really here, Dad? You could have IMed me to see if I was okay. What's going on that requires a personal visit – not that I don't like seeing you," I added hastily.

"It's the organisation the Avengers work for," my dad began. "The organisation, S.H.I.E.L.D, is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. They are the branch of the government that tried to capture you in New England."

"What?" I asked, disbelief colouring my tone.

"That is why I was so against you coming here," Dad said, "Although as usual I was over ridden, it seems. I believe my father knew of this, and sent you here regardless. I came as soon as I heard. I believe you should know all the variables before you make your decision. Know I shall defend you, whatever you choose."

I slumped against the wall I was stood by and placed my head in my hands. I was working for the people who wished to cage me, to test me and experiment on me. How could I stay knowing that? Then again, how could I go? I had said I was going to do this, and I always stay true to my word. Plus, they knew who I was now, where I lived. They could find me whenever and wherever I decided to go. At least if I stayed, I may be able to play them at their own game.

And how could I walk out on the Avengers themselves. Even with all their flaws and fights, I could already feel myself warming to them. They were each completely their own people yet all one unit. I had never been a part of that, and I sure as Hades wasn't going to give it up because of a few psychotic scientists.

'_And you do not wish to leave Dr Banner,' _Akisa whispered smugly into my train of thought.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

"I want to stay," I told my Dad, looking up to see him crouched in front of me.

He nodded. "If that is what you have decided, I learnt a long time ago not to fight you." He leant forward cupped my cheek in a calloused hand, brushing his lips against my forehead. "Stay safe, my daughter. I will return to check up on you from time to time. And to warn Mr Stark off of you."

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Dad," I said.

He nodded and stood. "I shall take my leave then. Goodbye, Helena, and good luck."

"Bye, Dad," I said as he disappeared.

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, I steeled myself and made my way back to the elevator. As far as anyone was concerned, nothing had changed. At least for the moment.


	7. Raging Fire

When I returned to the living room, everyone was sat discussing my dad.

"So he just appeared?" Bruce was asking. "Out of no where?"

"Pretty much," Clint said. "He demanded to see his daughter, but never mentioned it was Helena. I would have let him see you straight away, if I had known," he finished, looking over Bruce and Tony's heads at me. I came and sat in between them.

"It's okay," I said. "It's not like you knew who he was or that he was coming. By Hades, even I didn't know he was coming."

Thor chuckled. "Are you allowed to say that?" he asked.

"What, by Hades?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. If I say 'hell' he gets offended. Or so his son tells me."

"So what did your dad want?" Steve asked.

"Just to see how I was, make sure that I wasn't forced into coming," I said, sticking by my decision to keep the revelation from them. "You know, stuff Dad's should know."

"You gave him a good report, I hope?" Natasha asked, smiling slightly.

"Do you honestly think I would still be here if I hadn't?" I asked. They all laughed.

"What did your father mean when he said that the family hadn't been kind to you over the years?" Loki asked.

I glanced down at the floor.

"The Lord of Sky hasn't always been my biggest fan," I said. "He never approved of my abilities and never really trusted me. After what happened in New England, I was outcast by him. The terms of my 'banishment', if you can really call it that, were that I wasn't allowed any contact with my family. At all. I was completely isolated from them."

"I thought you said you were close to your brother?" Bruce asked.

"I am," I said. "I kind of bent the rules a little. I mean, my Dad saw me all the time during my 'exile', and he was the one who lead me to Leo. Plus, two of my cousins drop by and see me all the time." Oh snap. "Which reminds me: I'm actually supposed to be seeing one of them tomorrow. You mind if I call him and rearrange so he comes here?"

"No, not at all," Steve said.

"Urm, Cap," Tony interjected. "It's my tower. _I _makethe final decisions."

"Pretty please, Tony?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes. I could hear Bruce chuckle lightly next to me.

"Oh, fine," he said, "So long as he doesn't break anything, I'm sure I can allow it. But just this once, okay? I don't want a bunch of young people hanging out here throwing parties behind my back."

"Why's that Tony?" Clint quipped. "Afraid you can't keep up with the youth of America?"

"No," Tony said, "It's just that if there's going to be a party, it's going to be mine."

"Thanks," I said.

"Who is this Lord of Sky you spoke of?" Thor asked darkly. "I wish to have words with him."

My eyes widened in horror. "No one, not really," I said quickly. "And that's all behind us now so there's no need for you to get involved. Honest."

"But if you were cut off, I suppose you haven't seen the Lord of Sky since your banishment," Loki said. His tone was sincere, but the glitter of mischief in his eyes made it seem like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Did he just call you when he needed you?" Bruce asked, concern in his voice.

"He'd run out of other options," I muttered.

"So you were a last resort?" Loki pushed.

"He's banished me, Loki," I snapped. "He's not exactly going to call me up when a crisis occurs and go, 'Oh, hi Helena, I know I cast you out and everything, but we've got a bit of a situation and we need you to come in', is he now?"

Loki had the nerve to laugh. "I suppose not," he said. "But, surely -"

"Loki, do me a favour and shut up," I said. "I am trying to avoid an inter-dimensional incident here by reassuring Thor everything's fine – which it is – so if you'd stop shit stirring I'd really appreciate it."

"Or what, mortal?" he asked coldly, all jesting gone from his voice.

"I'm a phoenix, and you're made of ice," I said, my tone matching his. "You're a smart guy: do the math."

He bared his teeth and began to advance on me when Thor held him back.

"That is enough," he said, looking pointedly at both of us.

I sighed, closing my eyes. Why did gods always give me such a headache?

"Sorry," I said, standing, "I just need a minute."

I walked out of the room and let my feet wander, ignoring the calls of my name behind me. I had only been here two days and I had already made a potential enemy of the guy who tried to take over the planet. Well done, Helena. I took a deep breath, groaning aloud as I exhaled. Even though I shouldn't have snapped at him, he was sort of asking for it. I mean, it was probably obvious to everyone in the room that it's a sensitive subject. He kept pushing and pushing me; I was surprised Akisa hadn't made an appearance. I could, however, feel her irritation bubbling underneath the surface.

Eventually I ended up on one of the training levels, in front of a door called 'The Green Room'. Curious, I headed inside. The room was basically a giant padded cell, about thirty-five feet tall with steps leading down to the floor from the doorway adjacent to the wall. I walked down them. On the way down, I let my hand touch the padding on the walls. By the texture of the material it was a very durable substance, made to last against a strong force. I also noted it seemed strong enough to withstand fire. Hum…

When I reached the floor, I walked out into the centre of the room.

"Akisa?" I asked her.

'_Yes?' _she replied, her voice a little tense from the earlier confrontation.

"Feel like letting off a bit of steam?" I asked her.

'_Helena, it would be my genuine pleasure,' _she said.

Usually when Akisa got annoyed, I had to drive out to the middle of nowhere to 'let off some steam' as not to draw attention to myself. This room, however, seemed like it was built to survive an attack of rage. As Akisa's emotions were mine and vice versa, neither of us felt right unless we were completely in sync. She was containing her rage for my benefit, I could tell, but I knew Loki's jibes had really gotten to her. The banishment was a tender subject for the both of us, especially her as she knew that it was her fault I turned that day, no matter how many times I'd told her not to blame herself.

Closing my eyes, I let her loose. I felt my skin begin to burn and my senses expand. The fire within me grew and grew until it was visible outside my body, surrounding and engulfing me. I felt myself lift off the floor as Akisa's wings expanded from my arms. Her consciousness came to the forefront of my mind so she was in control and I was secondary. It had taken a long time for me to trust her (and myself) enough to let that happen. It was only momentary, though. After Akisa's cry of anger and pain tore from my throat and the fire consumed the whole room, she relented control so we were equally in control, two minds within one being.

We gently floated in the air, Akisa's power still prominent. Snarling, we made a ball of fire appear in front of us. Slowly, the ball grew and grew. We placed all our aggression, our anger, our misery, into that fire ball. Once we were spent, we let it go. It hit the wall in an almighty explosion. Tendrils of fire splayed out on the walls, burning the material but not setting it alight. Whatever this stuff was, I was grateful for it.

Satisfied, Akisa let go and receded back inside me. I gently floated back down, the burning of my skin now a faint tingle. When I opened my eyes, the world swam before me. As I tumbled backwards, I felt someone catch me and gently place me on the ground. Then the world went blank.

* * *

**AN: So, what do we all think? Finally Akisa gets a bit of the limelight. More? Less? Reviews always welcome and appreciated!**

**Fronk x**


	8. Aftermath

When I awoke, I was looking at the padded ceiling of the Green Room. My head hurt like the Fields of Punishment and I felt unbearably hot and sticky. These were all the side effects of letting Akisa come forth, even if it wasn't for very long. It took me a moment to notice I wasn't alone in the room.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, concern crumpling his face.

"A little tender but nothing I can't handle," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you when you went out," he said. "I had no idea where you were until I heard the cry. When I found you you were full phoenix. I was going to come in and see you, try to talk you down, but then you began to create the fire ball. I'm fairly sure I would have been incinerated if I'd gone in."

I smiled weakly, glancing down at the floor. "Probably," I agreed. I looked up at him. "But you know I'd never intentionally hurt you, right?"

He nodded. "I know," he said. "But what made you go like that?"

"Loki's words hit a lot harder than I let on," I admitted. "My banishment is a bit of a touchy subject for me. And Akisa. That was me letting off a bit of steam."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "I know that feeling," he said.

"Would you help me back to my room?" I asked. "I feel like I could sleep for weeks."

He smiled and helped me up. "Sure," he said, taking my elbow and leading me towards the door.

I barely took a step before I fell to the floor again. Gingerly, I set myself back on my feet, this time making sure to wrap my arm around Bruce's shoulders. I was far too tired to be embarrassed at how close I was to him. I'm not usually this weak after a transformation. Secretly, I wondered if Akisa had done something to me to make sure I was overly reliant on Dr Banner.

An elevator ride later, Bruce sat me down on my bed in my room, cautiously taking a seat next to me. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you," I said, my voice a bit hoarse. "Just company, I think."

I laid back on my bed, closing my eyes as my head rested in the pillows. "What was that room I was in?" I asked him.

"That's the Green Room," Bruce answered. I felt the bed dip as he laid down with me. "Tony had it built so I could go there if I..."

"Go green?" I quipped.

"Go green," he agreed.

"So it's Hulk proof?" I asked, a ghost of a smile on my lips.

"And Akisa proof, apparently," he replied. I could hear the smile on his face.

I turned onto my side and opened my eyes, facing him.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I said.

He lowered his gaze. "It was no trouble," he mumbled. "I know how physically taxing a transformation can be."

My lips quirked up in a half smile. "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes," he said. "Speaking of, how are you feeling now?"

"My headache's fading and I don't feel as hot," I said. "I'm still a bit tender, though. I'll be better after a nap."

He grinned. "Then get some sleep, Helena. I'll wake you up about an hour before dinner. Okay?"

I nodded. Before he got up, I leant up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks again, Bruce," I said, closing my eyes and snuggling down into my mattress.

"You're welcome," he whispered and quietly made his way from the room. I was asleep before he left.

* * *

I was awoken by a gentle shake of my shoulder.

"Bruce," I moaned sleepily, "Let me sleep."

"Not quite Bruce, Helena," a new voice said.

My eyes snapped open. Swiftly, I grabbed the person by the front of their shirt and threw them onto the bed. I manoeuvred myself so I was knelt over them, my fist pulled back ready to strike. Alabaster looked a mixture of scared and amused beneath me.

"I am so sorry," I apologised quickly, getting off of him. I groaned loudly as my muscles protested the sudden movement. I gratefully sank back down into my mattress.

"No problem," he said.

His brown hair was partially covering his green eyes, which told me he hadn't had it cut in a while. For someone in his late teens, he was taller than I was: which was no mean feat. I noticed he had a new set of clothes on with different protective runes sewn into them. The extra bulk on his torso, which was at odds with his lanky frame, came from a bullet proof vest he insisted on wearing.

"Aren't I supposed to be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked, smiling at him. Even though he was seven years my junior, he was probably the closest thing I had to a friend.

"I dropped by the apartment to say I couldn't get and that we could hang today, but you weren't there," he said. "I cast a tracking spell and found you here." He looked me seriously. "What are you doing, Helena?"

I told him what had happened over the past few days, but leaving out the part about S.H.I.E.L.D being the organisation that tried to capture me. I didn't need to give him more ammunition to try to convince me to go home.

"So you're working for them?" Alabaster spat once I'd finished.

"Not really," I said. "I'm here because someone needed to be. Only my Dad has come to visit me, but he's my Dad. It's to be expected. Because of... what happened, I doubt I'll be getting any more family visits."

"How can you stay loyal to them, after everything that they've done to you?" he asked.

"No matter their feelings towards me, they're family, and I'm not going to turn my back on them," I answered. "That's the ultimate reason we fought on opposite sides, Alabaster."

He sighed heavily. "I know," he said. "And I know that's something I'm never going to change your mind on. But if you're going to be staying here, I won't be able to visit that often. I'm still banished, remember?"

I nodded. "I know," I said. "And I'm going to miss your company. But I really think this is going somewhere for me. This could be the place I belong."

He smiled fully. "And that's the one thing us outcasts long for," he said. He glanced sharply towards the door. "I sense two people coming, one of them immensely powerful. I believe now I shall take my leave."

I nodded giving him a quick hug. "I'll see you when I see you," I said.

He nodded and disappeared into thin air, back to wherever it is he lives. A moment later there was knock on my door. I called for them to come in. Bruce came in first, followed by a sheepish Loki.

"What are you doing up?" Bruce asked me.

"I've only been awake ten minutes or so," I said, which wasn't a lie. He nodded. "Dinner will be ready in about forty minutes, but before that Loki has something to say."

"Please forgive me for my transgression, Lady Helena," Loki said. "Dr Banner has explained to me, to all of us, what happened. I am truly sorry for evoking that from you."

How could I stay mad at that hurt puppy dog face?

"It's alright, Loki," I said. "I probably shouldn't have reacted the way I did anyway. It was a little over the top."

He nodded. "If you're sure," he said.

I nodded. "Totally," I said, and after a moment added; "Akisa forgives you, too."

He smiled a small smile and left the room. Bruce turned to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said. "Grudges have never really been my thing. Otherwise I'd be a very bitter, very lonely person."

"Come on, then," Bruce said, aiding me to my feet. "Dinner will arrive soon."

"Arrive?" I asked.

"It's Tony's turn to cook," Bruce explained. "After last time, we all decided it would be better if on his night he'd treat us all to take out. I hope pizza's okay."

"Are you kidding?" I asked. "I'm from Chicago, Bruce! I LOVE pizza!"

We both laughed as we made our way to the living room.

* * *

**AN: For those who haven't read the Demigod Diaries, Alabaster is a Son of Hecate who lead his siblings on Kronos' side in the war against the Olympians. He was outcast for his actions so his life was spared. I'm sure if you Google it it'll come up.**

**Anyway, thank you for your continued support, it's really appreciated - especially the reviews! *nudge, nudge, wink, wink***

**'Til next time, Fronk x**


	9. Nightmares

That evening, after some the best pizza I'd had outside of Chicago, we watched another Disney film – _Brave_, if you're interested – and then retired for bed. I changed into my oversized t-shirt and brushed my hair through. Even though I'd had a power nap after my transformation, I was still absolutely exhausted. Curling up under the covers, I let sleep take me swiftly.

That was until I was awoken by screaming at about 1am.

Groggily, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, trying to figure out what the noise was. The only rooms I was near were Tony and Bruce's, and I doubt Tony would be in bed yet: Pepper wasn't home to coax him there. I got up and went to investigate.

The screaming had subsided into loud moaning now, and was coming from the door opposite mine. Gently, I pushed to door open and went inside. I saw Bruce, tangled up in his sheets, tossing and turning in his sleep.

_'He must be having a night terror,' _Akisa said.

_'I think I figured that out for myself, A,' _I said, rolling my eyes inwardly.

She muttered something to herself but stayed silent afterwards. I went over to him and lowered myself to sit next to him on the bed. I shook his shoulder slightly. As soon as my skin made contact his hand clasped around my wrist and his eyes shot open; wide, bloodshot and flecked green.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He pushed himself up and turned his head to face me. He groaned a little and closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he muttered, taking his hand from my wrist and rubbing his eyes with it.

"It's fine, Bruce," I said, resisting the need to rub my wrist where he'd grabbed me. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Just an unwanted memory," he said, brushing it off.

"If you're sure," I said. "You gonna be okay?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine," he said, already turning away from me to go back to sleep.

"G'night, Bruce," I said.

"Night," he muttered.

I didn't even make it to the door before he started moaning. Long, loud moans of utter pain.

"Bruce?" I asked, rushing back to his side.

"I need to get to the Green Room," he bit out.

He got to his feet and stumbled to the door. I hastily followed him and guided him to the elevator. By the time we were outside the door to the Green Room he was supporting himself heavily on me. I could feel him shaking with the effort to keep the Hulk inside of him. I threw the door open and let him stand in the centre of the room. I took a few steps back and watched as he transformed.

First, his skin turned a pale shade of green. Slowly, he grew and his muscles expanded. I could hear the cracking of his bones as they too expanded to support his muscle mass and give the Hulk his ten foot frame. As he grew his skin turned the deeper shade of green more characteristic of the Hulk. His pj pants ripped as his legs grew upwards and outwards; if he had been wearing a shirt I'm sure it would be shredded by now. No wonder Hulk always appears topless.

After a few minutes the transformation was complete and the Hulk stood in front of me. The only thing left of Dr Banner was the similarities in their facial features. He stood in front of me, hunched over slightly and breathing heavily.

"Hulk?" I asked.

He spun around and grunted at me.

"Fire bird," he said.

I smiled. "It's Helena, actually, but yeah."

"Hel- Hele- " he tried, frowning as he wasn't quite able to get me name out.

"Or Elle, of that's easier," I supplied.

"Elle," he said. He gave me a cute grin. "Hulk like Elle. She pretty."

"Thank you," I said, smiling broadly. "How come I have the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Banner's dream," Hulk said. "It about when he hurt him."

I frowned. "Someone hurt Bruce?" I asked, concerned.

Hulk sat cross legged before me and nodded. "He hurt Banner bad. Scary man. Banner remembered the killing."

"Killing?" I asked, alarmed.

"Scary man killed her," Hulk stated. "But all okay now: scary man no problem. He scared Bruce, make him worry. I come when he angry or worried."

I nodded. Somehow I guessed this was something that Bruce could answer better than the Hulk. Plus, if he said it was all okay now, I'm sure it could wait until morning.

"So how come you're not... you know..." I struggled to find the words for 'destroying things' without being quite as blunt.

"Why Hulk no smash?" Hulk supplied.

I smiled a little bashfully. "Yeah, really."

Hulk shrugged. "If Banner angry, Hulk angry," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He not angry, so Hulk not angry. Hulk not angry so he no smash."

"Simple enough," I said.

Before I could think of something else to say, he picked me up and stood me on his lap. I don't think he was overly bothered that my t-shirt rode up to the top of my navel, barley covering myself.

"Elle very pretty," he said, rubbing the skin on my stomach with his thumb.

I blushed despite myself. "You're quite handsome yourself," I said, actually meaning it. As he looked like Bruce, who thought had a sort of rugged charm about him, Hulk was obviously chiselled himself. Plus, what girl doesn't like her man to have a bit of muscle?

"Banner think Elle pretty, too," he said, still rubbing my stomach soothingly.

"He does?" I started, kind of shocked.

Hulk nodded. "Banner won't say. He scared you say no."

Oh, Bruce.

"Well, he has nothing to worry about," I said. "And neither do you. If he would ask, I'd say yes."

That was the first time I'd admitted it to myself, let alone aloud. And it was all true. I may have only known him for a few days, but I would say yes to Dr Banner. I had always admired him from afar anyway, what with his amazing work in the science field. Now that I had met him, I noticed he had a quiet charm about him, something you don't find very often. I was sure in time my crush would develop into something far more, if we both nurtured it. And if Hulk's words were true, they just might.

"He won't say though," Hulk said, looking upset about it.

"Give him time," I said. "We're both broken people. Patience is what's needed here."

I yawned loudly, then giggled at Hulk's bemused expression.

"Sorry," I said. "It is half past one in the morning. I'm a little tiered."

Hulk quickly set me down. It took me a moment to steady myself.

"You rest," he instructed. "We talk soon."

I nodded, smiling up at him. "I look forward to it," I said genuinely.

He gave me one last Hulk grin before he began to shrink back into Bruce. His transformation back was a lot quicker and seemed to be a lot less painful. I suppose it must be a relief for his skin not to be stressed so. For once I was grateful I didn't physically transform when I go full phoenix.

A naked Bruce fell into my arms. How come he kept his pants on Bruce-to-Hulk, but lost them Hulk-to-Bruce? Something to ponder on a later date, I think. I looked around the room for anything that would aid me in getting him to his room but it was just a padded cell. It was barren except for the two of us. Sighing, I began to drag him back towards that stairs.

_'Allow me to assist,' _Akisa said.

Suddenly I felt strength flow through me, coursing through my body. Akisa was lending me her power.

"Thank you," I breathed to her.

The added strength meant I could carry him bridal style back to his room with ease. Once there I placed him gently down on his bed. He didn't stir in the slightest. As I pulled my arms from out under him, he whimpered and clung on. Try as I might, I couldn't pull away without waking or hurting him. Sighing, I looked around for an escape before lying down beside him. There was no way I could go if he wasn't going to let me. I had the feeling that like Akisa sometimes influenced me, Hulk was influencing him now.

Bruce sighed happily in his sleep, pulling me into him. I rolled my eyes at his antics, a content smile on my face. I lowered my head to rest on Bruce's bare chest as I let sleep take me once more. Hopefully now I'd get more than a few hours this time around.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your continued support. It's very much appreciated! Keep it up! For those who've been asking for Leo, he will be coming. Due to popular demand I've written him in. I mean, I was going to put him in anyway but now I've figured out where and actually written it, so thank you reviews for kicking me into gear. He'll be here in a few chapters (I think. Math isn't really a strong point for me...). The updating every day thing is kind of an impossibility for me. If I could guys, I totally would. Over the summer I did in fact update every morning. I had a lovely routine going on. But alas school started as did my extra curricular activities meaning between homework and music I hardly have any time for myself, let alone updating every single day. I am sorry!**

**But thank you for your favourites/follows/reviews, as ever. More please!**

**Fronk x**


	10. The Morning After

**AN: Thanks again to everyone for your support! As a warning, there's a bit of foul language in this one - but only one word, so it's not that bad, and it's totally justified in context. Sorry in advance if anyone gets offended. Fronk x**

* * *

In the morning I was awoken to my mattress moving underneath me. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I glanced down to investigate. I saw a tanned, muscular chest. What on Earth? Slowly, I looked upwards to see a sleeping Bruce Banner. Why was I laying on Bruce? I looked around the room. Why was I in his room?

'_Remember!' _Akisa scolded me as she aided me in that.

The events of last night came flooding back to me; Bruce screaming, his transformation, Hulk and I's conversation, bringing Bruce up to his room. Taking a few deep breaths to steady myself, I laid back down on Bruce's chest, snuggling up to him and allowing my hand to trace up and down his side. I admit; it felt very good in his arms. I hoped that there would be more mornings like this – just without him having to Hulk out first. Well, if what Hulk said was true, I may not have to wait that long. Then again, Bruce was a painfully shy man who feared himself more than anything. I sighed, stilling my hand. It would seem _a lot _of patience was needed here.

A moment later I felt Bruce tense underneath me.

"Morning," I said.

"Good morning," he said, a little cautiously.

"You Hulked out after you nightmare last night," I explained, still not looking up at him. "I helped you back up here afterwards. You, urm, wouldn't let me go, so I stayed here."

I felt him nod. "And you didn't mind?" he asked.

I propped myself up and faced him. "About helping or sleeping here?" I asked.

His cheeks coloured slightly. "Urm, both?" he asked, a little unsure of himself.

"After what you did for the in the afternoon," I began, "What with helping me after I'd gone full phoenix, I was more than happy to help you when you had Hulked out. And before you ask: no, he didn't hurt me, he was the perfect gentleman. We had a very civil conversation, too." I chuckled as he flushed a little more. "And as for staying here, I didn't mind that, either." I grinned cheekily to hide my own flush, "You're very comfortable, by the way."

His face went bright red then. I laughed and sat up, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Are you okay now?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "I don't really remember much of last night, to be honest," he admitted. "But I feel fine now." We both glanced at his stomach as it grumbled. "If a little hungry." He said, laughing.

"I'll go get dressed, then, and meet you in the living room," I said, getting up and making my way to the door.

"Helena?" he called. I stopped and turned. "Thank you."

I smiled warmly. "Never a problem, Bruce, you know that," I said as I left the room, leaving the man in peace.

It was here I literally bumped into Tony. He quickly grabbed me to stop me falling unceremoniously on my ass.

"Good morning, Helena," he said, smirking.

"Morning," I mumbled, keeping my gaze to the floor.

He eyes me suspiciously. "Why were you in Bruce's room?" he asked me.

"Bruce had a Hulk episode last night," I said. "I was keeping him company."

"Oh, I bet you were," Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows. I flushed bright crimson at his innuendo. He just laughed. "Alright, I'll let it slide seeing as you were quiet and didn't wake anyone up. But I don't want it happening again without my knowing about it," He began to stride off down the corridor. "I'll see you are breakfast, young lady!"

Smirking devilishly, I allowed some of Akisa's power to float out and heat up the floor where Tony was walking. I'm sure the whole tower heard him cursing. Laughing quietly to myself, I slipped into my room and got dressed after a quick shower. I made my way down to see Tony and Clint having a hushed discussion over the breakfast bar.

"What's up?" I asked, walking over to them.

They both jumped at my approach.

"I've received word from Director Fury," Clint said. He glanced at Tony, worry etched on his face.

"Seriously, guys," I said, taking the seat next to Clint. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath Clint continued. "Well, you aren't the demigod he was promised," Clint said. "He was expecting someone called Percy Jackson."

'_Figures,' _Akisa scoffed.

"As such, Fury wants to... assess your abilities," Clint finished.

He paused and waited for it to dawn on me. It didn't take long.

"He wants to do tests on me," I said, beginning to panic.

I would be playing straight into S.H.I.E.L.D's hands. They wanted me before. Now I was an Avenger I would be working for them and they could call on my powers whenever they needed them. What need was there for tests? I had spent far too much of my life being prodded and poked. There would be nothing to gain, either, as my powers couldn't be replicated. (Not unless S.H.I.E.L.D had another phoenix locked away somewhere. I shuddered at the thought). Now I was an adult: I had every right to say no, which was exactly what I was going to do.

"Fuck that," I growled, my anger rising.

Tony looked pointedly at Clint. "Told you so," he said, "Our little fire bird isn't going to let anyone do anything to her that she doesn't want them to. I mean, would you like some nut-job scientists injecting you and taking samples of stuff?"

"Probably not..." Clint mumbled, finding sudden interest in his shoes.

"There's no probably about it, Clint," I said, my tone harsh. "No one is going to be running any tests on me, I don't care who they are." A little softer I added; "But I don't blame you for this, Clint, if that's what you're worried about. I know better than to shoot the messenger."

He glanced up at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said, clasping his shoulder before getting up and finishing preparing my breakfast.

"When was this Fury planning on arriving?" I asked. "And who is he?"

"He's the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and used to getting his own way. He won't be getting here for a few days yet," Clint said, "But I'll have a word, tell him he'd be having a wasted journey."

"I'd really appreciate that," I said. "Wouldn't want to get kicked out of New York after less than a week of being allowed back here, now would I?"

"Suppose not," he agreed, his lips quirking up in a smile.

"Oh, I meant to tell you guys," Tony said. "There's this charity gala thing that I'm hosting tomorrow night, and you're all expected to be there."

"What charity?" I asked.

Tony shrugged. "Dunno, you're better off asking Pepper. She organises these things."

"Pep back then?" Clint asked.

"Her flight from D.C gets in at two," he said, "So she'll be back here about half three."

"Black tie event?" Clint asked.

"You know it," Tony answered, grimacing.

"And there is my problem," I said, "I don't do dresses."

"Pepper will take you out tomorrow and fix you up," Tony said. "She'll have everything planned in advance anyway and she'll leave her PA in charge."

"I'll thank her when she gets here," I said. "So what are we all up to today?"

"Well, your tour was cut short because of your Dad," Clint said. "We could finish that. I mean, you never did see the training levels."

"No can do," Tony said. "I'm running a test on new armour for the suit and called dibs on birdy's help yesterday."

"We'll get round to the eventually," I promised Clint.

He shrugged it off. "It's no big," he said. "I'll leave you sciencey people to it." With that he got up and went out, presumably to train. "Oh, morning Bruce," he said as he passed the Doctor.

Bruce got himself a cup of tea and sat opposite me. I frowned at him.

"You not eating anything?" I asked.

"Not really hungry," he mumbled.

"That's BS and you know it, Bruce," I said. "After the episode last night you are bound to be hungry. Eat."

He looked at me for a moment. After realising I wasn't giving up in this, he sighed, getting off his seat and making himself a few slices of toast. Not quite as much as I'd like, but it was progress. I let it slide this once.

Tony sighed dramatically. "I swear," he said. "You sleep with a girl one time and she thinks she can run your whole life."

Bruce did a spit take with his tea while I nearly choked on my cereal.

"Tony!" I chastised. "For the last time, I did not sleep with him!"

I would have been far happier if I had. The man had the nerve to chuckle.

Big.

Mistake.


	11. Test Dummies

About an hour later – after Tony had gotten over the hysterics at the flames that were nowhere near his skin and so would never have hurt him – Tony showed Bruce and me down to his workshop once more. Apparently Thor and Loki would be joining up soon.

"So what is it you need me for?" I asked

"I need you to cover the fire aspect," Tony said. "Thor will be bringing the strength and Loki will be bringing... well, everything else."

"I still can't believe he's allowed his full powers," I said, thinking back to what had happened in New York.

"I didn't at first," Loki said, coming in to the workshop before Thor, "But I have been given them back on a trial period by the Allfather for 'good behaviour'. I have agreed to help with Stark's trials, as has my brother."

"I would do anything to aid a fellow Avenger," Thor said proudly.

"And I have nothing better to do," Bruce finished up.

Tony went off to get changed into his Iron Man gear, leaving to rest of us to our own devises momentarily, on strict orders not to touch anything. I ignored him and went straight for the equipment, overseeing some of his latest projects. Thor voiced his concern.

"Lady Helena," he said. "Man of Iron stated specifically not to touch anything."

"Thor, I have very high qualifications in these matters," I informed him. "Plus, if Tony is going to be sticking his nose into my projects, I figure I may as well return the favour."

I wandered around the workshop, leaving the boys to their own devices. There were prototypes of pieces of amour scattered everywhere. I noticed a few of his robot helpers scurrying around the floor, delivering parts to their desired destinations. I spotted something of interest in the corner. It was what looked like the blade of a sword without the hilt attached. I mean, it wasn't anywhere near the quality of something from the Hephaestus cabin, but still very good seeing as Tony didn't make swords. Tentatively, I reached out to touch it. Was that… Imperial Gold? Before I could investigate further, Tony came clunking back out into the centre of the room. I made my way back over to the others.

"Through here, guys," Tony said, walking through a door on the far side of the room.

We entered a large, slightly domed room. The ceiling and walls were padded and the floor was covered with the same material as the walls in the Green Room. Tony explained it was his testing room that housed all the tests for his suit seeing as Pepper had banned him from running tests in the garage anymore. All the experimentation would take place in here. He told us to stand by the door but brought Thor into the centre of the room with him. He first wanted to test that durability of the new armour.

"Okay, Point Break," he said, bouncing up and down a little in front of Thor. "Take your best shot."

Unsurprisingly, Tony went flying, bouncing off the far wall. What was unusual, however, was that not a single dent was on the Iron Man suit. They repeated this a few more times, still with no physical flaws happening to the suit. Then Tony cranked it up a notch.

"Go get the hammer," Tony demanded.

I was sat in between Loki and Bruce at this moment in time. I had no love of watching people hit each other.

"I'm going to get my iPad," I told the guys. "I can't sit here watching them anymore."

"Allow me," Loki said, disappearing. A moment later he reappeared with my iPad in hand.

"Thank you," I said, wearily taking it from him.

"I haven't done anything to it," Loki said defensively.

"I don't think you have," I said, "I'm just a little confused as to how you knew what one was and how you knew where it was in my room."

"I make it my business to know these things," Loki said cryptically.

Deciding to leave the conversation on that note, I opened up my e-mails, quickly checking them before playing Angry Birds. Leo loved pointing out how ironic it was I played Angry Birds, seeing as I have Akisa inside of me. Akisa then went to rant at him about how she wasn't angry nor a common bird for about ten minutes before realising he couldn't hear her. I heard Bruce chuckle to himself.

"It's an addictive game," I defended. "Don't judge me."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't judging; I just find it funny."

I rolled my eyes and continued, regardless. I had to pause at one point to explain what the phenomenon of Angry Birds was to Loki, but otherwise I got through five levels – with three stars - before Tony called me.

"C'mon, birdy," he said. "You're up."

I gave Bruce my iPad and went over to him.

"You sure you can stand the heat?" I asked, smirking devilishly.

"When I've got the suit on, I can face anything," he said confidently.

'_Then may we be the first to prove Mr Stark wrong,' _Akisa said.

'_But without hurting him,' _I insisted while I conjured a fire ball.

'_Without hurting him,'_ she agreed begrudgingly.

I loosed the fire ball. Tony threw his hands up to cover his face, instinct I guess, but he didn't need to. I could already see that the suit was going to protect him. After a few more fireballs, I think he got over his initial fear and became playful.

"You call that hot?" he mocked, "I've had more heat from Loki, and he's made of ice!"

That earned a growl of annoyance from both of us. Narrowing my eyes, I put a bit more heat into the ball, making it a blue flame instead of orange. Tony took a weary step backwards. Regardless, I loosed the fire ball. The suit still protected him, but I kept them coming. The heat increased as the frequency did, until the fire was streaming endlessly from my hands, tingeing white at the edges it was so hot.

"Okay, okay!" Tony screeched, "I give, I give!"

The fire stopped immediately. Tony, smoking a little but unharmed, stalked over to me. When the visor popped up, he looked angry.

"Were you trying to fry me in there?" he demanded.

"Only as much as Thor was trying to pound you into the ground earlier," I said. "Tony, you were never in any danger. Not only would the suit protect you from any fire I could throw at you, I like to think I have more self-control than that." I glanced at the floor. "Or don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Tony said, sighing in defeat. "It's just that fire is one of those uncontrollable things: I think I'm allowed to be a little cautious."

'_Does he not realise I am a bird practically made from fire?' _Akisa snapped. _'I was created in a lake of fire; I found shelter and lived most of my life in a volcano before I found a vessel. If anyone knows how to control fire, it is I.'_

I repeated this for Tony.

"She makes a good point," Tony conceded. He turned to Loki. "Last but not least, Frosty. C'mon."

'_Do not worry, Lady Helena,' _Loki spoke to my mind as we passed. _'I shall ensure he feels the burn of the ice, even if he cannot feel the burn of fire.'_

'_There's no need, Loki,' _I spoke back hastily. _'I'm quite used to people not having faith in my abilities.'_

He nodded, conceding to my will even though he didn't look happy about it. _'Then take comfort in the knowledge some of us do.'_

How unexpected from the guy who tried to take over the world, claiming we were beneath him. I suppose he could feel some kinship towards me; one outcast to another.I tried to find it wherever I could growing up, still do.

Smiling, I went over to sit by Bruce, who handed my iPad back to me.

"What are you smiling at?" Bruce asked me.

"Just how people constantly seem to surprise me," I said.

There was a moment of confused silence on Bruce's part. "I trust you, by the way," he said softly.

My lips quirked up as I looked over at him. "I know, Bruce," I said.

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded. "I'm sure Hulk wouldn't react like he did with someone you both didn't trust," I said. Grinning, I added: "Plus, I don't think you'd share your bed with just anyone."

He flushed and looked at his feet. Chuckling, I reopened Angry Birds. I noticed virtually all the levels were three stars: only about half were when I handed it to Bruce. I glanced sideways at him.

"What?" he shrugged, "You were right: it's an addictive game."

I laughed outright. Seeing his eyes light up like that was well worth the chastising I got from Tony later for startling him and letting Loki get him on his back.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I mean, I wouldn't know, seeing as you were all really quiet with your reviews last chapter... And to Julie, this chapter is in response to the question within your review for chapter 8. Hope you're satisfied. **

**Read, review and tell your friends, guys!**

**Fronk x**


	12. Scandal in the Lab

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed! I love the support you're all giving me: it's very satisfying knowing my work is being enjoyed. R&R!**

* * *

"Once more!" Thor called to Tony, who was picking himself out of the hole he'd created in the wall.

"I think we all know now that you're the strongest, Thor," Tony said. "There's no need to keep throwing me into the wall like this."

We'd finished with the tests a little before lunch. After an extended break for food – Loki was dead on his feet after everything Tony made him do; apparently his magic was a huge drain on himself – we went down to the training levels. They were truly impressive, far more so than what I remember of the arena at Camp. There were rooms full of weapons – guns, bows, long staffs, swords – and all of the facilities to train with them. There was even a fight simulator and gym down there.

Bruce left us before we got down there, saying he had no want of going, and went up to his lab. I said I'd go up and meet him there later. Steve went off to a punching bag, Clint and Natasha were in the firing range, and Thor and Tony were in the boxing ring. Well, Thor was in the boxing ring: as I said, Tony was peeling himself from the opposite wall.

"He's been asking for it all day," Loki said to me. "What Stark does not realise is that my brother is quite sensitive when it comes to his ego. No one insults the strength of Thor Odinson and gets away with it."

I laughed. "Sounds exactly like what I've read," I said.

"You are interested in Norse mythology?" Loki queried.

"When I first started researching Akisa, a fair bit of it came up in Norse mythology," I explained. "I became intrigued with the tales of Asgard and the other realms of Ydrisil."

He nodded. "If you were to ask Thor I'm sure he would regale you with countless stories of victories from various quests with me and his friends."

"I'll do that," I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Helena, do you still have your iPad?" Loki asked me.

I held it up for him to see. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

He glanced at the ground, unsure of himself.

"Canihaveanothergoonangrybird s?" he asked in a rush.

Rolling my eyes, I handed the iPad to him. "Sure. You remember how to use it?"

He nodded, taking it eagerly. He sat against the wall and began to play. About to make my way over to Thor and Tony, I noticed a fight – a real one, not just sparing - was about to break out. I chose that moment to head up to Dr Banner.

After getting lost on the way up and having to ask Jarvis for directions, I found Bruce in lab 25 on the fourth floor of R&D. I took a moment to observe him through the large window that showed the Doctor hard at work. I had no idea what he was working on, but I could tell it meant a lot to him. His brow was furrowed in concentration. I watched at his pulled out a Petri dish, a pipette, a microscope slide and a… syringe? What the hell did he need the needle for?! I looked on in a semi-paralysed state as he pressed the syringe into his arm and drew blood. His face flickered pain.

I went storming in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

Bruce looked up at me with a start, the needle still in his arm.

"Would you pull it out for me?" he asked. "It's always less painful when someone else does it."

Gingerly, I pulled out the syringe and placed it on the lab desk. I hated those things: I'd had far too many tests done on me as a child using those things to put me off them for life.

"But what are you doing?" I asked again.

He picked up the syringe and emptied its contents onto the Petri dish. He covered it, dated it and placed into a small fridge, which I noticed had other dishes in with red liquid. I assumed it was also his blood. He pulled out a dish with the date on from a few days ago. I watched as he placed the pipette into the dish, drawing chilled blood and placing it on the microscope slide. Only once he'd put the slide under the microscope did he answer my question.

"I'm trying to engineer a cure," he said eventually.

"A cure?" I asked, oblivious. Then it clicked. "Oh, Bruce, you don't mean for Hulk, do you?"

"Of course I do," he snapped. He sighed, looking conflicted. "Well, I did at first," he admitted softer. "Now I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. I've been trying for years to create a cure. I gave up for a while and went to Calcutta. But now I'm here, I thought I'd start looking again. I'm out of my depth, though.

"I'm a physicist, Helena, not a biologist. I've exhausted every route I can think of and now I'm retrying all of them again in case I missed something. Although, after the attack on New York, I'm not sure if I even want a cure any more. The longer I have him in me the less I want to get rid of him. And now I've seen I have some sort of control over him…"

He took a shuddering breath, propping himself up on the work bench.

I went over to him and pulled him into my arms. He stiffened at first before relaxing and putting his arms gently around my waist.

"Bruce," I said gently, "As you know, when I first had Akisa I had no control over her at all. She was one entity and I was another. But when I started thinking of us as one being, or at least began to accept her, I began to gain control." I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "At the battle of New York you and Hulk wanted the same thing: to protect the city. You worked in harmony to achieve something, and you felt in control. I still believe you need to stop fearing him and get on with him. Only then will you both truly be happy."

I glanced over his shoulder to the objects on the side and shuddered.

"And I bet Hulk doesn't appreciate you trying to find a 'cure'," I said, putting air quotes around it, "Especially when your methods cause you physical pain. It probably makes him feel scared and on edge, making it more likely for him to come out in an attempt to stop you. Was this what you were doing the other day when I first came here?" He nodded. "See? This is what I mean. You are two very distinct personalities inhabiting one being. If you're both scared of each other, neither is going to feel at peace."

He stared intently at the floor for a few moments.

"I get the theory of what you're saying, Helena, I really do," he said quietly, "And it's a nice sentiment. But the Other Guy isn't a centuries old phoenix placed inside you when his last vessel died. He's the product of a terrible accident that feeds on my rage and uses it to hurt other people."  
"I doubt he does it intentionally," I said, wanting to defend Hulk. "Maybe if you let him out more often, he wouldn't feel the need to come out with your more negative emotions."

"It's not that simple," he said, almost inaudible.

"Not now, perhaps," I said, taking one of his hands in both of mine. "But maybe with time, it will be."

Bruce looked up from the floor and stared intently into my eyes. I could see the tears swimming in them, the pain and suffering so long hidden and buried coming to the surface in one big rush.

"How do I begin?" he asked.

I wanted to cry out with joy. At last, he was willing to try.

"Start small," I said. "Why not try… calling him by his name."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You always refer to the Hulk as 'the Other Guy'," I explained. "If you name him, or any fear, he'll seem a whole lot less scary."

"That simple?" he asked.

"At first, yeah," I said. "When you get the hang of that, we'll try something else, slowly building at a rate you feel comfortable with. And know if you need me, I'll always be here, Bruce."

A small smile appeared on his face, but I saw the pure elation in his eyes. How long had it been since he had someone there for him on every level?

"Thank you," he said, and I knew he meant it with his very soul.

"Never a problem, Bruce," I said, leaning up to gently brush my lips across his cheek.

I was alarmed at my own boldness. I never normally made the first move. I mean, I know I kissed him before I passed out in bed after the transformation, but I was half asleep and my inhibitions were lowered. Here, I was in complete control of my actions - unless Akisa had something to do with my sudden courage…

I schooled my features, however, and looked up at him, awaiting his reaction.

Bruce inhaled sharply, glancing down at me with disbelief clear in his eyes. After a moment, however, he pulled his hand from mine and placed it on my cheek, tilting my head up to better suit his height. (About three-quarters of an inch taller, if you wanted to know). I leaned into his touch, my own desires coming to the forefront for once.

Slowly, probably giving me chance to pull away, he leant in. I let my eyes flutter shut, waiting for the feeling of his lips on mine. I could feel his breath tickling my lips. He was so close to me I could smell him – a musky scent completely male and all Bruce. It made my insides quiver with longing.

"Dr Black?" Jarvis called, breaking the spell.

Bruce jumped back from me as if burnt, his eyes wide with shock. At his actions or mine, I didn't know. He crossed his arms over his chest as if to stop him from reaching out and touching me, looking away from me.

Sighing, I answered the AI. "Yes, Jarvis?" I asked.

"Agent Barton asked me to tell you that Director Fury is here," he said. "Apparently after Barton said that you weren't allowing any test to be performed on you, he got straight on a plane and headed over here. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him, although we did try. Also, Miss Pepper Potts is back, but will be unfortunately unable to join you for dinner this evening."

Groaning aloud, I said: "Thanks, Jarvis. Where are they?"

"In one of the meeting rooms," he replied. "I would be more than happy to direct you there."

"Thank you," I said. I glanced over at Bruce, who still looked shell-shocked. "You okay?" I asked.

His head snapped towards me, startled. He simply nodded, obviously unable to speak. Oh, Bruce.

"I've got to go," I said, "But this isn't over, okay?"

Again he nodded.

Sighing, I made my way to the door.

"Oh, and Bruce?" I called from the door. He looked over. "I wanted you to kiss me just now."  
On that note, I left him to his own devices. Maybe Director Fury could be of some use after all. I need to vent my pent up emotions on something, so why not get into an argument with the man who wanted to issue scientific tests on me? I knew by the end of this, one way or the other, I'd end up with one more enemy to add to the list.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm evil. Especially since I'm going on holiday over Easter and will have no internet connection therefore I won't be able to update... I'm sorry! If I could, I would. But no... So, happy Easter everyone and I'll see you when I get back! R&R!**

**Fronk x**


	13. Burning Fury

**AN: I'm back! Thanks for being patient with me. There's no internet connection that far south... However, I did get some writing done, so here is the new update. And to make up for the long wait and as a reward for your continued support... TWO CHAPTERS! Fronk x**

* * *

"... And that's final," a tall dark skinned man said to Clint.

He must be Director Fury. From what I could see of him – tall, strong stance, long black trench coat and gleaming bald head – combined with his commanding tone, I could tell he was used to being in charge.

"With all due respect, Director," Clint argued, his words clipped with contained anger. "I think the final decision is best left to Helena."

"Miss Black is thinking purely of herself," Fury said, "Whereas I am thinking of the wider population. We need to know what she can do in case she goes feral."

"I am not an animal, Director Fury," I put in, affronted, "I do not 'go feral'."

"Miss Black," Fury said, jumping back.

"Doctor," I corrected quickly.

"Sorry?" he asked, confused.

I sighed, irritated already. "I have a doctorate, Director, and I'd appreciate it if you acknowledged it."

"Dr Black," he amended, "I didn't mean to offend."

"Too bad," Akisa and I said at the same time. "You've had a wasted journey, Director," I alone said. "I'm not allowing tests to be carried out on me, and I would love to see you try and drug me into compliance."

Someone tried that once during the attack on me in New England. All it did was relax my control on Akisa, and she burnt the hell out of them. Not entirely proud, but at least Akisa had my back.

Director Fury's one visible eye twitched in irritation.

"Dr Black," he said, his tone deceptively calm. "I have orders from the World Security Council to make sure you're under control. You are not who we anticipated. We were expecting a Mr Percy Jackson. As such, we need to know what can be done to you if you loose it. For security measures."

"Or so you can lock me up or try to harvest my abilities," I snapped. "I have never tolerated liars, Director Fury, especially when people lie to me. We both know if you wanted to know of my abilities you could watch and analyse the video you have of the incident in New England."

"We are working to ensure that an incident of that nature does not happen again," Fury admitted.

"I can appreciate the concern," I said. "After all, New York City isn't some small coastal village in New England. However, if Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, deems me trustworthy enough to be here I would like to think you do, too."

"So that's why he outcast you for nine years, is it?" Fury asked.

"In that time I have learnt to control my abilities," I said, quieter after having lost some of my bravado at the mention of my exile. "I haven't had an episode of that magnitude since."

"But you still have episodes," Fury pressed.

"As if you don't let off some steam if you're pissed," I said, beginning to get annoyed. "That's all I'm doing: I make sure I'm in a secluded environment away from mortals and bystanders and let loose. I am always in total control when that happens."

Technically not true, but I doubt explaining that I relinquish control of my body to an enraged phoenix spirit would have helped my case much.

"So yesterday when Loki wound you up and you had an episode," Fury continued. "You were in total control? Then why did you pass out?"

"Have you ever tried releasing a several thousand year old fire spirit?" I demanded, "Because until you have you are in no position to judge me. It's tiring and takes a serious impact on my body. Yet another reason why I don't have many full episodes."

"But what if you were to have an episode and you weren't able to keep control?" Fury asked.

"In what hypothetical situation?" I asked, "Because I genuinely can't think of a time when I wouldn't have control over her."

"Her?" he asked, confused.

"Akisa," I said. "The phoenix," I elaborated at his still bemused expression.

"Say if someone got you so riled up that you just snapped," Fury said, "And burnt them. Then what would you do?"

"If I were to snap I'd probably just punch them," I said, "But I don't condone unnecessary violence, so that's also very unlikely."

"Then explain Loki to me," Fury said. I could tell he was quickly losing his patience.

I lowered my gaze to his shiny black boots.

"Loki got me really wound up, I'll admit that," I said quietly. "My banishment is a very touchy subject for me. I don't like talking about it. And Loki just kept pushing and pushing." I looked up to meet his gaze. "Much like you're doing now, Director. But I managed to contain myself long enough to get somewhere safe. I didn't 'snap', didn't scorch him; I kept in control, as I always have done except for the incident in New England."

I began to walk closer to Director Fury, raising my gaze into his. I let a bit of Akisa's power slip forth, heating the air close to me. Fury backed up a little, a spark of fear flashing through his eye.

"You may entertain the idea that you can cage Bruce, cage the Hulk, but have no such delusions about me. I have spent my life avoiding capture from your organisation. Do you think you can just show up here and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through. Remember, I am here of my own free will, Director, as a favour. I can just as quickly change my mind and go back home. But then you'd have made an enemy of the Phoenix Vessel." I allowed my eyes to flash fire, as if Akisa were present on the outside. "And I don't think I need to tell you would be a very bad idea."

Fury swallowed and stepped around me. He spoke for a moment with Clint in hushed tones. When he turned to me, his expression was steeled.

"Threatening me isn't a particularly good idea either, Dr Black," Fury warned me. "But under the circumstances I was understand you may be a little tense. I will allow you to remain here without the tests, but you will be under constant observation when on missions or in the training room. This is non-negotiable," he added sternly as I was about to protest.

I scowled but let it pass. An organisation like S.H.I.E.L.D could hack into any security camera in the world, even if I said no.

"I'll leave you all now," Fury said, "But I'll be keeping my eye on you. All of you."

He swept out of the room. I released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"You like working for that guy?" I asked Clint.

He laughed and guided me out of the meeting room.

"You handled yourself pretty well, considering," he praised. "I know I would have ended up hitting something."

"Don't tempt me," I grumbled.

Clint laughed again.

"You feel like letting out a bit of that steam?" he asked.

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Training ring," Clint explained. "I think the Asgardians are still there, Captain and possibly Natasha, too. I get the feeling Stark left a little after you did."

"You can only take being pummelled into the ground for so long," I allowed, a sly grin on my face.

"Totally," he said, smirking, "And we might as well see what you can do."

He was in for a shock.


	14. Dinner and a Movie

**Disclaimer: the lyrics aren't mine and belong to Disney.**

**A/N: Yes, this is kind of a mini songfic. Don't let that put you off, though - it just helps with the plotm and doesn't last very long. Honest! Fronk x**

* * *

The evening came around especially quickly. I managed to beat Clint and Natasha, but only just. As highly trained assassins, I didn't expect to be able to hold my ground against them as long as I did. It gave me a confidence boost in case I ever did need to defend myself on the battle ground with them.

That evening it was Steve's turn to cook. We all sat around the table at about half past seven, with the exception of Bruce. I found that a little suspicious.

"Where's Bruce?" I asked. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

"Dunno," Tony said. "Probably still up in the lab. Why?" he asked, a coy smile on his face. "Worried about your dear lover boy?"

I groaned, trying to hide my blush. "Didn't you learn your lesson earlier?" I asked him.

"What's going on here?" Clint asked, enjoying this far too much.

"Bruce and Helena slept together," Tony said matter-of-factly.

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the table. A chorus of disbelief erupted around the table.

"I did not sleep with him!" I screeched, mortified, "How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"When I stop seeing the googoo eyes, I'll let it go," Tony said smugly.

"We didn't sleep together, Tony," I heard Bruce say tiredly from the doorway, "Get over it already."

He shrugged and dug into his dinner. "Whatever you say," he mumbled.

Bruce came and took the seat opposite from mine, silently starting his meal. He looked shocking: bags under his eyes, skin pasty and glasses at a jaunty angle. Small talk carried on around the table, but there was an obvious tension in the air. Who knew that an almost-kiss that only Bruce and I knew about could cause so much friction among so many? After dinner, we all settled around the TV and watched a film. Tony ran over and put Disney's _'The Little Mermaid'_ in the player, and basically forced Bruce and I to sit next to each other, no matter how much Steve tried to put stop to his scheme. I didn't mind, of course, but I could feel Bruce stiff as a board next to me.

"_First, we got to create the mood," _Sebastian was saying, now about half way through the film. He introduced all the families of instruments and began to sing. _"There you see her," _he crooned, _"Sitting there across the way. She no got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try you want to kiss de girl."_

As he sung I glanced sideways at Bruce. I could honestly say I'd never felt like this about anyone before. I may have only known him a few days, but I knew I'd found something... real. I knew from Hulk that Bruce felt the same way, and by his actions this afternoon, but he was so unsure of himself, so self-conscious. I wanted to shake him and scream 'What's wrong with you? Why can't you see how amazing you are?'

"_Now's your moment," _Sebastian continued as Ariel and Eric's boat drifted into the willow tree, _"Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you'd better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss de girl."_

I sighed. What would it take for him to kiss me? I appreciated I had to be patient with him, not to mention gentle, but it was hard. Especially since I have ADHD and don't really like waiting for things. I didn't know how long it would take him, and after this afternoon it was driving me crazy. Bruce jumped to my left, tensing more than should be humanly possible. Looking up at him, I saw he had a pained expression on his face. I looked down and saw I had subconsciously leant into him.

I was the source of his discomfort.

"Excuse me," I mumbled and scurried from the room before anyone could object.

I went up in the elevator, past the floor that housed my room and up to the top floor. I had heard Tony say something about a stairwell on the top floor that lead to the roof. Something was pulling me there. A few moments later I managed to find the stairs and go up.

I emerged onto the roof and took a deep breath of city air as I was overwhelmed with noise. New York truly was the city that never sleeps. Traffic whizzed by on the roads so very far below. Lights continued to flicker in buildings, off as people left work and on as the night life opened up. A small smile emerged on my lips. In Chicago life was a lot slower, even for a major city.

'_You shouldn't be so hard on yourself,' _Akisa said softly, _'Nor Dr Banner. He just needs time. You are both broken people, Helena, only he hasn't had the support you have had.'_

"Support?" I scoffed, desperately trying the hold back tears, "From whom? The mother that gave up on me before I'd reached double digits? The family that abandoned me? The scientists that tried to turn me into a lab rat?"

'_What about your father, your brother?' _Akisa reminded me. _'Or me?'_

I sighed, sitting on the roof. "I'm sorry," I said. "You're right, as usual. I'm just so...so..." I struggled for the words to describe the conflicting emotions I had inside me.

'_Smitten?' _she said, a smile in her voice.

"I think it's more than that," I said quietly.

'_You have always been such a kind hearted, passionate soul,' _Akisa said. _'That is what has made my time with you one of the most enjoyable for me. Thus it is only natural those qualities apply to every aspect in your life. At least this time your judgement is correct.'_

I rolled my eyes at her. "You're still really mad about Andrew, aren't you?" I asked, smiling once more.

'_Not mad,' _she insisted, _'Just concerned for your sanity. I mean, you were the one who had to put up with the boy's pathetic excuse for conversation. By the gods, Helena, he thought your father's name was a medical condition.'_

I'd forgotten about that. When I mentioned my dad was called Hephaestus, he thought I was the daughter of an inflamed liver condition (i.e. Hepatitis. I thank the gods I never mentioned Hermes. Just think about it.). I was hugely surprised he even knew what that was. That was one of the deciding factors leading up to the termination of our relationship. That and he was cheating on me with the girl who was making my life a living hell through university.

"He was unbelievably hopeless," I said, laughing.

'_Remind me what on earth possessed you to accept the buffoon's offer?' _she said.

"He seemed sweet," I said. "And you know I'm a sucker for big brown eyes."

'_Just like the good doctor,' _Akisa said suggestively,

A wistful smile spread across my face. "Just like Bruce," I agreed.

'_You'll get there eventually, Helena,' _Akisa assured. _'Just remember no matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.'_

"What is it with quoting Disney lately?" I laughed. "And how do you even know a Cinderella quote? I hate that film and refuse to watch it because she annoys me too much."

'_My last vessel loved it especially,' _Aksia revealed. _'Like you know Hercules, I know Cinderella.'_

"Poor you," I said.

'_I know,' _she sighed.

I was about to reply when I saw something flash in the sky above the Empire State building. Peering closer, I saw lighting streak across the sky. Zeus must be having a fit about something. But what could irritate the King of the Gods so much? I knew it wouldn't be anything good... unless it was because Hera had disappeared again. Somehow I think Lord Zeus would be the only one who would care.

Not wanting to stay outside just in case. I headed back in. I made my way back to my room and, after getting changed for bed, flopped on my bed. There was no point wondering about anything else this evening: I had already over thought things too much as it was. I rolled onto my side and snuggled into the mattress. Perhaps a girly day out tomorrow with Pepper would do me some good.

* * *

**A/N: So there they are. The two chapters.**

**I love that scene in 'The Little Mermaid', and figured it summed up Helena and Bruce's relationship at the moment. I guess a lot of you are going 'For God's sake, man, kiss her already!'**

**What did you guys think? R&R!**

**'Til next week, Fronk x**


	15. Dress Shopping Yay (Sarcasm)

**Ahem. So. I know I haven't really posted lately. But I have valid excuses! We had exams sprung on us so I've been revising like mad, and tehn my laptop decided to stop working (I'm even using my mum's now to post this). A before when I hadn't posted for a while, I hope two chapters will suffice. Not a lot of Bruce in these, but some important plot points, so pay attention! Fronk x**

* * *

I awoke the next morning refreshed after a dream-free sleep. I stayed for a moment in the half-asleep, half-awake bliss that came just before reality stepped in. Well, I say 'stepped': this morning it stomped into my day in the form of Pepper Potts.

"I'm glad you're up," she said, pulling open the curtains without a hint of remorse. "We've got a busy day today, trying to find you a dress on the morning of the gala. I mean, what woman doesn't own a dress? And why on earth did Tony assign me to do it? Doesn't he get I'm already busy enough as it is organising this thing without having to be a personal shopper, too?"

I sat up and stared blankly at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You don't just come into someone's room and start complaining about your boyfriend or my lack in feminine attire," I stated. "At least give me a few minutes before you start so I can wake up properly and contribute better."

She shrugged. "No need," she said, "I have all morning to complain to you. Now, come on: you've got thirty minutes to be in the lobby or I'm leaving without you."

Wow. No wonder Tony put her in charge of Stark Industries. She was fierce. Hastily, I got into the shower and afterwards dressed in a grey t-shirt and jeans. I pushed my hair over my shoulders, not bothering to tie it up, and made my way to the living area for breakfast.

No one was there when I got there, so I grabbed a couple of cereal bars and headed straight down to the lobby, not wanting to be late. Pepper was there waiting for me.

"Seeing as you're here early, we'll go now," she said, going out and stepping into a limousine I hadn't noticed before. We were outside the first shop before 9:30am.

"This is one of my favourite stores," Pepper said as we walked in through the doors. "I get pretty much all of my dresses from here – when Tony's buying, of course."

I smiled and followed as she led me towards a rack of clothes. I searched through that rack, and the next, and the next until eventually, four shops later, I was ready to give up. All the places Pepper was taking me where very girly – and I didn't do girly very well. She was trying to dress me like a princess when I knew I wouldn't feel comfortable in that. I drew the line at the bright pink ballerina-style dress the directed at me.

"Pepper," I said, "I appreciate your help, I really do, but all of this just isn't me. If you're really busy, head back to the tower and get something done. I'll have a wander, see what I can find."

She studied me for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay," she said. "I'll leave you be, but don't go anywhere that looks rough. I'll leave you with Tony's credit card and let you go by yourself. Anyone I can call for you?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks," I said. "I think I'll get this done quicker on my own."

"I'll see you back at the Tower," she said before sprinting off. I had the impression she'd be a lot better to be around when she wasn't stressed about organising a charity ball.

I went outside the shop and let my feet guide me. As well as Tony's credit card, I had enough money for a cab fare back to the Tower, so I was alright there. Looking in shop windows, I didn't see anything I wanted to wear. Akisa hardly approved, either.

'_Who in their right minds would wear something like this?' _she asked as we walked past yet another designer shop. _'I mean, that one looks like it has been puked on by a fairy. Those colours should not be together on one dress. Or at all.'_

I smothered a laugh and continued walking. If Akisa had her way, I'd end up dressing in a toga all the times, so I very rarely followed her advice.

By eleven I was ready for calling a cab and going home when I noticed something peculiar. Squinting, I saw a very tall man in a trench coat, his collar high and broad brimmed hat low to cover his face. Abruptly, he stopped walking and spun to face me. Well, if that didn't scream 'Hi, I'm a monster trying to kill you!' I didn't know what did. Not wanting hang around long enough to see what he wanted, I turned down the nearest side ally and walked briskly away from the street.

After a few moments I realised the monster probably would have been better. The ally was dark, damp, and smelt more than a little funky. I swear I saw a rat scurry out from behind a trash can. There was a group on youths at the end of the ally that didn't look the nicest of people. Even though I knew I could take them, fighting a group of mortals probably wasn't the smartest of ideas when trying to keep a low profile. I ducked into the nearest doorway.

The door opened with the tinkle of chimes. I seemed to have wandered into a back ally Chinese store. I was surrounded by shelf after shelf of suspicious looking substances in jars. I'm sure the light headed feeling I got had something to do with the incense sticks being burned in corner – at least, I hoped they were incense sticks…

"Hallo?" I heard someone call from further in store, "Can I help you?"

I peered in to see a small Chinese woman stood behind the counter. Her face was crinkled and her stature was small, but there was a spark of life and wisdom in her old eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, "I'm slightly lost. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"This is _Madame Zhang's __Fènghuáng wū_," the woman said. "We sell all manner of Chinese items, if you hadn't already guessed. Can I assist you in anything today?"

'_That translates as '_Madame Zhang's Phoenix Coven_',' _Akisa informed me.

How apt.

"I'm just browsing, thank you," I said politely. I might as well while I was here. Hopefully those thugs will have gone by the time I'd finished. She nodded and went about her business.

Looking around, I saw they really did sell all manner of Chinese items. I saw traditional medicines, lucky cats, horoscope books and, wait, were they… dresses? I walked over to them, intrigued. I had always been a great lover of traditional Chinese memorabilia, and loved the design of the clothes. Rummaging through the racks, I fell in love with one dress in particular.

It was made from what looked and felt like red silk. It tied around the neck and had a low, open back. The design was what enchanted me, though; stitched onto the dress was a golden phoenix majestically rising from misty mountains sewn around the hem. It looked so realistic, as if Akisa herself has sat as a muse for the creator.

'_I very much approve,' _Akisa said. I smiled broadly at her antics.

"Excuse me?" I called into the shop, hoping to gain the old woman's attention.

"Yes?" she asked, materialising from the shadows to my left. I jumped in surprise.

"How much for this dress?" I asked.

"For you?" she asked, "Fifteen drachma."

Drachma? Surely not.

"Fifteen dollars?" I asked, hoping I'd misheard her.

She shook her head. "No, _Fènghuáng róngqì_," she said, "Fifteen _drachma_. I have plenty of dollars but am running low on drachma. I assume you have some with you?"

I did, of course, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"I'm sorry," I said, feigning innocence. "I don't know what -"

"Do not insult my intelligence," she interrupted sternly. "I know a demigod when I see one, _Fènghuáng róngqì_, and one does not get to twenty six without learning one's true identity."

I looked closely at her. There wasn't anything that signalled 'monster' to me, but I had been wrong about that in the past. That was an embarrassing incident in the hardware store. Still, if she was, Akisa would have become very jumpy, but she was staying oddly silent.

'_What is that she keeps calling me?' _I asked Akisa.

'_Phoenix vessel,' _Akisa replied, suspicion in her voice.

"How do you know?" I asked, not knowing whether to be shocked or in awe.

"Please," she scoffed. "My own nephew is a demigod: a powerful one, too. I know."

"Then fifteen drachma it is," I said slowly, still a little cautious.

"Good sale," she said, shuffling towards the counter.

Grabbing the dress from the rail, I followed her. For someone so old and small, she sure was fast on her feet. As I paid, I noticed the huge variety of bills and coins in the cash register: American, Canadian and Hong Kong dollars, British pounds, Rupee, Euros, drachma, yen and what looked like scarab beetles. Where used scarab beetles as a currency?

"Good fortune to you today, _Fènghuáng róngqì_," she said, handing me the dress in a brown paper bag.

I nodded. "You too, Madame Zhang."

She smiled and scurried off into the back of the shop. I saw a different door leading out into daylight and chose to go through that instead of to the back ally I'd arrived from. I stepped out into the hustle and bustle of China Town. Overwhelmed by the sudden amount of colour and sound, it took me a moment to move. I walked out the doorway to the shop and headed in the opposite direction to the tourists. Once I'd found the entrance, or in my case exit, I haled a cab and made my way home. All I wanted now was a nice, calming, closely-avoiding-getting-attacked-by-monster-and-i nstead-finding-a-curiously-strange-Chinese-store-a nd-having-an-old-lady-knowing-you're-a-demigod free afternoon.

Too bad nothing ever went my way.


	16. Freaks and Monsters

As I rounded the corner to Stark Tower (a lot later than I'd hoped because of the traffic I hadn't anticipated around the Tower) I was overwhelmed with all the photographers and journalists. I saw some workers were placing a red carpet in front of the doors. People were already lining the sidewalk behind the press to get the 'best seats'. Who exactly was coming to this charity event? More importantly, how the hell was I supposed to get back in without being noticed?

'_We could fly,' _Akisa suggested.

'_Because a woman bursting into flames and flying into Stark Tower wouldn't be suspicious at all,' _I thought to her sarcastically. _'The key phrase was '_without being noticed_''._

'_No need to get snappy,' _she chastised. _'What do you suggest, then?'_

Now that was the problem. I glanced around to see what I could do. I began to walk a bit further towards the Tower, hoping to find a better way in from closer up. I noticed an open window a few floors up, conveniently next to a flat roofed building. Making my way over there, I entered the slightly derelict building. (Why Tony left the building there, I had no idea).

As soon as I set foot inside I could tell something was wrong. Akisa sensed it too. Gingerly, I began to back out of the building but stopped when I sensed someone stood in the door way. I whirled around and was surprised with what I saw.

A man stood in the doorway. He was obviously an older gentleman, but he had aged quite nicely. His skin like tanned leather, his once dark brown hair greying and silver by his ears. He stood tall, a man used to authority. He was wearing brown slacks and a white button down shirt. I seemed to recognise him from somewhere, but I couldn't place him. All in all he looked fairly normal, but when I glanced into his eyes I saw something was so very wrong. His dark brown orbs were completely blank: there was no glimpse of a soul there. Not a monster, but not exactly 'all there'.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I said I'd get him one day," he rasped, "The little monster."

Because that didn't send the 'psycho' alarms ringing or anything_._

"So, I'm just gonna go now..." I said, backing slowly away from the clearly deranged man.

"You'll go nowhere, you freak," the man spat.

I felt Akisa was beginning to get riled up. If I was honest, I didn't blame her. Who was this guy and who in Hades did he think he was?!

"I have been told of you, φωτιά σκάφος πουλί," he said, "I know what you are, what you do. You are as bad as the monster that took my son."

"Look, sir," I said, slightly alarmed he knew my Greek title, "I don't know who you are, but I'd recommend backing off. I don't want to hurt you."

"You will hurt him though," he snarled. "Freaks and monsters don't belong together. Forever alone."

"Who sent you?" I asked. A mortal shouldn't – couldn't - know this.

"All in time," he said. "For now I send a message: she is coming, coming soon. There is no one who shall escape her wrath, for no one shall survive mistress Ka -"

That's when I sent a bolt of fire at him. Well, I say 'I', but it was really Akisa doing it for me. She didn't try to kill him, obviously, but he was creeping us out. While he was distracted with ducking, I made a run for one of the holes in the walls were a second story window would have once been. Jumping, I hoisted myself up onto the ledge and climbed up onto the roof. Using Akisa's powers, I jumped again through the open window into Stark Tower. Right onto Stark himself.

"Sorry," I apologised, helping him up.

"What is wrong with the front door?" he asked.

"The press and screaming fangirls," I answered.

He rushed over to the window. "Are they here already?" he asked, amazed. "I wasn't expecting them for at least another three hours."

"So you knew they were coming?" I asked

"Oh, yeah," he said, leading me down the corridor towards an elevator. "I invited the press to cover the event. Don't worry, though; no press is allowed inside the event, so your identity will be safe. And as for the fangirls, what can I say?" he said, pushing the button in the elevator, "The public adores me."

I rolled my eye at him, unable to keep the laugh from falling from my lips.

Tony glanced over at me, looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked, a little self-conscious.

"You okay?" he asked, concern on his face, "You seem a bit out of breath."

As we got out of the elevator I retold my story, from the monster to the Chinese store to the weird guy in the building.

"What building was this?" he asked as we sat either side of the kitchen island.

"The, like, two story kinda derelict one next door," I said, "Right next to the window I came in."

"Helena, there's no building there," he said slowly. "You really think I'd let something like that stay next to my glorious Tower? I own the building rites for the whole block – it would have been demolished instantly."

"Then where was I?" I asked, seriously confused.

"No clue, birdy," he said. "Maybe that 'Ka' had something to do with it."

"Perhaps," I muttered. "I'm still clueless as to who that could be."

"I'll hack into .E.L.D and try to see what I can find," Tony offered.

"If you're going to do that I'd probably focus on the guy," I said. "Knowing my luck Ka will be some Greek thing that has been dead for the gods know how long. Not that I'm condoning you hacking into a government database," I added quickly, just in case S.H.I.E.L.D happened to the listening in.

Tony chuckled. "If .E.L.D – or anyone for that matter – had hacked into my system, I'd know," he reassured me. "So feel free to say whatever you want here and not have to worry about it coming back to bite you. Unless the agents or Cap here hears you. Then you might be in trouble."

"I don't want to know," Steve said firmly, pouring himself a glass of water and sitting next to me. "You ready for the gala tonight, ma'am?"

I smiled at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Helena?" I asked.

"At least once more, ma'am," he said.

"Ooh, half a _Pirates of the Caribbean _quote," Tony mocked. "You're starting to scare me Steve Rodgers, with your twenty-first century pop culture references."

"Captain," he said, fighting a smile. "_Captain _Steve Rodgers."

I laughed outright. "I had no idea you were a _Pirates _fan!"

"Are you kidding me?" Tony asked. "Where have you been for the last few weeks? He's never shut up about it since we watched it!"

"Chicago," I said, "I only got here a few days ago, Tony, remember?"

He scratched his chin. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Huh, seems like longer."

"Before I decide whether or not to be offended, how long do I have until the gala starts?" I asked the boys.

"It starts officially at seven," Tony supplied, "But everyone will be getting here from about six, so then."

I glanced at my watch. Two thirty.

"I got a few hours to kill," I told them. "Any ideas?"

"Isn't your cousin supposed to be dropping in today?" Steve asked.

I shook my head. "Alabaster can't get," I said. "He still has a few celestial issues with New York."

"Celestial issues?" Steve asked, thoroughly confused.

"The gods won't let him, dude," Tony supplied. "And speaking of, why not give me a mythology lesson? Might as well brush up on it in case anything starts attacking us."

That didn't sound like half a bad idea. But where to start? Oh, I know...

"Well," I began, "I suppose the first thing you should know is that you and I, Mr Stark, are related."

* * *

**There they are, my lovely readers. Thank you for all your continued support even though I haven't been regular. And hello and welcome to my new followers/favourtiers. I really appreciate it! I will try to get back into the habbit of sundays (after this sunday, so starting on the 12th) being the day I update. **

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R!**

**Fronk x**


	17. The Night of the Gala

A few hours later, after Tony had recovered from the shocking news of his true lineage, Pepper came in and said we all had to get ready. I had a shower, dried my hair and put it up in a bun with a few loose strands framing my face. I put on the dress, thankful that it actually fitted as I hadn't tried it on in the store. It hugged my curves appreciatively but still allowing me to breathe (a problem I'd had in the past). I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and was ready.

I walked out of my room and headed to the elevator. Thor met me on the way. He was in the more elaborate version of his armour, complete with a billowing red cape. He seemed particularly happy this evening.

"Hi, Thor," I greeted. "Why so happy?"

He beamed at me as we got into the elevator. "Lady Helena," he said, "I am most excited that I shall experience a Midgardian feast. I have never been to one before. I should like to bring some Asgardian culture to the mortal in attendance."

I was almost too afraid to ask, but...

"And what exactly does that entail?" I asked.

"Well," he began, leaning in conspiratorially, "Stark has informed me that there shall be an 'open bar' this evening, where all the drinks are being paid for by him. If it gets too boring for my tastes I shall challenge people to a drinking contest, as we do on Asgard when festivities are lacking. I shall drink them all under the table!"

I laughed loudly as we exited the elevator, drawing looks from the guests already in the hall. Whoever had decorated this place had done an amazing job. This room, I had been told, was usually used for press conferences and such, but tonight had been transformed. It reminded me of a villa on Olympus: there were stone pillars dotted around the room, large tables with delicious looking spreads, and people who looked like they'd just stepped off the front cover of '_Vogue' _or _'Cosmopolitan'_. Inspecting their faces, I realised a lot of the probably had.

"Do you recognise these people, Lady Helena?" Thor asked.

All I could do was nod. I recognised nearly everyone. There were actors, musicians, politicians, scientists... People from all walks of life, brought together by Tony Stark. Figures. All eyes turned to stare at Thor. I suppose it wasn't every day that an Asgardian walked in in his armour – for regular people, anyway. While people's attention was diverted, I slunk off in search of someone I knew that wouldn't cause attention.

I spent a bit of time socialising, circulating around the people there. In one evening I had managed to meet some of my favourite singers, a couple of world famous actors and some of the brightest minds of our generation. Long story short, I was more than a little star struck. After a few hours I headed over to the open bar and got myself a drink. I had been sat down for about five minutes before I heard my name.

"Dr Black!" I heard someone call.

Turning around, I looked for the source of the voice. I saw a middle aged man with rich blue eyes and greying brown hair standing by one of the floor to ceiling windows, dressed in a tweed suit with leather patches on the elbows. I smiled brightly, making my over to him. I should have recognised him anywhere. Once stood in front of him I embraced my old university professor.

"Professor Finch!" I said, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was invited by Mr Stark himself," he replied, "Apparently he'd heard of my work from someone and called me to get me here tonight. He wants to consult me on my work with NASA training teams and the anti-gravity devices I'm developing." He looked over his half-moon glasses at me pointedly. "Now I wonder where he heard about an old professor like me?"

I smiled bashfully. "He wanted to know where I did my doctorate," I explained, "It's only natural I'd mention my tutors. Tony was really interested in your work and how he may be able to adapt it to his Iron man suits."

Prof. Finch nodded. "I can see how it might be useful for the man. But what are you doing here? Last I heard you were at some private labs in Chicago."

"I'm working with Tony now," I said. Technically not a lie, just not quite how the professor thought. "To quote Tony, we're making his suit 'everything proof'."

Prof. Finch laughed. "That sounds like the Tony Stark I've seen on various new bulletins."

"I hope I live up to those expectations," Tony said from behind me.

I chose that moment to leave the boys. As much as I wanted to stay, I got the feeling Tony wanted to talk to Prof. Finch on his own. I still thought it was really bizarre that he was here to start with. Something didn't quite feel right...

So wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the person I walked in to.

"I am so sorry!" I said, clinging onto them in a vain attempt to keep myself upright.

"I'm the one that's sorry," the guy said. "I was just blinded by your radiance and walked straight into you."

I looked up at him. He had perfect tanned skin, blonde hair obviously out of a bottle, and shining but blank turquoise eyes. I recognised him as a Hollywood heartthrob that a girl from university was obsessed with. I also remember her saying even though he looked like an angel, he was more like the devil. I'd have to keep my guard up around him.

"No harm done," I said cautiously, smiling slightly.

"At least let me buy you a drink to make up for it?" he asked.

Oh, gods, he was hitting on me.

I held up the half full glass still in my hands. "I'm good," I said, "But thank you."

I made a move to walk past him when he grabbed my arm. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes. Obviously he didn't take rejection well.

"Don't just leave a guy hanging like that, babe," he said, a faux smile on his face. "I'll accompany you to the bar and we can talk."

"Really," I said, pulling my arm from his grasp, "I'm fine."

Again I tried to get past him. Again he stopped me. That was it. I allowed a piece of my inner fire to spill forth, burning his hand. He pulled back from me, a look of shock and irritation on his face.

"Babe -" he began.

I held up me hand to stop him.

"Call me that one more time, and you will regret it," I warned, my voice low.

"She said no, idiot," someone said from behind him. "Take the hint."

The jackass turned sharply to stare at the man that had spoken. Bruce didn't even flinch at his attempt at intimidation. His eyes, however, were streaked green...

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" the guy snapped.

"The Incredible Hulk," Bruce replied simply.

The guy had the nerve to scoff. "Oh, c'mon. That's like me saying I'm Captain America."

Bruce took half a step closer, his eyes completely green.

"Do you really think pushing me is a good idea?" he asked quietly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The guy finally got the hint. His face blanched and he scurried off. I met Bruce's gaze, still green. I knew he couldn't Hulk out here. He needed calming down.

"Thank you, Bruce," I said, taking a step closer and placing my hand on his upper arm. "It's all okay now."

"He shouldn't have touched you," he grit out fiercely.

I tried desperately ignored the shivers that possessive statement sent down my spine.

"I know," I said, beginning to rub his arm comfortingly. "But it's okay now, Bruce. You saved me. Both of you."

That seemed to snap him out of it. Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, Bruce's eye returned to the chocolate brown I wanted so badly to melt in. He stepped back from me, leaving my hand suspended in the air.

"Anyone could see you were uncomfortable," he mumbled. "It's what anyone would have done."

I smiled slightly, lowering my hand to my side.

"But not just anyone did," I said, "You did, Bruce. Thank you."

He nodded and walked away from me, fading into the seas of people. I sighed. What would it take for that man to act on the emotions he clearly had? He so obviously wouldn't have stepped in if he didn't feel something for me. I walked back over to the bar and took my still vacant seat.

"Lover boy still playing hard to get?" Tony said as he took the seat next to me. Loki came and sat on my other side, cleverly disguised out of his armour as not to cause mass panic within the party guests and the world's media.

"You have no idea," I grumbled, finishing my drink which was immediately refilled with a knowing glance from the sharply dressed bar man.

"Maybe we can assist there?" Loki offered.

I raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I may regret asking later, but how are you planning to help?"

They shared a look over my head and wore identical smirks on their faces.

"Is that accepting our help?" Tony asked, cocking his head to one side.

I was willing to try anything at his point.

"What the hell," I relented, "It's not like I have anything to lose."

"You won't regret it," they said, hopping off their bar stools and walking off together. You'd never have guessed they were mortal enemies at one point.

Now all I could do was wait.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm evil for the cliff hanger. You'll just have to come back and find out what Tony and Loki's plan is... R&R!**


	18. Bella Notte

As the evening progressed I got more and more agitated. I still had no idea what Loki and Tony were planning, but I had the distinct feeling someone was watching me. And to top it all off, the singer was ruining one of my favourite songs. I may not be a child of Apollo, but I can appreciate good music when I hear it. I cringed every time she hit a bum note, as did the guitarist playing with her.

I finished my third glass but stopped the bar man from refilling it. At this point I was far too tempted to drink myself into a stupor, which would be a very bad idea. I glanced at the clock on the wall: 10:40pm. I figured I'd been here long enough for Tony not to throw a fit when I tried to escape back to my room. I never had been one for parties.

When I was half way towards the door, and coincidently in the middle of the dance floor (there was no way around the edges; believe me, I looked), I heard a rich male tenor begin his song. I recognised it as _'O Sole Mio'_. I may not be a classical music fan, but I had to admit the singer was very talented. I stood there for a moment taking in the beautiful sound before someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes, Loki?" I asked, turning and facing him.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked, bowing towards me formally.

I took his outstretched hand, walking into his open arms.

"You may," I said, smiling. "Is dancing quite a big thing on Asgard, then?"

He nodded. "Feasts are an essential part of socialising, and dancing often happens at those events."

I nodded. "But I haven't seen you dancing all evening," I reminded him. "Why now? Why me?"

"Phase one of the plan, Lady Helena," Loki said, winking.

I rolled my eyes at him in good humour but carried on none the less. We continued to converse and sway slightly so the slow tempo of the song. As the song drew to a close, someone else tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see Tony stood there. Now I was getting suspicious.

"Let me guess," I said, "Phase two?"

He smirked. "You know it," he said facing Loki, "Mind if I interrupt a bit early?"

"Not at all, Stark," he said, backing off and letting my hand fall onto Tony's upturned palm.

Tony pulled me into his surprisingly strong arms and whisked me off around the floor, making sure to do flamboyant moves whenever we passed a certain part of the room. I was beginning to get a little dizzy and more than a little bit interested in the boys strange antics.

"Tony," I said, leaning back, "Other than giving me motion sickness, is there any point to the over the top way you're dancing?"

"Phase three," was all he said.

I scrunched my face up in annoyance at his cryptic answer. He laughed and pulled me close once more.

The tenor's song changed once again. Now he was singing _'Bella Notte' _from Lady and the Tramp. As Tony stopped us I listened intently. This was one of my favourite Disney songs of all time. I just adored it. In fact, it was in the 'Top 25 Most Played' list on my iPod. I glanced at Tony's deceptively innocent face. Maybe this was part of Tony and Loki's plan…?

"Helena?" someone asked timidly over my shoulder.

I turned and saw Bruce stood there, his head angled downwards towards the floor so I couldn't see his face clearly. When I saw him earlier I didn't have chance to appreciate how handsome he looked this evening. He had a grey dress suit on with the buttons on the jacket fastened around his waist. His shirt was deep red in colour, a similar shade to my dress. He wore the same brown loafers he wore every day, though.

"May, I, urm, cut in?" he stammered, still not looking up.

I glanced at Tony, who nodded encouragingly.

'Phase four,' he mouthed at me.

Finally understanding, I smiled as I left Tony's grip and placed myself in Bruce's arms, lacing my hands around the back of his neck.

"Of course," I said gently.

As Bruce wrapped his arms gingerly around my waist, the man began to sing and we started swayed gently.

"_Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_," he said, his rich voice tumbling effortlessly across the room, "_And we call it bella notte_."

"You look beautiful this evening, by the way," Bruce mumbled.

I smiled up at him. "And you look very handsome," I replied, "Especially since we match."

His lips quirked up in a smile. "I had noticed that," he said, "Tony told me to wear the shirt. Only now it's making sense."

"That man is determined to get us together," I laughed.

Bruce tensed. I sighed. Just when I thought we might be getting somewhere...

"_You will find enchantment here_," the tenor continued, "_The night will weave its magic spell_."

'_I could do with a bit of that,' _I thought sadly.

'_Do not rely on the magic of others,' _Akisa reminded me, _'You have more than enough of your own magic within you to supply for many nights.'_

She was right. I laid my head against Bruce's shoulder, tightening my grip on his neck, my fingers tangling in the short curls at the top of his neck. I felt him instantly go rigid but I refused to move. The song was supposed to be romantic. And dammit I would find the romance in Bruce if it killed me. After a moment he rested his head on top of mine, his hands rubbing up and down my spine.

"About what happened yesterday," Bruce began, "In the lab -"

"If you're about to apologise you can stop right now," I snapped. "I don't want to hear it."

"I didn't realise I'd upset you that much," he said quietly.

"Oh, Bruce, the only time you upset me was when you stopped," I said honestly, my tone softening. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted you to kiss me."

"You weren't?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

I raised my head to look him square in the eyes.

"No," I said, a small smile on my face. "Bruce, may I be honest with you?"

He nodded. I took a deep breath and prepared to spill my heart out.

"I have never felt like this before for someone," I began. "I don't think I'll ever be able to put it into words how strongly I feel for you. I feel so strong that it scares me." I paused for a moment. "I've been in relationships before," I told him, "None of them knew who I was, _what _I was, and that has always weighed on my shoulders, always niggling in the back of my mind. If they found out, would they reject me, or hate me, or fear me? But you know me, all of me, and understand what it's like." I placed one of my hands lightly on his cheek. "I've always been an admirer of your work and mind, but knowing you is so much more than that.

"Not only do you have a brilliant intellect, but the way you apply it is astounding. You have a secret sense of humour that I'm sure hardly anyone knows about," I told him, "And once I've gotten to know you I've discovered such a sweet disposition that comes to the surface every now and again. And I think that all that is just the tip of the ice burg. If you'd let me, I'd like to try and find out more. Whether or not that is in a romantic capacity or not is up to you."

There. I'd told him.

We spent the next few moments in silence while he thought over it.

"But what about the Oth- the Hulk?" he whispered at last. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you, Bruce," I said, completely meaning it. I trusted him more than I did anyone else, I think. "I know you would never hurt me."

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like the longest time.

"_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_," the tenor continued in the background. "_On this lovely bella notte_."

The way the lights around the room danced in Bruce's eyes, it did look like he had stars living within their depths. I saw the indecision in his eyes and felt trepidation creep into my stomach. If he turned me down it was his decision and would just have to respect that, but I hoped beyond hope that he didn't. I don't know how I would take it.

"_This is the night, and the heavens all rise_," the tenor concluded, "_On this lovely bella notte_."

That's when I felt Bruce's lips on mine.

He wasn't applying much pressure, giving me space to pull away if I wanted to. Like Hades. I pressed forwards, tangling my fingers in Bruce's short but unbelievably soft hair. The feeling on his lips on mine was so much more than I imagined. He didn't try to force me into anything but kept me engaged. His lips moved seamlessly over mine in one fluid motion. I sighed into the kiss, my teeth catching his top lip. I felt him take a sharp intake of breath. Before he could act however, a loud cat-call cut through the romantic spell we'd woven in the middle of the dance floor.

"I am going to kill Tony," I muttered once we'd parted.

"Hulk smash," Bruce grumbled.

I looked up into his eyes and saw them completely green. The Hulk was present in Bruce's body.

"We'll get our own back later, Hulk, don't you worry," I reassured him.

Bruce's mouth morphed into a Hulk grin before the green receded from Bruce's eyes and he was back with me once more.

"Did I just Hulk-out a little?" he asked, confusion making his face adorable.

"A little," I confirmed, smiling softly, "But nothing major."

He nodded, satisfied. We both looked around to find everyone staring at us. Bruce seemed to shy away from the stares, but it only angered me. Who were these people to judge us?

"You know Bruce," I said loudly, "It's as if these people have never seen a couple kissing in public before."

They rightly looked embarrassed and began to look away and return to their own business. Bruce chuckled and slid his arm securely around my waist.

"You wanna get out here quick, before anyone comes over to bother us?" Bruce asked.

I leant against his shoulder. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure," I said.

We walked out together, arm in arm. Tony tried to stop us, but I sent him a glare that froze him in his tracks. Twenty minutes later, I was snuggled up in Bruce's bed, in my man's arms, feeling happier than I had in a long, long time.

* * *

**There we have it folks! Bruce and Helena are now officially an item. Now that they're all happy, I think it's time to stir it up a little... Mwuhahahaha! And for those who were asking a little while, Leo will soon be making an appearance - and I mean it this time, not like before when 'soon' turned into about ten chapters or so. Thanks for reading, R&R! Fronk x**


	19. He Ain't an Intruder, He's My Brother

I awoke the next morning to a feeling of warmth and contentment. Blinking my eyes open, I was greeted to Bruce's deep brown eyes. The events of last night came flooding back to me, and I smiled broadly. Bruce's hair was sticking up at all angles from his evening's rest, making him look adorable in the low light of his room.

"Good morning," I said happily.

"Morning," he said, his voice gravely as he leaned down and chastely kissed my lips.

I tenderly placed my hand on his cheek and made more of the kiss. Soon I felt his tongue brush against my lower lips. I opened my mouth and gladly gave him access. His tongue had only made brief contact with my own, sending sparks of desire dancing through my body, when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hate to break it up in there, guys," Tony's voice called obnoxiously through the door, "But everyone else is up and waiting for you two before they start breakfast and Thor is getting hungry."

We remained quiet as we heard his footsteps retreat down the corridor.

"I am going to end up choking him one day soon," I whispered.

Bruce chuckled. "We better not keep the god of thunder waiting," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and finding his glasses from the bed side table.

I sat up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, peppering kisses across his bare shoulders.

"Helena," Bruce said, a warning in his voice.

"Five more minutes!" I demanded. "We haven't been together 24 hours yet and other people are already dictating our lives. Thor's a big boy who had been taught how to use the toaster and can look after himself. He can make a few Pop Tarts if he gets really hungry."

Bruce shook his head and nudged me around so I was sat next to him. He placed his arms around my shoulders, pulled me into his embrace and rested his head on mine, I felt him press a gentle kiss onto the top of my head before he spoke.

"I'm sure five more minutes wouldn't hurt," he allowed.

I smiled and snuggled down into his chest.

It hadn't even been thirty seconds before we were interrupted again. This time it was Loki materialising into the room. He looked like he'd just woken up too, his hair wild and chest bare. His eyes were blood shot and looked a little misty. And boy, did he look pissed.

"Stark just came barrelling into my room," he bit out, "Exclaiming loudly about how everyone was waiting for you and that you'd probably just ignore him but may take me seriously. So please; hurry up and get down there before he gets more impatient and whales at me once more at which point I will not be so forgiving. I am now going to go back to bed as I believe I consumed far too much alcohol last night at the gala. Good day."

And 'pop', he disappeared.

"And now we should probably move," Bruce reasoned.

"Messing with the guy who tried to take over the world probably isn't the best of ideas," I agreed, "Let alone when he's hung over." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his slightly stubbly jaw. "I'll go across the hall, get dressed and meet you back in here in ten, yeah?"

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

We got up and went our separate ways. Exactly ten minutes later we met in the corridor and headed to the elevator. A few minutes later we were walking into the living area hand in hand.

"And here's the happy couple," Steve called, spotting us first.

A round of cheers went up around the room. I rolled my eyes while Bruce ducked his head. I went over to the breakfast bar, tugging Bruce after me.

"Morning to you too, guys," I said.

"May I eat now?" Thor demanded to know.

We told him he could. He seemed very relieved as he dove for the box of Pop Tarts.

"You know," Tony said from the far corner, "You two seem to be making a habit of being quiet. I like it."

"Still haven't slept together, Tony," Bruce told him.

Tony stared at us for a moment, rendered speechless.

"Why not?" he asked eventually, bemused. "I thought you liked her, Bruce?"

"Not all couples sleep together before the first date, Tony," he told him.

"I'm sure that's just you. Pre-Pepper of course," I added.

"Phoenix burn," Clint called, a smile on his face, "Ten times more humiliating than a regular insult."

Just then there was a large puff of smoke in the centre of the room right above the coffee table, interrupting the laughter. A moment later someone fell through the smoke and crashed through the table. All the Avenger's sprung to attention, their concealed weapons pointing at the intruder. As the smoke cleared, we began to see the person. He looked about 18, with black messy hair and brown eyes we both shared. He wore a green button-down shirt with grease and oil stains all over it. The most distinguishing feature was the tool belt around his waist, an item that he still doesn't know the origins of but had turned out to be infinitely useful over the years.

"Who are you and what do you seek, mortal man?" Thor's voice boomed.

Coughing, the young man stood and waved the remnants of smoke from around his face.

"Mios dios! So sorry about the table, man," he said, his voice having a hint of an accent, "The guy is still working out the kinks to the transportation spell. It's painful, too."

"You haven't answered the question, kid," Clint reminded him.

"My name's Leo," he said. "I am in Avenger's Tower, right?"

"Yeah, bro, you are," I said, coming forward to give my little brother a hug.

"Hermana!" he said, smiling as he embraced me.

They lowered their weapons.

"I thought you said that all you other family uses doors?" Natasha asked dryly.

I smiled sheepishly. "Generally, they do. Explain, Leo."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony put in. "_This _is your brother Leo?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I simply stated.

"But you look nothing alike!" he said.

Leo and I turned to face each other. His hair and skin may be darker, but our eyes were the same as our dad shared them too. Our faces had the same shape and we had identical grins - and 'working faces' as they'd been dubbed by Piper. Also, we could both do this weird thing with our eyebrows...

"Of course they do, Stark," I heard Loki snap from the doorway. "Odin could see that from Asgard with his one working eye shut. It is completely obvious, stop being awkward."

"Thanks, man. Good to know someone sees it," Leo said, nodding (in true 'manly nodding greeting thing' style) to the Asgardian god. Loki shrugged and poured himself a cup of very dark coffee. "As for why I'm here, I wanted to confirm something with you."

He reached into his tool belt and pulled out the morning newspaper and handed it to me. Frowning, I took it from him. I unrolled it and gaped at the front page headline: 'She-Hulk Revealed'. Underneath was a picture of Bruce and I kissing from the gala last night.

"What have you been getting up to, sis?" Leo asked coyly.

"I think it's very obvious what she's been up to," Tony unhelpfully supplied, "Even if she and Bruce have been very quiet about it. Want coffee?"

"Yes," Leo said the same time I said "No".

"Aw, c'mon sis!" Leo whined. "Why not?"

"You didn't sleep for three days last time," I reminded him, "You didn't leave the bunker for all that time and almost blew yourself up twice. I wouldn't want to put that much strain on poor Buford. You'll have OJ or nothing."

"Fine _mom_," he grumbled, going over to the breakfast bar, clasping Loki's shoulder in sympathy as he passed.

All I had to read was the caption to the picture and I was already furious.

"_Dr Bruce Banner, aka 'The Incredible Hulk', and Miss Helena Black, above, in a public display of their newfound love_," I read aloud. "_Miss Helena Black_," I repeated, punctuating every word.

"Oh no," Leo mumbled.

"So they recognise Bruce's doctorate but not mine?" I fumed. "Is it because I'm a woman, and we don't deserve to be doctors? Or maybe a doctorate in engineering isn't a 'proper qualification'. Who do these people think they are?"

"I'm sure they didn't know about the doctorate," Steve said, trying to sooth me.

"Stay quiet, man," Leo warned.

"They took the time and effort to find out my name, Steve," I said. "I always put my title as 'doctor' on everything, all my legal documents. It even says it on my passport. If they took the time to find out my name they could at least get it right. How did they even find out my name, anyway?" I whirled around to Tony. "In fact, how did they get the picture? I thought you said no photographers?"

"There weren't any, I swear," Tony defended. "It was probably taken on a cell phone."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but I carried on pacing. A moment later I felt Bruce's arms around me. I sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sure the press would have found out eventually," he reasoned.

"That's not what's bothering me," I pouted. "I couldn't give a stuff who knew about us – and yes, Leo, we are a thing – it's that I'm a 'Miss' and not a 'Doctor'."

"But we know," he said in my ear. "And isn't that what really matters?"

"I suppose," I mumbled.

"And hey," Leo put in, "Now you can write another angry letter of complaint to a newspaper."

"That was good fun..." I reminisced.

"This happened before?" Natasha inquired.

"A few years ago," I said, "It was put in the local paper all those who were graduating or getting qualifications. They put 'Miss' when I actually got my doctorate."

"Ouch," Tony said.

"I wasn't best pleased," I agreed.

"Does anyone know how to get rid of this accursed hangover?!" Loki snapped loudly, rubbing his forehead in anguish.

"Aspirin, chocolate and lots of water," I said.

"Chocolate?" he asked, confused.

"It puts sugar back into your system," Bruce answered. "It'll make you feel less shaky. It's also a lot more enjoyable than the vegetable broth, another option."

Grumbling, Loki took a large bottle of water, a box of aspirin and a giant bar of Hershey's before trudging back to his room. We stood there a few moments in shocked silence.

"Who was that, anyway?" Leo asked.

"My brother, Loki," Thor supplied.

"Loki?" Leo asked, blanching, "As in 'the untold truth of humanity is that you crave subjugation'? That guy?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"I just gave that guy a sympathetic shoulder clasp," Leo stated. I nodded. "And nobody thought to mention that earlier?"

"My brother obviously did not mind," Thor informed him, "Or he would have frozen you."

"Frozen me?!" Leo exclaimed. "Why is it I always make enemies of the ice people?"

* * *

**And there he is! Finally, Leo has made an appearance. I hope that satisfies the members of Team Leo out there! There is a deeper meaning to him being there than to find out if his big sis is actually dating the Incredible Hulk... 'Til next week guys, R&R! Fronk x**


	20. A Warning

"So, do you also possess a fire bird spirit?" Thor asked Leo after he'd finished explaining about his powers with a brief demonstration.

"No," he said, "I just have pyrokinesis, not an angry bird living inside me."

"Akisa just wants me to remind you that she generally isn't angry nor a common bird," I told him, "And that if you continue to call her that she will have to scorch you, even if it is a clever pop culture reference."

"But you wouldn't let that happen, right sis?" Leo asked, batting his eyelashes. "I mean, I'm your favourite baby brother."

"You're the only brother I talk to. And remember, sometimes I'm not in control, Leo, you know that," I said with mock severity, "And it's safe to say Akisa isn't very 'Team Leo'."

He winced. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," I said, shaking my head, fighting a smile. "Trust me guys, you don't want to know."

"I think on that note we'll leave you guys to it," Natasha said, getting up and heading for the door. "Take him on the tour, catch up; we're not going anywhere."

Everyone got up and filed out of the room. I gave Bruce a quick kiss before taking Leo on the tour. I took him to Tony's workshop first, because I knew if I saved it until last he'd either be too bored to take any real notice or more likely I'd never get him to leave. Thankfully Tony wasn't in, so Leo and I could have a proper talk without fear of being overheard.

"So why are you really here, Leo?" I asked him before I got started. "It must be dire if you let someone magic you here."

"It wasn't just anyone, Helena; it was Alabaster," Leo informed me.

It must be bad, then. Those two really don't get along. They only met by accident through me, and boy did Leo have a few strong words for me about my choice in friends after that. He still isn't happy now, but he knows there isn't anything he can do to stop it.

"I'm sure he always uses the defective spells on me," Leo grumbled. "Anyway, he told me to tell you that there's been a large influx of magic in the south of Ohio. He went to check it out and found some mental institution at the centre of it – and the centre of a police investigation."

"Police investigation?" I asked, alarmed. "What on earth happened?"

"Apparently someone broke one of the high security prisoners out," Leo continued. "Alabaster managed to get in without getting caught – I didn't ask how - and said that it looked like the wall had been smashed through; like there was an elephant stampede through there or something. He did some weird voodoo magic mumbo jumbo – he was more specific, but I kind of zoned out – and said there was a lot of residual energy from Tartarus."

"Meaning it was a monster," I said, connecting the dots.

Leo nodded. "That's what Alabaster thinks. He said it must have been pretty powerful to do that much damage. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it, actually. I'd have thought the Avengers would have been called immediately."

"We'll probably be there some time soon, now that you've said that," I groaned.

He smirked. "Sorry." Sobering, he continued; "You know if you need any help Camp will be more than happy to. Actually, they may not be, but I'm sure I can smuggle a few of us out to assist."

I laughed and hugged him. "Thank you," I said. "You've always been there for me, and I really appreciate it."

"Always," he said, "People think I'm odd, so I know what it feels like to be different, and how lonely it can be." He pulled away from me. "I asked Alabaster to write it all down. Here."

He handed me a charred envelope, probably an after effect of the spell: Leo did seem a bit singed all over. Secretly, Alabaster did use the less than comfortable spells when it came to Leo. I have long since given up on trying to convince him otherwise. I saw my name written on it in Alabaster's scrawl. I slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans.

"I'll open it later, if or when we get called," I told him.

He nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said. "Oh! There was one more thing!"

He took off his utility belt and laid it on one of Tony's workbenches. He opened up one of the compartments and pulled out a large, smooth lump of golden metal. He placed it in my hands. It wasn't a material I'd ever seen before; dense, but quite light. It seemed to radiate heat. Akisa perked up.

'_I recognise this metal'_, she said. _'It is an ancient thing, something I haven't seen in a while. When one of my hosts was from Japan she had a blade made from this material'_.

"A blade?" I asked her. "That's impossible. It would melt."

'_It is an exceptionally rare material'_, she said, _'I do not know what it is called, but if I remember correctly, my vessel was able to channel her powers through it.'_

By the gods. This is what I'd been looking for. This was the material I could fashion a weapon from that wouldn't melt or explode when I tried to send fire through it. I hated it when that happened – so messy. Now all I needed was a forge. Maybe Tony could help there…?

"You finished your internal monologue?" Leo asked, a smile on his face.

I punched him (playfully) on the arm. "Yes, thank you," I said. "Where did you get this?"

"Alabaster had it," he said, shrugging. "Apparently you've been looking for it for ages?"

"I have," I said, nodding. "Know where he got it?"

"Didn't say," Leo said. He peered at it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I have no idea," I said, "But Akisa says it was used by one of her past vessels as a sword."

He looked at it sceptically. "Wouldn't a club be more apt?"

"When it's been fashioned into a sword, dumbass."

Before we could carry on Tony came in through the door. He stopped dead when we both turned to stare at him.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, "Because really, I have more reason to be here than you two."

"No, Tony, don't worry," I said, "We're just finishing. By the way, do you have any access to a forge? Or forge-like equipment?"

He thought about it for a moment. "You mean like a traditional forge?" I nodded. "Hum. I'm sure I have somewhere: It sounds like something I'd invest in. Ask Pepper." Tony cocked his head to the side. "Is your brother okay?" he asked.

I looked and saw Leo very close to hyperventilating. He was such a girl sometimes. A fangirl, more accurately.

"He's a big fan," I said, patting Leo's shoulder in a patronising manner that I knew he was in too much of a stupor to do anything about.

"Is he now?" Tony asked, coming over. "Tell me kid, has big sis given you a tour of my 'shop yet?"

Leo just blinked, his expression blank. I nudged him sharply. Tony repeated his question, and Leo just shook his head, too awed to speak.

"Then allow me," he said, slinging his arm around Leo's shoulder and leading him off.

All Leo could do was blubber. Laughing, I decided to leave the boys to it. I asked Jarvis where Bruce was, and he said in the lab I'd found him in yesterday. Thanking him, I went to the elevator outside the workshop and headed to him. I dropped my 'material' off in my room, making a mental note to call in on Pepper at some point to see about a forge. I could go to my dad, but that took an age to get in before, and I doubted I had that amount of time. By Alabaster's report, something big was coming; something we all needed to be ready for.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'd just like to say a big thank you for the continued support. I love you all loads and loads and loads! Now, I'm not going to be able to update next week and I know leaving it here is a little evil, but this time the circumstances are really out of my hands. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!**


	21. Love in the Lab

I made my way up to the lab and found Bruce there, working away. I took a moment just to watch. He was so engrossed in his work; it was a beautiful sight. Thankfully he wasn't trying to manufacture a 'cure' again, but he did look very busy. Quietly, as not to disturb him, I went inside and waited patiently for him to turn around.

'_I believe you have made a very good choice here, Helena,' _Akisa told me.

'_I think so too,' _I said, smiling slightly.

Bruce turned around then. He jumped a little when he saw me.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Only a few minutes," I said going over to him. "I like watching you work."

"Maybe when your workshop is up and running I can come pester you every now and again," he said.

"If I'm bothering you, I can go," I said quickly, backing up.

He caught my wrist and pulled me into his arms.

"Sorry," he said, "That came out wrong. You could never bother me."

I smiled, relaxing into his chest. "Good to hear."

Bruce leaned down and kissed me. It was so soft and sweet, I wondered if he even touched me at all. A moment later he was gone, back to whatever it was he was doing. When I asked him, he said he was looking into a few of his older research papers, seeing if he could add to them.

"I'll leave you to it, then," I said. "Somehow I think the level of physics you're working at is way over my head. But if you need anything building, you know where I am."

His soft chuckle echoed around the room.

"Every good physicist has their own personal engineer," Bruce told me. "I think I've gotten the crème de la crème when it comes to engineers, though. I mean, who else has access to the beautiful, smart, talented Dr Helena Black?"

I laughed at his flattery. "No one," I told him.

"Then I'm a very lucky man," he said, pressing his lips more firmly to mine.

My arms snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Bruce's arms rested lightly against my hips. I angled my head slightly to better to suit him. At the extra access, Bruce groaned a little. I applied more force to the kiss, opening my mouth in invitation. I felt his tongue creep forward, brushing across mine. I surged forward at the added contact, loving the reaction I elicited from him. Before we could escalate any further, he sharply pulled back, turning away from me to lean on the workbench, breathing heavily. I noticed the quickly fading green in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked tentatively.

He nodded. "My heart rate was getting too high, that's all," he explained. "I could feel the Oth- the Hulk - stirring." He laughed shakily. "Tried not to ruin the moment, but it happened anyway."

I wrapped my arms around his waist from the back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's never a problem, Bruce," I told him. "There's no point us doing something that makes the other one uncomfortable. Besides," I added, kissing his neck above his rapid pulse, "We got all the time in the world for you to work on that. And I'm sure it'll be enjoyable for all parties involved."

His shoulders shook as he laughed. "I guess so," he said. He reversed our positions so I was the one pinned against the counter. He caressed my cheek softly. "I've never met someone so understanding before."

"I'm nothing if not open minded," I said, a ghost of a smile on my lips. "It's how I'd like everyone to be towards me. Treat others how you wish to be treated, and all that."

Bruce nodded. "A sensible idea," he said. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of my nose before freeing me. "I'll let you get on. I'm sure you want to get back to your brother."

"Leo is more than happy with Stark, I'm sure," I said. "I do need to call in on Pepper, though."

"Try the offices on one of the lower levels," Bruce suggested. "That's where she usually is."

I nodded. "Thanks," I said. I laid a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you later."

He nodded and went back to his work. I watched him for a moment before leaving him to whatever he was doing. Jarvis confirmed that Pepper was in the company's offices and helpfully gave me directions. A few minutes later I was stood outside two large doors labelled '_Pepper Pots, CEO_' on a small golden plack around eyelevel. I knocked and waited patiently for a response.

"Come in," Pepper called.

I opened the door and gingerly stepped within. Even though I had nothing to be afraid of, offices just made me nervous. It was very peculiar.

"Oh, Helena," Pepper said, just putting down the phone. "What's up?"

"Does Stark Industries have any forges locally I can use? The sooner the better," I added, thinking of Alabaster's warning of the mental institution.

"I'll check," she said, furiously typing into her computer. I took a seat and sunk into one of the comfy leather chairs. "Oh here we go," she said a few moments later. "There's one in Brooklyn, just by the river. It's in an industrial retail park; even though it's surrounded by vacant buildings, the forges are totally operational. No one works there at the minute, but by all means feel free to use it. I'll express order in the keys and you'll be ready to go as soon as tomorrow."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank, Pepper," I said. "Can you print me off a list of equipment there?"

"Already done," she said brightly, handing me a piece of paper.

I quickly scanned the list. Everything I'd need was there. I wondered briefly if I'd actually be able to go, seeing as Brooklyn was a sort of taboo area for us. Then I remembered I was still half outcast anyway, so it was no big deal.

"This'll be great, thank you," I said, getting up to leave.

"Before you go," she said, rummaging around in her bag. "S.H.I.E.L.D got in touch with me and said that you needed some sort of battle outfit. They faxed me a few design ideas earlier for you. Here they are."

She handed me three or four bundles of paper, each with a different sketch of an outfit. Stapled to each design were animations of how it would fit on my frame and a list of materials it was made from. There was an additional sheet with a whole host of contact details, too. I added it to the sheet I already had about the equipment.

"They asked me to ask you to call them about with design you'd like best," Pepper informed me. "I think they said something about next day delivery, but I was about to go into a meeting with the company's accountants so I wasn't really paying attention."

I laughed. "No problem," I said. "I'll look over them tonight."

"There's no rush," Pepper insisted.

"You never know how soon I'll need it," I said.

She nodded. "Very true," she said. "You don't happen to know where Tony is, do you? He's supposed to be taking me out to lunch and I fear he'll have forgotten."

"Last I was him he was in his workshop showing Leo around," I told her. "If I bump into them I'll remind him."

"It would be very much appreciated," she sighed.

I got up and headed for the door. "Thanks again, Pepper," I said.

"No problem," she called, returning to her work.

I headed to the living room, grabbed myself a drink, sat down at the island and started looking over the designs. The first one was bright pink, so I discarded that immediately. The second one held more promise: it was black with red stripes along the top. However, the skirt made it impractical and therefore it too was discarded. The third was gold with black and red striping. I was willing to overlook the billowy sleeves. However, I looked at the material list and saw it was predominantly nylon, which is very flammable. Can't exactly be bursting – unintentionally – into flames in the midst of battle, now can I?

The final outfit was by far the best. It was an all in one cat suit, mainly red but with gold gloves, belt and shoes. Around the neck was a black collar with a gold design of a bird on it. I think it was supposed to represent a phoenix, but looked a lot more like the bird on the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem. Then again, that may be the idea. There was a small red mask to hide my identity, but judging by the animations it wouldn't hinder my vision. The material lists checked out, too. All in all, it was perfect.

I dialled the number linked to this outfit and was met by a very enthusiastic designer on the other end. He was so pleased I'd picked his design. We spent about ten minutes working out seizes and like before he promised it would arrive within three working days, at the earliest 2pm tomorrow.

Hopefully, by this time tomorrow I'd have a weapon and my 'super suit'. I suppressed a childish giggle of excitement. I was actually becoming a proper superhero! Now all I needed was a name...

_'Why not Akisa?' _she suggested. _'You answer to it anyway.'_

Akisa. Now why hadn't I thought of that?

_'Just so you can get your name in the tabloids,' _I scolded, mock 'tut'ing.


	22. Brooklyn Forge

Leo was called back to Camp before the end of the evening. Apparently he had neglected to tell anyone where he was going, so there was a slight panic around Camp with everyone looking for him. After what Hera did with Jason and Percy, a missing Camper was taken very seriously. Tony offered to fly him home in a private jet, but I politely declined on Leo's behalf and told him he'd take a cab. Leo would never make it back if he went in a jet with Tony Stark.

That evening it was Bruce's turn to cook. Who knew he did? He made up a really tasty – but thankfully mild – curry he learnt how to make during his time in India. Again, people found it weird that I don't like spicy foods. It's not that I hate them, I just don't see the need in making the food so hot it burns you mouth and you can't taste anything. It's always struck me as quite pointless.

After a peaceful night's sleep – once again in Bruce's arms *girly swoon* - I woke early so I could get the maximum amount of time at the forge. Bruce was sound asleep when I left him. I scrawled a quick note so he wouldn't panic when he awoke and found me gone. I got my breakfast (of cereal and fruit) after a quick shower and dressing in work clothes. Nothing too glamorous as I knew I'd get very messy. As such, my outfit consisted of a white vest and cargo pants with my hair pulled back into a high ponytail. I was out the front of Stark Tower for 8am.

I got a taxi cab to the edge of the complex. Apparently I couldn't get dropped off at the front door because it was private property. I paid the cab driver and made my way inside the gates. When Pepper said 'vacant buildings' I was expecting disused, perhaps recently closed buildings, not derelict ones. This place was in really bad shape. I'd seen far too many horror movies set in abandoned warehouses not to be creped out by this place.

Looking at the map on my phone, I followed the directions to Stark Industry's warehouse. On the way I walked past a building that Akisa piped up at.

_'There's something strange going on in there,' _she informed me.

I glanced at the building. It looked in a slightly less state of destruction than the others, but there was nothing special about it.

"Like what?" I asked.

_'I'm not entirely sure,' _she confessed. _'But there's something…off about that building. Something old.'_

"No offence, Akisa," I said, walking on, "But your last 'there's something off' feeling led me on a wild goose chase after a small lizard when we were on vacation in Florida."

_'Lizards are tiny dragons,' _Akisa spat venomously, _'And everyone knows dragons and phoenixes do not get along. We hate each other like Scar hates Mufasa.'_

"Points for the _Lion King _reference, but I'm still not investigating," I told her. "We're almost there now."

A few moments later I was outside an obviously recently refurbished building. I got out the keys Pepper had given me and unlocked the front door. I almost collapsed with the sheer awesomeness of the space I had to work with. It was like a scaled down version of my dad's place. I mean, being the god of forges my dad's was far more impressive, but for a mortal's forge this was pretty cool. Or not, as the case was. (Ha, forge humour).

Not wanting to waste time, I set to work quickly. I got out the lump of material and set it inside the lit furnace to melt so I could mould it. While that was working I set about finding a mould. Unsurprisingly, there weren't any: it was a new forge, after all. I put my headphones in, turned up the music and let the motions return to me. There was something bizarrely relaxing about making weaponry in the traditional way, in a humid forge with classic rock blaring in your ears.

By the time the mould was ready (fashioned to look like a samurai sword, long and thin) the material hadn't actually melted. I took matters into my own hands; I adjusted the flame manually. The red 'safety flame' wasn't getting anywhere after twenty minutes, so I cranked it up to a 'roaring' flame i.e. blue. Even after a few minutes it was obvious this wasn't going to work, so I added even more heat so flame was bright white in colour. That got it to melt a little bit, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer.

_'Might I suggest something?' _Akisa asked.

"Sure," I said, breathing heavily with the effort.

'_Allow me to take control,' _she suggested. _'I am fire. I may be able to carry this on better than you - but only because the fire would be coming from me directly. That wasn't a dig at your abilities.'_

Gratefully I shut off the flame.

"I knew what you meant, Akisa," I told her. "And if you think that will work feel free."

I took a deep breath and felt Akisa come forth. The sensation of prickling appeared all over my skin, quickly spreading and intensifying. In no time fire engulfed my body. My consciousness fell to the back ground and Akisa surged forward.

She picked up the material and held it over the bucket I'd put it in. I watched as the fire around her hands first turned blue and then morphed white. She was right: she could keep up the intensity needed to keep this thing molten a lot easier than I could ever have done. I suppose she'd had more practice than me. She knew how to handle the material by looking back into my memories. That was something Akisa had been able to do to me but not I to her. Her protective magic was far greater than mine, after all. Eventually, there was liquidised material sloshing around the container, primed for moulding.

Akisa took the bucket over to the table where I'd left the mould, continuing the heat to keep it malleable. Gently, she poured it into the mould, careful not to spill any of the limited substance. Once it was all in, she placed the bucket down and receded, allowing me back into control. She took her power back with her, so I didn't have burning hands when I came back. I took a moment to steady myself before continuing. As I wasn't 'letting off steam' I didn't feel the need to pass out, but I was a little light headed.

While I waited for the metal to cool in the mould, I set about making the handle. Admittedly, there wasn't much in the forge, but I did find a block of wood which I used. The sort of swords I'm used to don't have the traditional cross hilt, but was more like a sleeve for the blade. I fashioned the wood accordingly. Rummaging around, I found a large supply of red leather, which I used to cover the handle so it was less unforgiving on my hand. For decoration, I let a few strands hang long.

The blade had cooled enough for it to be solid but still burning to the touch. Well, for normal person, anyway. I picked it and submerged it in a bucket of cool water so I could hold it without having to use Akisa's powers to protect myself. A couple of minutes later and it was safe and a light screen of steam filled the air. I fixed it to the handle and fused the two together using a technique my dad had shown me. After a quick sharpen of the blade, the sword was complete.

The next few hours were spent practicing with it. I had a few altercations to make to the length and weight so it was perfectly suited to me, but otherwise it was fine. Then came the true test: would it withstand my powers? Taking a deep breath, I allowed a little bit of my power to slip forth into the sword. So far so good. Gently I added more and more until the sword was on fire. No change. A small smile appeared on my face. It worked. (I then proceeded to jump up and down shouting "Yes!" for about ten minutes before calming down and cleaning up).

I made a temporary sheath for the sword and made my way back to the Tower. Somehow I doubted a cab would take me with this thing strapped to my back, so I started the long walk home. I didn't even get out of the complex before I felt something was wrong. I got the strangest feeling someone was watching me.

As I walked, I allowed my senses to expand outwards. I couldn't sense anyone nearby, but that didn't mean I wasn't being watched; I'd learnt that the hard way before.

"Who's there?" I called.

I wasn't really expecting an answer, so I was incredibly surprised when I got one.

"Foolish child," the voice rasped, "As if you have a hope against me."

"Who are you?" I asked.

The person chuckled. "You mean you don't recognise my voice? I'd have thought you heard me in your nightmares. All my other prisoners do."

What the Hades?

"I was going for a name..." I tried again.

"Not yet," the voice snapped. "All in good time. You and the beast will get your comeuppance."

I frowned. Not is again.

"You haven't happened to have talked to a slightly psycho guy who was hanging around near Stark Tower a few days ago, have you?" I asked.

The person outright laughed then. "Now, that is interesting," they laughed. I still couldn't quite distinguish whether it was male or female. "The freak makes a connection. Maybe this will be more fun than I first anticipated. You hold promise, child. I like that."

Great. Now I have another mysterious psycho in my life. All a girl wants and needs. Just then I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye within the shadows, but no. I glanced around warily. I didn't want to be caught unawares.

"If you are that eager to meet me," the voice continued, "I hear Ohio is lovely this time of year."

Then I felt them depart as there was a distinct lack of that creepy feeling down that back of my neck.

"Any ideas?" I asked Akisa.

_'There was something familiar about it,' _she admitted, _'but I pray I am wrong.'_

"Care to share?" I asked.

_'Not until I am sure,' _she said. _'I am sorry Helena but this is something I do not want you to worry about without it being necessary.'_

If Akisa was reluctant to tell me, it must be bad. I let it slide and continued my way home. I made a quick stop by the building Akisa deemed suspicious earlier just to double check it, but saw nothing worth investigating. I really didn't get any bad feelings about that place. Huh. Maybe she was just over reacting. As I walked away, I swore I heard a bird cry – it sounded suspiciously like a penguin...

Once back in Stark Tower, I went up to my room and went in the shower. The perfect place to think, de-stress and get clean all at once.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update last week - I was uber busy and just didn't have time. But hey, now you get a bit longer chapter than usual to make up for it. How did you guys like it? don't forget to tell me by leaving a review! 'Til next week!**

**Fronk x**


	23. Mission Briefing

After my shower I went down to the training levels, hoping to get a bit of time in with my new sword. Clint and Natasha were down there, doing some form of martial arts. Just as I entered Natasha knocked Clint off his feet and he landed with a thud on the mats.

"Hi Helena," Natasha called. Clint waved, seemingly unable to speak.

"Hey guys," I said. "You got anywhere I can train with this?" I asked, indicating to the sword strapped to my back.

"Through here," Natasha said.

I followed her through a door on the far side. On the other side was a mini training area worthy of the amphitheatre at Camp. There were training dummies, holographic simulators and other apparatus. Thor and Loki were also in there, although Loki looked incredibly reluctant.

"You guys mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Of course not, Lady Helena," Loki said. "Please, do."

He seemed desperate for a reprieve. Thor looked less than happy.

"Is that wise?" Thor asked, "We are Asgardian warriors. I would not want you to get hurt."

I bristled. "I'll be fine, Thor," I bit out. "Remember I am the phoenix vessel."

"Lady Helena is more than capable," Loki continued. "If you are not happy perhaps you should leave us to it."

Thor pouted. "But I am not done."

"Natasha and Clint are out there if you want to work with them for a while," I suggested.

"That would be a good idea," he agreed. "I can defeat someone other than you, eh brother?"

Loki smiled curtly while I grimaced. Thor, unaware of the insult he'd just given, left with a huge smile on his face. Loki rubbed his face wearily.

"How long have you been here with him?" I asked.

"Most of the morning," Loki said. "And he truly wonders why I often do not wish to duel him - or be in his company at all."

"If you had to put up with that for a few centuries I can totally sympathise with why you wanted to take over the world," I said.

His gaze snapped up to meet mine. "Really?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Really, really," I said. "You remind me of someone I used to know, that's all. Perhaps if Luke had had a little more intervention and support, he'd be here still to tell you himself."

"Thank you," he said, and I could tell he really meant it.

I smiled, drawing my sword. "C'mon," I said, "I need to test this baby out."

"A new sword?" Loki asked, bringing his staff around to his front.

"Made it myself this morning," I said as we began to circle each other.

"You must be very proud," he said mockingly.

Then he struck.

We spared for a good couple of hours before calling it off to get a late lunch. Loki was an exceptional warrior – not that I'd expect anything less from an (ex) Prince of Asgard. I managed to hold my own against him, only falling to the ground twice. I even got him on his ass once.

Everyone was gathered around the (now replaced) coffee table. I took my place next to Bruce on the sofa while Loki went into the kitchen to get some lunch.

"What's up, guys?" I asked once settled.

"We just got a call from Fury," Steve said. "We've been called to assemble."

"Dose that include me?" Loki asked.

"It does, brother," Thor confirmed. He nodded and carried on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There have been suspicious happenings at some mental institution in Ohio," Clint said. "Some things have been happening that the local authorities can't explain. All the officers – even that one SWAT team local forces called in – that have investigated the case have mysteriously gone missing. S.H.I.E.L.D is calling us in."

"Do we know anything more than that?" Loki asked, handing me a sandwich.

"Not much," Natasha said, "We only know that something broke one of the inmates out. Something big."

"I may know," I said.

"How?" Bruce asked.

I hesitated. "When Leo came by yesterday, he had something more to do than ask if Bruce and I were together. He had a message from my cousin, Alabaster." I got his letter out of my back pocket. "Alabaster visited the site, saying there was a lot of residual energy from Tartarus there. That would indicate that a monster was involved."

"Monster?" Thor asked.

"Possibly anything from Greek mythology," I said. "Until I saw it I wouldn't be able to say."

"What's in the letter?" Steve asked.

"Leo said that Alabaster wrote everything down in here," I said. "I haven't opened it, though. I was saving it in case we got called out."

"Who's Alabaster?" Clint asked.

"A child of Hecate, goddess of magic," I replied. Loki's interest piped up. "He's one of the family members I'm allowed to talk to seeing as he's been outcast too."

"What for?" Bruce asked.

I laughed shakily. "For being on the loosing side," I said.

"Open it then," Natasha said forcefully.

I did. Even the letter was a little charred. I smiled slightly at Alabaster's antics. Gently, I unfolded it. It was obviously written quickly, so Alabaster's unruly handwriting was even harder to read.

"You'll have to bear with me," I warned, "Alabaster's handwriting is atrocious!"

"I can normally read bad handwriting quite well," Bruce said. I handed him the letter. "_Helena_," he read aloud. "_If the transport spell worked and the fire starter isn't burnt to a crisp, you'll be curious about the incident in Ohio. _Who's the fire starter?" Bruce asked.

"Leo," I said. "They don't get along particularly well, so that's what Alabaster calls him."

"Ah." He carried on. _"I followed the traces of energy to a cave within the forest nearby. I did see a monster, but I have no idea what it was. The only thing I know for certain is that it's female. She was huge, a terrifying thing. She brandished twin swords and had a very strange look. She was shrouded in shadow, I couldn't say exactly_." Bruce looked up at me. "You know Alabaster really can't spell."

"He's dyslexic, he can't help it," I said, defending him, "To write a whole letter in English is quite good for him. I expected the whole thing to be in Greek."

"Right," he mumbled, "Sorry." He continued reading. "_There was another man with her. He seemed normal enough: an older guy, but aged well. His eyes freaked me out, though. They were blank, as if no soul was inside. The two seemed to be in cahoots with each other, plotting the down fall of some poor souls. I didn't catch any names, but the terms 'freak' and 'monster' were thrown about a lot. That's a bit hypocritical, if you ask me. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to IM me, regardless of whatever laws the family have in place for us. Alabaster_."

"So a monster and her accomplice," Tony said. "What next, Hercules?"

"Heracles," I corrected, "And that's not very likely as he's on guard duty somewhere in the Mediterranean."

"Of course," Tony said sarcastically.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"We were thinking tomorrow," Clint said. "It's too late today to do anything, especially by the time we get there. Don't really feel like facing this thing in the dark."

I nodded. "So what do we do in the meantime?" I asked. I was really new to all this.

"Rest and prepare," Natasha said. "Sharpen your sword, train, listing to old 80's rock groups: whatever it is you do before a battle."

Normally I'd lock myself in my room and make sure Akisa and I were completely in sync, but I could do that later. After the training session with Loki my new sword could really do with a little tender loving care. I asked Tony if I could borrow some equipment from his workshop. He said sure, as long as I didn't break anything.

"Be ready to leave for Ohio at 07:00 hours," Cap said with authority. He must really be in his element now. "That way we can get as much done as we need to in the quickest time possible."

We all disbanded, heading in our separate directions. Giving Bruce a quick kiss, I followed Tony down to his workshop.

"Where'd you get that sword from, anyhow?" he asked. "I'm sure you didn't have that when you left."

"I made it this morning," I said. "I used your forges in Brooklyn. Very impressive, by the way."

He smirked devilishly. "I aim to please all the ladies," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. When we arrived in the workshop, Tony let the AC/DC blast through the speakers. I was grateful of the distraction. It was all too much of a coincidence: the man in the building, Alabaster's news, the weird voice today? And to top it all off, Akisa was being suspiciously silent. There was something bigger at work here.

And I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to find out what it was.


	24. Meditation

**Hey! Just a quick thank you to all my lovely reviews/favourites/follows, and to all the new people along for the ride! Your support is always really appreciated. Don't be a afraid to tell me what you think, anything is welcome - reviews and questions about the plot/story line. Anything I can do to make your reading experience better. I write for you guys as much as me, you know. R&R!**

**Fronk x**

* * *

About an hour later I was satisfied that my sword was in top condition. Saying goodbye to Tony, I headed up to my room. Even though Akisa and I hadn't had an argument, she was hiding something from me. Whereas I couldn't tap into the past vessel's memories, it was all one long existence for Aksia, so she remembered everything. Something was going on here, and I was sure she knew something about it.

Once in my room, I asked Jarvis to lock the door. There was no obvious lock on the door otherwise I would have done it myself. I sat myself down in the middle of my bed and began.

I always started these things by summoning small bundles of fire to surround me: one positioned at north, south, east and west. I crossed my legs – not in the lotus position or anything, that made my legs go numb – and closed my eyes. I waited for my breathing to even out before I called to Akisa.

When I meditated, I imagined a large black void, which I filled with myself, as if I were stood in the void. Aksia appeared next to me in her true form, all her blazing glory visible to me. I was always is total awe when I saw her. I couldn't get caught up in her majesty, though; I had a job to do. She simplified her form into one that I could look at without squinting. She took the appearance of a red feathered bird about the same size as a large eagle.

_'Yes, Helena?' _she answered.

"Start talking," I said, my tone all business.

There was a pause. _'I don't know what you're referring too,' _she said.

"There's something big going on here," I said, "It's all connected by that mental institution in Ohio, and I have the feeling you know more than you're letting on. The Avengers have been called out to deal with it, and I am not prepared to go into a battle zone without all the facts."

This time the pause was longer, and it was getting hard to keep a lid on my ADHA. I had no patience anymore, not for her games or anyone else's.

_'You are right,' _she said. _'I recognised the voice that spoke to you in Brooklyn. If I am correct – and I sincerely hope I am not – then that was the voice of Kampê.'_

I frowned. "The dragon lady in Alcatraz?" I asked,

_'Yes,' _Akisa said. _'It must be her time to regenerate.'_

"But why me?" I asked. "She's targeting me – what have I done?"

_'You have done nothing,' _Akisa assured me. _'It is I she has a vendetta against.'_

"What happened?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and began her tale.

_'I first came into contact with her before I obtained my first vessel,' _she said, _'So you can appreciate just how long ago that was. Phoenixes and dragons hate each other anyway, so we didn't get off to the best of starts. We met when I was called upon by a young hero – his name has been lost to time, unfortunately – to aid him in defeating her. I took any chance to engage a dragon in battle. We fought, I won and the young man managed to save his damsel. I thought that was the end of it._

_ 'We were next to meet a few hundred years later. I was on my third or fourth vessel at this point. The girl's village was under attack from a terrifying creature, which later turned out to be Kampê. All the males that went to defeat the creature were lost or kept prisoner in the cave she had taken from some bears. I... persuaded the girl I was inhabiting to go and face her. Kampê recognised me within the girl immediately. That was when I found out I could force a transformation on my vessel. Anyway, again we fought and I won, but this time Kampê swore vengeance. She had not only been defeated by a phoenix, but a phoenix within a human, a mortal, which was unacceptable to her._

_ 'Our paths have crossed several times over the centuries, but now I fear she is after you. After her defeat at the hands of Percy Jackson, and again during the Titan War, she will be spoiling for a fight. And who better than her old nemesis?'_

"So what do we do?" I asked, concerned.

_'Every battle has been different,' _Akisa admitted, _'There is no clear pattern, no way for me to predict what she will do. I mean, how many monsters do you know that team up with mortals?'_

She had a point.

"It's not completely unheard of," I argued.

_'But it is for her,' _Akisa pressed. _'She is a proud warrior, a general in the Lord of Time's army. It must have some deeper meaning we are not aware off.'_

"So as a battle plan, we wing it?" I summarised.

_'It would seem that way,' _Akisa said, sounding defeated. _'I am sorry I cannot be of more help here.'_

"Dr Black?" Jarvis called down, breaking my circle of meditation.

I had to put my hands out either side of me to steady myself. I'd forgotten I had a tendency to float when meditating. The fireballs had also gone.

"Yes, Jarvis?" I asked, a little breathless.

"Dr Banner is outside," he said, "And is requesting he see you. He has been calling you for the past few minutes. Shall I unlock the door?"

I smiled bashfully. "Go ahead," I said.

There was a slight click and Bruce threw open the door. He rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms briefly before pulling back and examining me.

"Bruce!" I laughed. "I'm fine, there's no need for a head examination."

"You didn't answer me," he said, "Even if you were meditating you should have been able to hear me."

I pulled out of his grasp. "I'm fine! When I meditate I retreat into myself, completely oblivious to the outside world. Sorry I scared you, but this happens all the time."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're sure?" he asked.

"Totally," I replied, snuggling into his arms again. "You coming tomorrow?" I asked him.

I felt him nod. "I am, though I'm a little uncomfortable about it."

"Need me to have a talk with the Hulk for you?" I offered.

He chuckled. "No, thank you. I-I was planning on talking to him myself."

I pulled out of his arms and looked him dead in the eye.

"That's a really big step, Bruce," I said, "Are you okay with that?"

He glanced at the floor. "I think so," he said after a moment. "I've had the Hulk for years now. When we were fighting the Chitauri in New York, the Hulk and I were in sync: we both wanted to protect the city. I figure if we got to that mind-set again, we may be able to do some good tomorrow."

I smiled brightly before kissing his cheek swiftly.

"I am so proud of you," I said, fully meaning it.

"Will you be okay, though?" Bruce asked. "Tomorrow, if we have to fight?"

"Bruce," I said, frowning. "I've been training to fight for quite a long time now. I've been in many battles – hell, a_ war_ – so I think I can handle one monster."

"And the mortal with her?" he asked.

I shrugged. "If he doesn't hurt me, I won't hurt him. You never know: when we kill the creature the mind spell she has woven might break and he'll be back to normal."

"So mind control is a serious thing in the Greek world?" he asked.

"More like possession," I said. "That's quite common. Hell, even Leo's been possessed once." I paused. "A close friend of mine got possessed, too. The thing inside of him made him to terrible, terrible things. But I'm assured he was happy in the end. Happy and free."

"Is this the friend Loki reminds you of?" he asked gently.

A small smile appeared on my face.

"Yeah," I said, nodding, "He is."

Sensing I didn't want to talk about it further, he changed the subject. He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly before continuing.

"I just don't want you getting hurt tomorrow," he confessed.

I smiled at the sweetness of it all. "Bruce, I'll be fine. There's no need to worry about me. I'm a battle hardened warrior with the ferocity of a thousand year old phoenix within her. If anything, I should be worried about you – really, you're just a civilian."

"If we need to fight, the Hulk will make and appearance," Bruce assured me, "At which point I'll be totally fine."

"So neither of us has anything to worry about," I finished.

"Seems so," he agreed.

"What do we do now, then?" I asked, smiling coyly up at the doctor.

Bruce thought about it for a moment. "Did I ever apologise for not kissing you in the lab?" he asked.

I thought back. "No," I said, "You never did."

"Then allow me to make up for it now," he said, leaning in.

I met him half way, our lips colliding. As his lips worked wonders on mine, I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Bruce's hands brushed up and down my side, making shivers dance across my spine in the most perfect way. At some point we ended up lying down on my bed. When I felt his tongue brush across mine, I opened my mouth more than willingly. Passion exploded in me as he deepened the kiss. As our passion kept building, Bruce became a little more confident. One of his hands moved by my head to support his weight, while the other caused knots to twist in my stomach where his hand went. Just as his hand was about to creep slightly more north, we were interrupted. Again.

"Doctors," Jarvis called, "I hate to interrupt, but I have the feeling Mr Loki is going to end up killing Master Stark if someone doesn't intervene, and you two are the closest."

Regrettably, we pulled away breathlessly.

"If Loki doesn't kill Stark, I think I just might," I said, pouting.

Bruce laughed and pulled me off the bed.

"C'mon," he said, tucking me under his shoulder. "If Loki kills Stark we'll need to find somewhere new to live, and can you imagine how inconvenient that will be with our vandalism records?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you concerned that Loki is about to kill a close friend of yours?"

Bruce shrugged. "Meh," he said dismissively.

I laughed so loud I think even Olympus heard me.


	25. Into the Fray

**A/N: So... grovelling... I know this update is a bit late, but I have a good reason! I've been mega busy with life at the minute, and with various summer trips. Where as last summer I updated a lot more than usual, I don't think that will happen this year. What with my laptop being stupid again (I've had to borrow my mum's) and the hectic schedule I've arranged for myself, I'll hardly have any time for myself. Still, I would like to thank you for your patience and loyalty and in return I'll try to update as soon as possible at regular intervals. Thanks again, Fronk x**

* * *

That evening I went to bed really quite early. If I had to be up, dressed and ready to go for seven, I'd need a bit of time before. Especially as I was going to be fitting into the new 'super-suit' that designer from S.H.I.E.L.D had sent me. I fell asleep peacefully in Bruce's arms and thankfully had a dreamless and restful night. In the morning I got up and had a nice long shower, waking myself up thoroughly. When I came out, fully dressed for the day, Bruce was just waking up.

"Morning," I said, kissing him sweetly.

"Good morning," he said blearily but with a slow, lazy smile on his face.

"Ready to fight the big bad?" I asked.

He shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I said.

I squeaked slightly as Bruce pulled me off my feet and back into bed with him.

"I don't want you getting hurt unnecessarily today," he said, "So no playing hero for you unless the situation is extremely dire, understand me?"

Even though his words were harsh and demanding, his voice was full with nothing but care, and perhaps a little fear. It made me smile that this incredible man thought so much of me after such a short amount of time. I leaned up and pressed my mouth longingly into his. He came back at me fiercely, pressing me further into the mattress. I pulled back, a loving smile on my lips.

"Down, boy," I said breathlessly, "Carry on like that and we'll never make it to Ohio."

"Fine by me," Bruce said while he rolled off of me.

I wrapped my arms around his bare waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I told you, Bruce," I said. "I've been in a lot of battles against monsters before and have always come out on top. Plus, I have a few thousand year old Phoenix spirit watching my back. I'll be fine, so stop fretting."

He slumped into my embrace. "I'm allowed to worry, Helena," he whispered desperately.

"I'm not saying don't worry," I clarified, "I'm saying don't fret. I'll be fine, you'll be fine, every one will be fine. It's just one monster – it's not like we're about to fight a race of destructive aliens under the control of a crazed megalomaniac from another planet."

Bruce laughed. "I suppose not," he allowed.

"I'm going to head down and grab some breakfast," I told him, releasing him. "I'll see you down there."

He nodded and continued getting ready. As I left the room, sword in hand, I noticed that the Tower was alive with activity, even if it was only half six in the morning. Upon entering the living area, I was taken back to my first day. Every one was in their super-suits, with the exception of Tony who didn't want to put his on until they had to go. I'm sure walking in the Iron Man suit isn't that easy. Captain America called me over.

"We got a call from one of the workers from the place in Ohio," he informed me. "He'll meet us and show us what happened. Apparently a lot of the other staff have just gone home, but it was his ward that was broken into so he feels some responsibility for it."

I nodded. That was understandable.

"Oh, and this came for you this morning," he said, handing me a package.

I thanked him and opened it. Inside laid my very own super suit. I was so thrilled to finally have it. I held it up against myself and heard Tony let out a low whistle.

"And I thought Natasha looked good in the cat suit," he called, smirking. "Can't wait to see you in that, birdy."

Natasha whacked him over the head for me.

"Don't be vulgar," she scolded.

Clint scoffed into his coffee. "Have you ever met Tony Stark?" he asked disbelievingly.

She shrugged. "Not this side of him. Not since Pepper."

At the mention of his girlfriend Tony visibly paled.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" he whispered.

"Well, that depends," I said cheekily, a hand on my hip. "Are you going to promise to never do it again?"

"I swear on this little circle of light," he said, tapping the arc reactor in his chest.

"Then I won't tell," I said, walking back out to get changed. "But that doesn't stop anyone else from telling!"

I quickly ran down the corridor to avoid the shouting that followed. I slipped into a nearby supply closet and got changed. I felt like a real superhero, getting changed on the quiet. Once I was dressed, I looked down at myself. The material was skin tight but breathable, and thankfully didn't make me look hideous. Even the shoes were incredibly comfortable – it was as if I were in bare feet, something I appreciated. Before exiting the cupboard I tied my hair back in a tight Dutch braid. I left the mask off, though. No need to hide my identity yet. As I left the room I tied the sword around my middle, securing it firmly. I did feel a little ridiculous, but when did anyone get the chance to dress up like a superhero… and actually be the superhero? Even by my standards, that was a little extreme.

When I came back into the room Bruce was there, getting a cup of tea. I went up behind him.

"You're going to need more than that for today," I said in his ear.

He visibly jumped and turned around.

"Was there really any need for that?" he asked, a little breathless.

I smiled. "Some need, yes."

He shook his head, but stopped when he caught sight of what I was wearing. I flushed a little as I walked around him to get some breakfast. A few moments later we were all gathered around the coffee table. Steve was telling us the battle plan. We were to be in three squads: him, Natasha and Thor; Clint, Tony and Bruce; Loki and I. We would all investigate the area as one, but we would cover the forest in these groups.

"We cover more ground this way," Steve explained.

"Is it wise letting Loki off in a pair?" Clint asked. "No offence, but he could still pull something."

"I would not," Loki defended. "I have been trusted, and I am not about to betray that. Not after last time."

"And I'll keep an eye on him," I assured everyone. "It's probably wisest putting him with me: I am a demigod, after all. And Akisa won't let him pull any shit."

Steve nodded. "Our transport will be here any moment now. Stark, go suit up: now."

Tony muttered something about Steve being overly bossy but went regardless.

"Love the outfit, by the way," Clint teased while we waited.

"Stop it," Natasha scolded. "Even though Helena has no reason to, it is obvious she's a little uncomfortable in that thing. Probably the bright colouring."

"It was the best out of the four designs I was sent," I explained.

"You look fierce," Bruce said, "I like it. It's like it shows your true colours instead of the subdued ones you usually wear."

"When are you going to transform into the beast?" Thor asked abruptly.

We all looked over at him. Even Loki seemed a little shocked – or was that embarrassed? – at his brother's bluntness.

"Me or Helena?" Bruce asked tentatively.

"I meant you, but Lady Helena can also answer."

"Not until I have to," Bruce and I said at the same time.

Then Tony came clunking back into the room in his slightly modified armour.

"The Quinjet's here," he announced. "It's on the roof awaiting our arrival. I said I could fly us there myself, but apparently that 'doesn't fit regulations'," Tony mocked.

"Did you catch the pilot's name?" Natasha asked.

"Agent Fishy, I think," Tony said.

"Is he about Clint's height with short brown hair? Looks permanently like he has just smelt something horrific?" she inquired.

"What is this, an inquisition?" Tony said dramatically. "Yes, that's what he looks like, but also with an angry looking scar on his neck. He didn't appreciate my pointing it out."

Clint groaned. "That's Agent Vishby," he explained. "We'd better get going. He's a stickler for rules and regulations, and doesn't like being late. Doesn't really like you, either, Stark."

"Who at S.H.I.E.L.D does?" Loki asked dryly.

"That's rich coming from you, the guy who tried, and failed, to take over the planet and looks like a demonic Papa Smurf when pissed," Tony snapped.

"Like now?" Loki growled and began to advance on Tony, a slight blue tint to his skin. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Play nice, boys," I said. "We have a mission to carry out and it's not going to get done if you're already at each other's throats. Shall we go?"

We all filed out of the room and up to the roof. An odd sort of helicopter – a Quinjet – was awaiting us. We strapped ourselves into the cargo-bay like seating area and took off towards Oak Hill, South Ohio. Took off towards what ever was plaguing me. Took off towards, hopefully, some answers.

* * *

**So, they're about to go face the big bad! Let me know what you think, R&R!**


	26. Ohio, Here We Are

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much to all the review/favourite/follow I've received over the past week. I looked and saw this story has nearly 100 followers. I don't even know 100 people, so thank you to everyone who has! As it's summer, and my updates have been a little less frequent, I'm gonna post two chapters today! How lovely am I? Read until the end of the next chapter and you may not think so...**

**Fronk x**

* * *

It was a quick, quiet and tense journey to Oak Hill. None of us really knew what to expect there. I suppose for everyone that hadn't faced a monster before - so all the 100% mortals - it was quite a daunting prospect. Bruce kept his hand clasped around mine all the way there. I stroked his hand gently in a vain attempt to ease his worry. It seemed to help, but not by much.

When we touched down we all filed out, masks to hide our secret identities in tact. The Quinjet didn't waste time in getting out of there. I decided I didn't like Agent Vishby much, feelings I'm sure the agent returned to each and every one of us.

It was easy to see what had gone on here. There was a police quarantine around the once pristine white building. A huge, crumbling hole dominated the wall faced us, looking on the verge of collapse. There were hardly any people around, save a few police officers and one person in a lab coat. He must be the worker who didn't want to leave his post.

Something to be commended there. Captain went over to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked him. "We're the Avengers. We heard you wanted to help us?"

When the guy turned around, I stopped short. The guy had died black hair that was going his natural brown at the roots, slightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Not as nice as Bruce's, but still rich. I recognised him easily.

"Oh, Captain America, sir," he stammered, his southern accent strong. "Anything I can do to help, sir."

_'Still a bumbling idiot, then,'_ Akisa said.

_'Apparently so,'_ I thought back.

"How about your name, son?" Cap said gently.

"A-Andrew, sir. Andrew McGinley," he said.

"Well, Mr McGinley," Steve said slowly, "What can you tell us about the incident?"

"It happened real late at night, sir," he began. "There was this huge sound, like a roar, followed by a huge crash. It was in my branch of the ward, so I went to investigate. When I arrived, well, you can see what happened."

"Is that all you know?" Natasha asked, unimpressed.

"Pretty much," Andrew admitted. "The CCTV went all fuzzy, so not even the security guys know what happened."

_'That boy is so very helpful,'_ Aksia said dryly. I smothered my laugh with a cough.

"Well, son," Captain continued, "You think you can get us into that building?"

"What?" he asked eloquently.

"Get us inside," I said slowly, parting every syllable.

"Oh. Oh!" You could actually see the lights flicker on inside his head. "Yes, of course, miss. A-And sir. Follow me."

He scurried off up the gentle incline. We followed wearily.

_'And you wonder why I worry that you used to date that boy?'_ Akisa asked.

I shook my head. _'Not now,'_ I pleaded silently.

_'He used to court you?_' Loki's voice demanded in my head.

I glanced over to him. _'Privacy much?'_

He had the grace to flush. _'My apologies. I was about to ask if you thought it would be a good idea for me to suggest setting up a psychic connection between the team instead of using the intercom when I overheard your conversation with Akisa. I was not spying, honestly.'_

I smiled_. 'No problem. And yes, I think that would be a better idea. That way static won't cause interference.'_

He nodded_. 'When we are about to split, I shall suggest it.'_

When we arrived at the police border, Steve began to talk to the officer in charge to get us access. Bruce came and spoke with me.

"You okay?" he asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_'I think you need to tell him,'_ Akisa put in quickly.

"You know that guy, Andrew?" I asked. Bruce nodded. "My intelligence-of-pond-scum university ex."

"Oh," Bruce said, obviously shocked. "That was not what I was expecting."

"I didn't expect him here, either," I said. "He was majoring in history, not psychology. I have no idea why he's here."

_'That girl who was making your life hell in University was majoring in psychology,'_ Akisa reminded me. _'She probably got him the job.'_

I relayed this to Bruce after thanking her.

"That would explain it," he said. "You sure you're okay, though?"

I nodded, smiling fondly at him. "How could I even look at some other guy - never mind my useless ex - when I have the brilliant and amazingly handsome Dr Robert Bruce Banner to occupy my time?"

He flushed and looked away. A moment later he looked at me skeptically.

"How did you know my name is actually Robert?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Tony told me," I said.

"Ah," Bruce replied.

"Gather around, guys," Captain called.

We all did as instructed.

"The police have given us and Andrew here access to the ward in question. The officer said that we're free to touch anything because forensics have done their job. If any of you need to do mystical magical stuff, then do so without telling anyone, because they don't want to explain that on their reports. We all stick together until I saw so. Any

questions?"

"Can McGinley tell us about the inmate that's missing?" Clint asked.

"I-I'll do that on the way in, sir," he said, "This particular inmate is kind of a... sensitive subject, if y'all catch my drift."

Once we were past the barrier and inside the building (we couldn't go in through the hole in the wall because it was still deemed unstable) Andrew began telling us of the missing person.

"I can't disclose the inmate's name because of patient protection issues," Andrew apologised, "But I can tell you that he's one of our oldest inmates. He's in here because he killed his wife and tried to kill his son. When he was sane, he was a brilliant mind: a genetic scientist, if I remember correctly. His mind began to unravel. He became increasingly paranoid, especially when his son was born. He believed that because of his work in the genetic field he had somehow mutated his own cells and therefore his son's cells. When his son began to show signs of an extraordinary mind much like his own, he snapped. His wife was murdered protecting her son, and the little boy was taken into care.

"The inmate was charged for his crimes and spent his time in a high security mental health prison. He was only saved from the chair because he had some sort of connections in the government - although we're not supposed to know that, so if you didn't repeat that I'd appreciate it. After he served his sentence he came here, and has been ever since. Well,

until last week, that is."

All through the tale I felt Bruce tense more and more next to me. I gently grasped his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

He just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Well, I'm here if you change your mind," I said.

Bruce smiled a small smile and carried on looking ahead.

_'What do you think?'_ I asked Akisa.

_'Perhaps the tale struck a chord,'_ Aksia said. _'If you remember what Hulk said about Bruce's nightmare, he said Bruce was remembering when 'he killed her', and this inmate did kill his wife.'_

_'Perhaps so..._' I said, looking worriedly over at Bruce.

_'Bruce is a big boy, Helena,' _Akisa reminded me. _'He can take care of himself.'_

With one last worried glance at Bruce, I centered my attention on the other Avengers. Captain was giving yet more orders. I knew he was in charge, but I felt this was slight overkill.

"Skade," Steve called. That was Loki's code name as not to scare people, "and Akisa. Scan the room for whatever sort of magical power there is here. See where it goes. Everyone else spread out and see what you can find."

Loki and I went to opposite ends of the room. The room itself was stark white. Well, I suppose it was supposed to be, but with the disruption the walls had been coated in a thin layer of dirt, giving it a dull brown colour in places. I think the colour scheme alone would drive me around the bend. I would hate to be an inmate here. Still, if I were already mad, I

don't think that would make a huge difference.

I started near the hole in the wall and let Akisa scan for any form of Tartarus residual energies. She came to the forefront of my mind, taking slight control of my body. We both were slightly worried that Bruce was stood talking to Andrew. Clint came over to stand by me.

"Picking anything up?" Clint asked.

"If I keep being interrupted, bird man, I shall find nothing," Akisa snapped using my voice.

I shook her off and turned to Clint.

"I am so sorry," I quickly apologised. "That was Akisa, I swear."

Clint just chuckled. "No problem," he assured me. "Have you found anything, though?"

I shook my head. "Not really," I said. "If I'm honest, I have no idea what I'm looking

for. I'm just letting Akisa search." I sighed. "If Alabaster was here I'm sure we'd get this done a lot quicker. Hopefully Lo-Skade is having better luck."

He nodded. "Perhaps. I'll go check."

Clint went off and I let Akisa forth again.

_'Was that necessary?'_ I asked. _'Clint was only asking.'_

_'You are not helping, either,'_ she said coldly. After a moment, she added: _'I am sorry, Helena. I am just on edge. I am not looking forward to meeting the dragon once again.'_

_'I get that,'_ I said, _'But there s no need to snap at everyone.'_

_'I shall try to rein in my temper,_' she promised.

She continued searching for a few more minutes before she found something. Through Akisa's eyes, I could see the residual magic faintly, like a smattering of dust on some of the rubble. It was dark purple in colour and screamed of dark energies. The power of Tartarus. As a precaution, we became equals within my body so my eyes were alight but thankfully not my entire body. Looking around, we spotted a slight trail leading off into the woods. Without calling to the others, we began to follow it. However, once we made it to the first line of trees, it faded into nothing. We turned when we felt a hand rest upon our shoulder, gently turning us. We looked up into Bruce's worried eyes.

"Helena?" he asked quietly, concerned. "What do you see?"

"There was a trail of energy from Tartarus that lead here," we answered together. I saw Bruce's eyes widen at the change in our voice, but we carried on regardless. "It fades into nothing here. We can see no more."

"I cannot see anything more, either," Loki confirmed.

Steve nodded. "Then here is where we split. Remember your teams?" The group nodded. "Go off in those. Use the intercom if you run into trouble. Do not engage without the rest of us if possible."

"I have an alternative to the intercom," Loki put in. He quickly explained his plan about telepathy.

"I like that idea," Tony put in. "Sounds safe enough."

"And more reliable than the intercom," Thor grumbled, more at ease with his brother's familiar magic than the Midgardian technology.

"He'll be in our heads?" Clint asked, a shade of worry in his tone.

"Only for the mission," Loki promised.

We saw Natasha reach for Clint's hand, grasping it comfortingly, as if loaning him her strength. After a moment Clint nodded his consent. Akisa flowed back into me slightly, so she was still present but I was in control, my eyes extinguishing. Loki quickly established the link, with a practiced efficiency that suggested he'd done it before.

"You may be able to hear Akisa, too," I warned, my voice back to normal, "So if you hear someone you don't recognise, it'll be her."

"So we'll all get a taste of the internal monologue you experience all the time?" Bruce asked.

_'You shall,'_ Akisa said to them all.

The various reactions were a picture. I so wish I had a camera to record them all. I didn't laugh, though - I knew how strange and altogether daunting the first time you hear an alien voice in your head can be.

"If you happen to come across any caves, let us know," I said. "That's where Alabaster said the monster's lair is. As Cap said, don't enter without the rest of us. I mean it guys: even the best trained demigods, including the guy that's saved the world a few times, struggled against this creature. Don't play hero."

"This might be a good time for you to suit up, doctor," Tony advised.

Bruce nodded, his face ashen. Pressing a swift kiss to my lips, he stepped back from us and called the Hulk forward. The transformation was quicker this time, and looked less painful. Maybe it was because the Hulk wasn't fighting to get out? Hulk turned to me.

"Elle!" he cried joyfully, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

I laughed and tried to hug him back. "Good to see you too, Hulk," I said once he'd put me down.

"Bruce asked!" he said happily.

I smiled. "That he did."

"And you said yes!" He seemed very happy about... well, everything, really.

"Told you I would," I replied.

Tony cleared his throat. "As touching as this is," he drawled, "we need to get going."

"Hulk go with Elle," Hulk stated firmly.

"We already have assigned teams, Green Man," Thor explained.

Hulk growled at him. "Hulk," he repeated slowly, pointing at himself, "Go with Elle." He pointed at me

I gently placed my hand on his huge finger, which was directly in front of my face. I pushed it out of the way and spoke.

"It'll be okay, Hulk," I said. "Loki'll keep an eye on me."

"I shall protect her with my life," Loki swore.

Hulk narrowed his eyes at Loki in a threatening manner, moving to stand directly in front of him, staring him out.

"Puny god protect Hulk's Elle," he snarled, "Or Hulk smash. Again."

Paling slightly, Loki nodded his understanding.

"Okay guys," Steve called hastily. "Move out."


	27. Rivers and Caves

With one last heartbreaking look, Hulk thundered off deeper into the forest. Clint and Tony followed quickly, probably so he didn't cause too much damage in his haste. Steve, Natasha and Thor went one way while Loki and I went in the opposite direction.

The wood, predominantly made up of buckeye trees, seemed to go on forever and ever. Loki said it reminded him of the Everwood on Alfheim, an enchanted forest that actually did go on forever and ever, which didn't fill me with the greatest confidence.

Eventually we came across a fresh water river. We stopped briefly for a break then decided to follow the river, reasoning that there are usually caves by rivers.

_'Role call, guys,'_ we heard Steve say over the telepathic link. _'My team is all here.'_

_'So are we,'_ Clint confirmed.

_'Loki's behaving, so we're both okay,'_ I said, smirking at him.

Loki rolled his eyes but made no comment.

_'Akisa behaving, too?'_ Tony asked.

_'You say that as if you expect anything else, Iron Man,'_ Akisa said cooly.

_'Phoenix burn,_' Clint chuckled.

_'You can quieten down too, bird man,'_ she said_. 'We may already be at the cave confronting the creature if it weren't for you distracting me.'_

I groaned. _'Akisa...'_ I chastised.

_'It's alright, Helena,'_ Clint said. _'I can't help it if all the ladies are distracted by me, even several thousand year old phoenix spirits.'_

_'I think you'll find that's me, Hawkbutt,'_ Tony said smugly.

_'QUIET!'_ Hulk roared, aggravated.

We all flinched at the loud intrusion.

_'I have to agree,'_ Natasha said_. 'Keep focused on the mission and save the banter for afterwards.'_

The connection died down.

For a while the sound of the stream was the only thing we could hear. Even Akisa was staying quiet, much to my relief. The last thing I needed was Akisa making even more inappropriate comments at life in general. As we reached a bend in the river, Loki put his hand out to stop me.

_'I can see the trail again,'_ he told everyone.

I centered myself and merged with Akisa. Looking out, we saw the purple trail of magic following the river and disappearing around the river bend.

_'We see it, too,'_ we said, our voices one again.

_'I don't think I'll ever get used to that,_' Tony grumbled.

_'Follow it, but be cautious,_' Steve ordered. _'And remember, don't move in without us. Send up some sort of flare to show us where you are.'_

Loki conjured a ball of crimson light and sent it above the tree line. Probably safer than sending fire up in a forest, he decided.

_'We see you,_' Steve said. _'We're moving to your location.'_

_'As are we,'_ Tony said.

We could all hear the Hulk begin his journey without the psychic link. It was funny

hearing Clint and Tony race after him, calling at him to stop. We smiled: we had certainly made a good choice with both Bruce and the Hulk.

We followed the trail around the river bend and into the forest, Loki slightly ahead of us. This part of the wood was altogether darker and sinister. No birds sung; no light penetrated the thick foliage. Even Loki looked a bit nervous.

"I don't like this," he confided.

"Neither do we," we replied.

We expanded our senses outwards, so we could detect anything within a half mile radius. This was anything from hearing to heat detection. We could have gone further, but it requires more effort and is far more draining. If we were about to be in a hostile situation, as we suspected we would be, we needed to be at our fullest.

_'Guys?'_ Steve said, his voice a little muffled, _'We can't seem to find you. Send up another flare.'_

Loki tried but the light fizzled and died in his hands. He looked over at me worriedly.

"I _really _don't like this," he repeated.

Suddenly, Hulk's pain ridden roar filled the silent forest.

"Bruce!" we cried. Whoever had hurt him would pay.

Other cries of pain soon followed.

"I can't reach the others," Loki said after a moment, desperation tinting his tone. "Is something splitting us up?"

A low chuckled swarmed around us.

"Clever god," a feminine voice called. It was the same voice that had spoken to me at Tony's forge. "I had heard rumours about your intelligence, but to see it in action... breathtaking, truly."

"As much as I enjoy the flattery," Loki called, his tone coy but his face stern, "I prefer to see the lady I'm talking too."

"Soon, I promise," the voice all but purred. "But first..."

There was a blinding pain in our head and we fell to the ground. Out of the corner of our eye we saw Loki go down as well. What was this?

"Soon..." the voice whispered as the darkness closed in and I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke I saw darkness. Well, it was sort of dark, but I could make out shapes in the surface above me. They weren't humanoid shapes; more like different rock formations. I could hear a slow drip in the distance. A wavering blue light flickered around the room, as if the light was reflecting from a water source or off of a precious stone.

Groaning, I sat up. Immediately, a sharp pain went through my system, starting at the crown of my head and straight down my nervous system to my toes. I tried to look around but any slight movement caused the pain again. Still, I had the inherent feeling I couldn't stay here.

I stood, ignoring the blinding pain. I didn't usually take this long to heal. I shouldn't be feeling this sort of pain, not with Akisa in me. I shivered. Wherever I was, I was cold.

Wait.

Shivered?

Cold?

I don't get cold. I have a phoenix inside me, for gods sake. How could I be cold? I had such a bad feeling about this place. Then I realised I was in a cave. Kampê lived in a cave. Did she have something to do with this?

"Clever girl," a male voice said. I recognised it as the guy from the building next to Stark Tower.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I inquired.

"It's the magic of the cave," he explained. "The stones in the walls reverse magic. Where as I have no magic, I can now read your mind - or, more accurately, communicate with it. In reverse, you now have no abilities, just as I did."

I kept my face poker straight but was majorly freaking out inside. No magic? Did that mean Akisa was subdued, asleep? Or was she... gone? Either way, I had to get out of this cave.

"Just who are you?" I asked him, trying to stall.

A low chuckle left his lips. "As long as I am here, freak, you shall not leave here, so there is no point trying the escape. As for who I am, have you really not figured it out yet?"

"You're the escaped inmate from the institution," I said. "I was in your ward earlier. Love the colour scheme, by the way." He growled, trying the be menacing. Maybe he hated the colour scheme as much as I had.

"I am more than that, you idiotic miscreant. Mistress freed me from that hellhole and granted me a chance at revenge at the monster that took my son."

"This coming from the man who tried to _kill_ his son?" I demanded. "You have no rite to be demanding revenge. That's kind of hypocritical."

"You know nothing!" he screamed. "You are blinded by your infatuation for the creature; you cannot see the monstrosity it truly is."

My infatuation? ...Surely he couldn't mean... Bruce? Did the Hulk accidentally kill his son in one of his rampages?

A snarl of irritation left the man.

"You fool," he snapped. "I am Dr Brian Banner, and Robert Banner _is _my son."

* * *

***Peeks out from behind a cushion* Hey guys... I know, I know, I'm evil for the cliff hanger. Still, I don't have anything major planned over the coming week, so perhaps the chapters will appear more regularly? Also, I've figured out how to efficiently use my mum's laptop, so we're all good there! Thanks for reading, guys, R&R!**


	28. Within the Cave

I stared at him for a moment, hysterical laughter bubbling up in my throat. Surly not! How can this man be Bruce's dad? Then he stepped fully into the light.

When I first saw Brian, I knew he looked familiar, a ghost of someone I know. Looking at him again, I started to see the similarities between the two.

Even if Brian's hair was greying at the sides, the brown was the same where it remained. They had the same skin tone, although Bruce's was a little darker – probably from his time outside in India. Their faces were the same shape, their mouths identical. (I had no urge to kiss those lips, though. The thought made me want to gag). Facially, their cheekbones were the same, and their eyes were the same shape. Where as Bruce's were shy but filled with intelligence and compassion, Brian's were cold and calculating, constantly shifting. Sure signs of a mad man. I hated to admit it, but Bruce looked a hell of a lot like his father.

I do hope Bruce ages better, though. Brian's face were haggard with the weight of an unhinged mind. Even though Bruce had had his fair share of stress during his life, I doubted anything could compare with that.

"Oh my gods..." I whispered, the laughter dying instantly. "You really are his father."

"Well done," he congratulated patronisingly. "It seems your eyes are in working order. I'm surprised you didn't realise it sooner, you idiotic child."

"You may look similar," I said, ignoring yet another dig at my intelligence, "But don't kid yourself into thinking that I won't hesitate to hurt you if you get in my way."

He mock pouted. "Really, is that any way to treat your possible father-in-law?" Maniacal laughter left him. "Oh well. Then I suppose I won't regret doing this."

Before I could blink, white light flashed before me, blinding me. Then I felt a hand clamp around my wind pipe. He was using Akisa's immortal strength to crush my airway. Man, having my own powers used against me sucked, especially so effectively. Little spots were beginning to encroach on the edges of my vision. I had to get out of here, and soon.

I decided to do something I swore I'd never do. But hey, I was desperate. I didn't care how very below the belt it was. In fact, that's exactly where I kicked him. Below his belt. Right between his legs. Safe to say, he let go, falling to his knees in agony. I made a dash for the mouth of the cave towards the sunlight I could instinctively feel was there.

Brian had other ideas. With my accelerated healing, the low blow didn't detain him as long as it would have done

a normal male. Fire shot around me, easily as tall as I was, cutting me off from the exit. I whirled around to face Brian. His eyes were glowing, the living eternal fire blazing within them.

Oh my gods. I had never realised how utterly terrifying that is. No wonder Fury had looked like he was going to

run scared like a little boy to momma.

"What will you do now, little girl?" he taunted. "There's no where you can run, no where you can go where I

cannot find you."

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Then I spotted it. Glinting in the low light of the cave was my sword. Now, how to acquire it...? Distraction time!

"You know it's only a matter of time, right?" I called.

He looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, the effect of these rocks is only temporary, right?" I asked. As I spoke, I slowly edged my way towards the sword, keeping a safe distance from the flames. I was also slowly getting closer to Brian. "Eventually, I'll get my powers back. And trust me: when Akisa's back with me, she's gonna be pissed. In fact -" I was right in front of my sword now, "- you may want to back off a little. I can feel her coming back now."

He seemed to buy my bluff. Obviously he didn't know everything about this cave, either. How had he not read my mind yet and found out what I was planning? I suppose keeping the fire up was requiring all his focus. It took me a long while to multitask when it came to my powers, so for a man who was mentally unstable and not used to powers it must be extremely taxing.

"You can?" He sounded alarmed, even if his face was blank.

I nodded. "Oh yeah, totally. Actually, I think she's here right now. Very hard to keep two halves of the same soul apart, you know."

He took a step back.

"Th-that's not possible," he stammered, backing off a little.

I shrugged. "You're right," I agreed. "It isn't."

Hell, it could have been, but I had no idea.

I leaned back and grabbed the sword. I may not have had the speed I did when I went with Akisa, but I was still pretty damn quick - not to mention I caught him off guard. I pulled the sword out of its sheath and arced it up to meet his chest. The blade sliced effortlessly through the material of his shirt and left a bloody streak across his chest. He cried out and fell to the ground. The fire dispersed when his knees hit the floor. I didn't stick around to see the damage I'd caused.

As I ran and ran, inch by inch I could feel my powers returning to me. So such so, I spontaneously combusted into flames, going full phoenix instantly, as I reached the mouth of the cave. The fire - the glorious, living, burning fire spread across my skin and sung through my veins, consuming and healing me. I burst out of the cave and shot up, flying above the trees into the freedom of the sky. I let out a cry of pure joy. With Akisa back within me, I felt whole again. We were completely in sync, and it felt so unbelievably right.

_'What in Hades' Kingdom happened to me?'_ she asked, bewildered.

_'That cave had some sort of mystical magical stone in it,'_ I explained. _'I don't know the logistics and I really don't __want to.'_

_'Agreed,_' she said.

We then heard a roar of anguish and pain that could only have come from the Hulk. Our instincts went into overdrive. No one hurt our man and got away with it. Especially some bitter and altogether quite pathetic dragon lady with serious anger/grudge issues. We snarled, irritated.

_'Time to go into action,'_ I said.

_'Let's make that dragon wish she'd stayed in Tartarus,'_ Akisa growled.

Off we went, a battle cry on our lips and in our hearts.


	29. Final Battle

As we flew over the tops of the trees, it was easy to find where the fight was. You could hear the trees falling and smell the musk of battle. We went towards it at a breakneck speed, hoping nothing serious had happened. This was our battle and no one else should be a casualty because of it.

When we saw the large collection of trees crash down on the horizon, we knew we had to hurry it up. We flew quicker than we ever had done before, leaving a trail of smoke and fire in our dust. After a few minutes we came across the battle scene.

The Avengers lay sprawled in the clearing, the hideous monster Kampê stood over them. Even the Hulk looked worse for ware, sprawled unconscious by a tree to the far end of the clearing.

'She is even uglier than I remember,' Akisa told me, distaste clear in her tone.

The creature towered over everyone else. Her bottom half was a dragon, complete with wings, but morphed into the torso and head of a woman. She had snakes for hair, similar to medusa but thankfully with no stony side effects. At her waist were various, constantly changing heads of beasts, like some sort of monstrous belt. Her barbed tail was twitching with unrest, ready to use to defend herself. Also as a means of defending herself were her signature pair of scimitars.

Those scimitars lashed out at the team. They looked to be struggling against her might. We rushed in there and shot fire at the monster. Thankfully no one had touched the swords yet – they'd turn to ash if they did.

She riled backwards, shielding her face from the flames. We stayed suspended in the air, keeping her focus on us while the team recovered.

"So," she mocked, "The bird has left its nest. I trust my puppet gave you a suitable welcome?"

"If you call taking our powers and trying to kill us a suitable welcome, then yes, a warm welcome," we replied sweetly.

Her face clouded in confusion. "I specifically told him not to kill you. You are mine, bird."

"We shall see," was all we said.

That's when our connection faltered. I wanted to go but Akisa was holding me back. Suddenly her consciousness surged forward, taking over control completely. I was too overwhelmed to do anything about it. What was Akisa doing?

"This is between you and me, fiend," she snarled, using my vocal chords. "Leave them out of it."

All Kampê did was laugh. "Oh, Akisa," she chortled. "If only it were that simple. You see, I could keep it between us, but where would the fun be in that?" She made a sweeping gesture at the Avengers. "These pathetic mortals are all you can send to defeat me? It is a disgrace. So, as well as ridding the world of these miserable excuses for 'superheroes', I can also damage your precious vessel. I hear she is particularly fond of the green one."

I tried to fight back against Akisa for equilibrium, but she was having none of it. She was totally dominant. I had no hope of getting back now. I tried not to let my panic show, but I knew Akisa could feel everything that I could. We were the same mind, after all.

"You will not hurt another soul," Akisa spat. "Too long have I let you return to this realm from that pit where you reside for the majority of your existence. This time I shall ensure you will not return."

Kampê laughed, her disbelief obvious. "And how do you expect to do that?"

I felt Akisa pull a sardonic smile at my lips. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know."

Then Akisa struck. She went down swiftly, aiming for the creature's throat. Before Akisa could get close, however, Kampê knocked us aside. If Akisa kept up like this we were never going to do anything substantial. We needed to be in sync.

'No,' Akisa said to my mind, hearing my thoughts. 'I need to end this. There is no way I am letting anyone else get hurt because of our pointless fued.'

'Akisa, I appreciate your concern, really I do,' I said, 'But the only way we are going to do anything helpful is if we work together. It is how it has always been and it is not going to change now. Let me back in.'

I felt a slightly lapse in her control as she became conflicted, and I leaped. The fire engulfing us shone brighter, felt hotter. We were one once more. If she was having doubts now, the feeling of trueness, rightness, out weighed everything else. Now in sync, we flew around her, confusing the poor dull creature – because, truly, as much as she claimed to be higher than us, she was really just a prison guard. She threw her scimitars at us, which whooshed past and sunk into a tree. The tree shuddered and turned to ash.

"Oh, God," we heard Tony mumble.

Steve sighed. "It amazes me the times you find religion, Tony."

Now that Kampê was defenseless, we could go for an all out attack. Taking a deep breath, we flew for Kampê, going for her head. Then I felt Akisa surge forward again. Not again. She heated up our core temperature so the flames surrounding me were white hot. Even if we weren't in sync it was impossible to stop now.

"Let us end this, creature," Akisa snarled.

She curled upwards at the last possible second so her talons came into contact with Kampê's chest, right where her heart would be. Using a magic I did not know she possessed, Akisa made her form solid for a moment, and I was blind. I heard the sinking of claws through metal and then the fire erupted around me again. From what I could see through the flames, Akisa had her talons sunk into Kampê's chest, through

the skeletal armour, through her scales.

Kampê screamed out in agony. I could see her form beginning to disintegrate into golden dust.

"This is not over, birdy," she snarled. "You cannot keep me in Tartarus forever, and when I return -"

"That's the thing," Akisa said, her voice bittersweet, "You won't be coming back."

_'Forgive me,'_ she whispered to my mind.

I couldn't even process what that meant before a blistering lain began in the base of my spine, and spread through me like wildfire. Soon I was burning, and not in a pleasant way. My soul was being ripped to shreds in tiny pieces, slowly and all too fast. I felt my mouth moving, so Akisa must have been using it to talk, but the pain was too much for me to hear over. It was all consuming, all powerful, and all too much.

There was a second of mind destroying agony, then nothing.

* * *

**Oooh! What's going to happen now? Thanks for the reviews that appeared practically as soon as I'd posted the chapter! R&R guys, and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks again, Fronk x**


	30. Inferno

**Hi guys! So nearly finished now. Thanks as ever for all the support you guys give me. It means a lot, really. These next two chapters are from Bruce's POV, as it will be a little more interesting than Helena being unconscious. Enjoy!**

* * *

_BRUCE POV_

I awoke to immense heat, as if I were lying on the sun. Glancing down, I noticed I'd changed back, no longer the Hulk. That didn't usually happen in battle. I must have been knocked out cold. Thankfully I had retained my pants this time. Shakily, I got to my feet, relying heavily on the tree I'd crashed into to support myself. I heard Tony clank over to me.

"You okay, Bruce?" he asked.

"I'll live," I got out, my voice croaky. "Helena?"

He chuckled. "Look for yourself, big man."

I looked over Tony's iron clad shoulder to see Helena in full phoenix form. It was a breathtaking vision. Before, when she was in the Green Room, I'd only seen a flurry of flames through the small viewing window. Here, out in the open, those dancing flame held shape, forming all shades of red and orange as they swirled around the central figure I knew was Helena. They looked like a giant bird, with huge wings and long plumage. The shape had deadly looking talons, too.

"Woah," I breathed.

"I know, right?" Tony asked. "Remind me not to piss her off, eh?"

I was about to point out that no matter how much I reminded him he'd still do it anyway, Akisa spoke.

"Let us end this, creature," she snarled.

Helena's voice was no where to be heard. Was she okay? I could see a faint shadow in the form's torso and knew that was her. I had to trust in Akisa that she was okay, even if they weren't in equilibrium. Akisa flew forward, the flames of her body becoming white hot. And, for a brief moment, her form became solid. The flames turned into feathers; a deep ruby red colour. Her eyes were the only things that remained alight. Was Helena okay? In that split second, her talons drug into the creature's chest, going through her armour as if it were water. The creature let out an almighty cry of pain. The corners of its form began to dissolve into a fine gold dust. Was that normal? I hated being so ill informed.

"This is not over, birdy," the creature spat. "You cannot keep me in Tartarus forever, and when I return -"

"That's the thing," Akisa said, her voice bittersweet, "You won't be coming back."

There was a momentary pause and the world exploded in light: Akisa's light. An almighty wind whipped up, sending the Avenger's flying backwards. I gripped onto that tree for dear life. There was no way I was leaving Helena in the middle of this maelstrom. I think the Hulk was lending me a bit of his strength so I could stay there with her. He was as protective of her as I was, after all. The white engulfed us all, so much so there was just a silhouette of Akisa's form visible. A human scream was added to the monster's cry, one of untold pain. Helena!

"You wanted me, Kampê," I heard Akisa yell over the noise. "Now you have me. Forever."

The form of the creature - Kampê - began to crack and break apart, like a shattering glass vase. But then I saw the crack lines spreading to Akisa's form. What was she doing?

"Akisa!" I cried, praying she could hear me. "What's happening?"

"I am binding this foul creature to some godforsaken rock in the depths of Tartarus so she may never again see the light of day," she called back, her voice wracked with emotion. "Only catch? I must stand guard over her. I too must remain in Tartarus."

"But what about Helena?"

"I am afraid I do not know, Bruce," she said, her voice tender. "The results of such a task have never been recorded before. I'm not even sure it's been _attempted_. Watch over her for me, and keep fighting. Goodbye."

The light exploded, too much for my eyes to take, then there was nothing. Blinking the black spots from my eyes, I searched the clearing. Where Akisa and Kampê had stood, there was nothing but ash and burnt branches. But there, in the center, a figure rolled onto its back, smoke rising from it. Helena! I scrambled to my feet and ran over to her. Her super suit was tattered, torn and singed, but basically in one piece. Burns were scattered over her body, her eyes scrunched up tight with pain.

"Helena?" I asked gently, kneeling beside her in the soot. "Helena, can you hear me?"

She made a small noise in the back of her throat. I took that to mean yes. I checked her vital signs - none were looking good. Helena had often described Akisa as part of her soul. If Akisa was gone, did that mean a part of Helena's soul was, too? Could a person, even a demigod, survive that? I heard people rushing over to me. Loki sank down to his knees on her other side.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Akisa's gone," I uttered, the words tasting strange in my mouth. "I-I'm not sure what that will do to Helena."

He looked as alarmed as I felt. I had no idea Helena meant that much to him. Well, I suppose she was one of the only ones to welcome him regardless of what he'd done. He swept a hand over her form, a faint blue light emitting from it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking her chakra flow," Loki explained, "That's her life's energy. Through it I can assess the extent of the damage splitting with Akisa has caused her."

"So there will be damage?" I asked.

He nodded grimly. "I would believe so."

A shiver wracked her prone body. Oh, that could not be good. Once Loki had finished assessing her, I gathered Helena in my arms, sharing my body heat with her. Her temperature was all over the place.

"What can you do for her?" I trembled.

"I shall try my best, Dr Banner," Loki said steadily, "But healing magic has never been a forte of mine. We have healers on Asgard and -"

"Just get on with it," Tony interrupted. "Helena doesn't have that long."

A stab of worry shot through my stomach. If Loki couldn't help her, a master of magic, she was lost, wasn't she?

"I called S.H.I.E.L.D," Clint stated. "They'll be here as soon as they can with a medical team - not it mention clean up."

"Come on, Helena," I whispered in her ear. "Don't stop fighting. Come back to me."

"Stand aside, trickster," a stern voice called to us. We all looked over to see Helena's father, Hephaestus, limping towards us with a boy in his late teens. There seemed to be a light coming from him, as if the sun were shining from him.

"Let a real healer have a shot, Silver-tongue," the boy said.

Loki bristled at this. "And who are you to be telling me to stand down, boy?"

The kid had the gaul to laugh. "Chill, Lokes. I'm Apollo, god of healing. Now, you gonna let me have a go at the girl?"


	31. Reborn

_BRUCE POV_

"Apollo?" I asked.

"The one and only, doc," he stated, shooing Loki out of the way.

"How are you here?"

"I had a feeling mortal hands could not heal her," Thor informed us. "I called upon Zeus, the Lord of Sky, through my lightning and this is who he sent: her father and Apollo. He also apologised in advance if his son does anything... untoward."

Apollo scoffed. "And what would that entail?"

"Haikus, I believe," Thor stated.

Apollo continued to mutter under his breath as he swept his hands over Helena in the same fashion Loki had. His expression soured.

"What?" I croaked.

"It's not good, man," he said grimly. "I-I'm not sure if I can-"

"You're the god of healing," I snapped. "Surely there is _something_ you can do?"

He nodded. "I'll try. No need to Hulk out on me, man."

He closed his eyes and placed his hands gently on Helena's stomach. A pale yellow glow began to show from his hands, like early morning sunshine. His expression became darker, more serious as he concentrated. I had to place my trust in this teenager - god - that he knew what he was doing. Judging by the sheen of sweat glistening in the low light of early evening, it was not going well.

Helena's face contorted in pain. She let out a startled gasp, her body froze with tension before becoming slack again.

"Helena?" I whispered to her, holding her closer to me, pressing light kisses to her temple. "Helena, stay with me. I can't loose you..."

I looked to my left to see her father coming to sit next to me. He gently put her limp hand in his.

"So much pain for someone so young," he rambled quietly. "I tried to guide her as best as I could, look out for her... but I've always been better with machines than people. I had no idea what I was doing. I thought Akisa would protect her, but..."

"She's a fighter, sir," Steve said. "She'll pull through."

"You don't understand," Apollo bit out through gritted teeth. "A piece of her soul has been torn out. Quite violently, too. There's a lot of trauma going on. I get she's strong, but she might d-"

"Don't," I pleaded sharply. "Don't say it."

He nodded and continued trying to stitch her very being back together. Helena's body began to glow a little, too. She shone slightly, a red glow covering her. Her temperature was sky rocketing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Apollo had a frown on his face. Obviously this was not supposed to happen.

"Not sure, doc," he said. "I'd put her down, though."

She began to whimper, her forehead breaking out in a fevered sweat. Soon, she became too hot for me to touch. Reluctantly, I let her rest on the ground, but remained close. She started twitching, as if trying to flee the mounting heat surrounding her.

"Can't you stop it?" I demanded.

"I've never dealt with this before," Apollo cried, sounding as annoyed with himself as I was. "No one has, man. It's unheard of."

"Perhaps I can assist," Loki offered.

"I thought healing wasn't your thing," Natasha recalled.

"Healing isn't," he admitted, "But I can cool her down."

"Brother," Thor said, taken aback. "Are you sure?"

Loki shrugged. "I may as well put my heritage to good use."

Then his form changed. Blue spread from the tips of his fingers over his body, trickling like water until he was covered. Ridges appeared on his forehead and pressed against his clothing. The most startling change was his eyes - once bright green now totally blood red. You could feel the chill coming off of him. I knew from his file that he was a frost giant - everyone did - but I had no idea this is what he looked like. Everyone took a step back.

He stepped forward to Helena, resting his palms against her burning head. She instantly relaxed, and I was grateful for it. The glow didn't die down, though.

"Is it helping?" I asked.

"Where we share contact," Loki said. "But generally I cannot feel her temperature decreasing to a safe level."

"It's the fire," Hephaestus realised. We all looked at him expectantly. "I am the god of fire," he elaborated. "All my children are born with it. Some, like Leo, can tap into that fire and control it. More commonly it has no effect what so ever. But Helena has had a very special relationship with her inner fire. Akisa has always controlled it for her, made sure it was safe for her to withstand. But now Akisa isn't there..."

It dawned on me.

"It's burning her from the inside out," I whispered.

He nodded. "I think so."

Agony swept over me in a sickening wave. Everything I touched ended in ruin. I knew getting involved was a bad idea. But I couldn't help myself. I fell head over heals for the girl so much like myself and I didn't want to stop. I knew I should, but I was selfish. She is so beautiful, feisty, smart, generous, humorous... And look where it got us. I felt tears create tracks in my dirt covered face.

"Hey, Bruce," Tony said gently. "Don't do that. You gotta be strong."

I nodded, but didn't trust myself to speak. The first person I'd allowed myself to love in years, and she was going to die.

Loki was still trying to cool Helena down, but it was obviously not working. She looked more and more tortured. It was diabolical, watching her suffer for so long. In one way, it gave us more time to help, but then again it was prolonging her suffering. A cruel world, this is. Sparks were beginning to fly off of her, but still I refused to move. They weren't going to get anything alight, seeing as we were surrounded by ash. There was literally nothing left to burn except Helena, and she already was.

One spark, a little brighter than the others, landed in a pile of ash near her feet where Akisa had perished. That pile of ashes then began to glow. Perhaps I was wrong. I looked over and went to smother the spark, when I saw the ashes move. I frowned. What on earth was that?

Hephaestus had noticed it too.

"It cannot be..." he murmured.

"What can't?" I asked. "What's happening?"

"Well, you know how phoenixes are reborn?" he asked. I nodded; Helena had explained that to me. "Well, I believe that is what's occurring now. Only, Akisa had no solid form, so this is impossible."

"No, it isn't," I said. "Akisa had a solid form just before she perished. It was how she pierced Kampê's armour."

We all looked on at the slight movements in the ash. After a moment, a tiny head emerged from the ash. The small bird had soot covered red feathers and shining crimson eyes. It shook its head and dislodged some of the soot from it's feathers. It made a small sound and turned to look at us with wide, inquisitive eyes. Miraculous.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Tony asked, voicing the groups amazement.

"I would say so," Thor agreed.

Helena cried out sharply in pain. Our attention was immediately focussed back on her. She was writhing in pain now.

The little phoenix had also noticed her plight. Gingerly taking its first steps, it bounced around her to settle in front of me. It was no bigger than a full grown robin. It jumped and jumped but couldn't quite get onto her stomach. When it jumped a final time, I assisted. It gave a chirrup of thanks and continued hopping up her torso. The heat probably didn't bother it.

It climbed all the way up to her heart and rested there. It leant down so its face was next to where her heart was, and allowed a single tear to trickle down its face onto her chest. Was it mourning her?

Light pulsed from that tear, slowly engulfing Helena's body. Where the light touched, the burns were healing. Even her clothes were stitching back together. We all watched on in wonder as the phoenix chick hopped up and down, little happy chirrups coming from it.

"Of course," Apollo breathed, "Phoenix tears have healing powers."

As we watched, the light around Helena died down and the heat radiating from her lessened and lessened until it was back to normal body temperature once more. Loki quickly moved away and changed back to his Asgardian from as not to cause her any damage. Soon, it looked like Helena was sleeping, resting peacefully, but she still did not wake.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I asked.

"She has been through a lot, Banner," Hephaestus stated gently, his eyes twinkling with joy. "Allow her to rest." A small smile appeared on his face. "She has a new guardian now."

I looked over to see the little phoenix snuggling into her chest, its eyes closed and body gently rising and falling as it breathed deeply in slumber.

Slowly, Helena's eyes fluttered open.

"Bruce?" she asked, her voice broken with her dry throat.

"I'm here, Helena," I said, pulling her into my arms. "You feeling okay?"

"I don't know what happened..." she whispered, her eyes shutting again.

"Rest now," I cooed, a stupid smile on my face. "I'm not going to leave you."

She nodded gently and fell unconscious again, her arms wrapped around my torso. This time it was a restful sleep, shown plainly by her serene expression. I ran my hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Well, this all ended well," Apollo stated, a radiant smile on his face. "I think this deserves a haiku!"

Hephaestus groaned. "Apollo, no..."

But it was too late.

_"Phoenix was attacked,_

_I quickly came to heal her,_

_Small tears save the day."_

There was a moment's pause.

"Beautiful," Natasha declared dryly.

"I believe it is time we took our leave, brother," Hephaestus said quickly. He looked sternly at me. "Take care of my daughter, mortal, or you will have hell to pay."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He nodded once, stood and gathered Apollo away. A few minutes later we heard the whirring of a helicopter. Glancing up at the sky, I saw the S.H.I.E.L.D air vehicle coming in to land in the field. A grim faced Fury came stalking out of it, his face contorted in stern, well, fury.

"You have all got some explaining to do," he demanded.

There was a flurry of activity around me. Clint and Natasha went with him to explain what had happened. Loki informed a SWAT team of the location where Helena and he blacked out to see if they could locate the cave where Helena was being held. A medical team came over to Helena and I, but Tony 'politely' told them that the situation was under control and their skills were no longer required. I gathered my love into my arms, careful of the little chick resting on her, and walked over to the Quinjet. Once I was sure we were both secure, I rested my eyes and let sleep overwhelm me. It had been a very long day.

* * *

**So! Helena's going to be okay! There are still a few more chapters to post, just to bring the story to a close. Just as a side note, there's another story I have (Harry Potter: Draco/OC) that I'm putting up for adoption if anyone's interested. Check it out and send me a PM if you're interested in taking it over, and we'll discuss details. Thanks again, Fronk x**


	32. Wake Me Up

**Hey guys! So here we are: the end. These are the last two updates EVER for this story! :( I'll put the big long mushy A/N at the end of the Epilogue, but here's a quick thank you for all your support over the months of me posting this story. This is the most support/interest I''ve had for a story, and I really appreciate it!**

**Fronk x**

* * *

_HELENA POV_

Even though there was darkness, I could feel the thumping headache pulsing behind my eyes. A small groan escaped me, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I instinctively knew that would make it a whole lot worse. I felt I was lying down, totally cocooned in warmth, and tried to sit up, but a force across my shoulders prevented me. I opened my eyes just a crack to find it was an arm.

"Helena?" I heard a male voice call. "You waking up?"

"No," I ground out.

I felt the person chuckle. "C'mon," he said, pressing his lips to my temple, "You've been out for a few days. And besides, you've got someone who needs to say hi."

Slowly, so very slowly, I opened my eyes. Thankfully the lights were dimmed in the room, and much of the light was coming in from the city at night through the huge windows. Looking around, I noticed I was in my room back at Stark Tower. But how could that be? The last thing I remembered was going to Ohio and the cave and the battle...

I tensed.

"What happened?" I asked, almost too afraid to know the answer.

I turned in his arms to face Bruce when I noticed a small bundle of feathers in his hands. I frowned.

"And why do you have a bird?" I inquired.

Said bird chirruped indignantly, as if to say 'I am no common bird!' like Akisa usually does. Speaking of, she was really rather quiet.

"Oh, her?" Bruce asked. "This is a little phoenix chick. She appeared out of the ashes and healed you when you were, urm, dying."

I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"_Dying?"_ I screeched. "What in Hades' name happened to me?"

"There was a battle," Bruce began, tenderly stroking the phoenix chick behind the head, "Between you and Kampê. Akisa... she sacrificed herself to bind the creature to a bit of Tartarus. It split your soul and seriously hurt you. You were dying until this little madam," he held up the chick appreciatively, "used some of her magic to heal you."

"Phoenix tears have healing properties," I mumbled.

He continued to tell me what had happened, but I zoned out. I was trying to pay attention, honest, but I was numb inside. Akisa was... gone? No wonder she was quiet - she wasn't there at all. What was I supposed to do now? I was no longer the Phoenix Vessel, so what was I?

Who was I?

"Hey," Bruce soothed, gathering me into his chest. "You okay in there?"

"She's gone," I breathed, "Really gone."

It was a strange realisation. It also explained the... empty feeling I had in the bottom of my stomach. To be honest, I'd mistook it for hunger but it was because a literal part of my being was missing. How was I supposed to adjust? My whole life dynamic was changed from here on in. And what did that mean for me as a demigod? I tried to swallow back the tears.

I took Akisa for granted, I knew that now. She had always been there, since as far back as I could remember. My closest and most trusted friend, and she was gone. Not just dormant, gone. There was no way in hell - poor phrasing there, Black - that was going to change. That was it.

"Well, Akisa might be, but we do have this little girl," Bruce reasoned, bringing the small chick to my eye level.

She was a cute little thing, I had to admit. So small, but with huge crimson eyes, like liquid fire. Her head cocked to one side, studying me intently. She stood on Bruce's hand and hopped to the edge. I offered my hand for her to move to. She leaped across the small gap, chirruping happily. She moved around my hands, shifting her weight as she got comfortable. Suddenly, her whole body jumped as a little ball of fire escaped her beak. Pain shot through my hand where it landed. Seems that without Akisa I was no longer fire resistant.

"You okay?" Bruce asked, worry colouring his tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "Just a minor burn. It's alright."

Then I looked at my hand a little more carefully. Where her fire had reached, the little chick had burned a pattern in my hand, on the meaty pad below my thumb. It looked like Greek lettering. I let the chick rest on my shoulder while I inspected my hand. She snuggled into the crook of my neck and began to investigate the hair hanging over my shoulder.

"Savvina" I translated.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"That's what she burned into my hand," I explained, "Savvina." I looked down at the chick, which looked very pleased with herself. "Is that you?"

Savvina chirruped again, a smile in her eyes. I laughed. Bruce was right. I might not have Akisa anymore, but I did have this little misses. I got the feeling she was going to be a handful. I gathered her in my hands and cuddled her close.

"If only I got as much attention as the bird..." Bruce sighed.

I shrugged, smiling playfully. "What can I say? I got a thing for chicks."

He barked out a laugh. "Do not let Tony hear you say that."

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bruce's upturned lips. I was about to pull away when he grabbed me and pulled me close. The kiss developed into something more passionate. Savvina leapt out of my hands and onto to the bed, freeing them. I entangled them in Bruce's hair, pulling him closer still. I maneuvered myself so I was straddling his hips, my ankles locked behind his back.

Gently, he stood and lowered me onto my back, resting me down on the bed below him. He braced himself with his hands either side of my head. He took a moment to lean back and look at me. A small smile spread on his lips. He leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to my nose and leant back up again, pulling my with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

"You've been through a lot," Bruce stated. "I can't take advantage."

I rolled my eyes and gently tugged at the curls at the base of his head. "How is it taking advantage if both participants are willing?"

His eyes clouded over with longing. He rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"Don't you dare frighten me like that ever again," he whispered. His eyes shot open, fierce emotion burning deep in their depths. "I couldn't take it if I lost you. I _can't_ loose you, Helena. I love you."

I blinked a few times. Had I heard him right? After all I'd done, someone... loved me? Being outcast, it wasn't something I heard very often. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time someone had told me they loved me.

"I love you too, Bruce," I said, leaning in to kiss him.


	33. Epilogue

_Eight months later..._

It had been eight months since the mission to Ohio. S.H.I.E.L.D had found Brian, much to Bruce's horror, and he was currently in a high security prison cell on some god forsaken island in the North Pacific. The Gods had been informed as to what happened and they were taking the necessary precautions. Hades himself was most embarrassed, and had upped security everywhere he could.

Tony had held a press conference to tell the media what had happened. No mention of Greek gods and monsters what so ever. It was mainly blamed on some creature from the depths of Norse mythology that we were all sure Loki had made up, but no one questioned it. It was plausible and that's what we needed.

We had gotten back to our normal lives after that, the world having no need for The Avengers at the present moment. Clint and Natasha were off doing things for S.H.I.E.L.D; Steve was getting to grips with the 21st century; Thor had returned to Asgard for princely business but left Loki with us; Loki was causing harmless mischief around the Tower; Tony was back to tinkering with various suits, much to Pepper's annoyance. Tony did get around to building me my own workshop and, as promised, consulted me on every decision. Most decisions were made during my 'recovery period', which was mainly me trying to do stuff and Bruce being smothering and overprotective and not letting me. From anyone else I wouldn't have put up with it, but I knew he was only doing it because he loved me.

Our relationship was building steadily, too. We'd been out in a few dates - most of which had been organised by Pepper - and learnt more and more about each other. Nothing I had learned put me off, it only made me love him more. He opened up to me about his father, and I told him about my mother. We only did it because we knew the other wouldn't change our perspective of the other. He even let me help out a bit at getting more control over the Hulk. He was making remarkable progress.

I was learning to cope without Akisa. The night terrors still haunted me: I could hear her pained screams as she became locked with that horrid creature, Kampê. Every time I did, Bruce was there to hold me. I was slowly getting there: the terrors becoming less frequent, the fear gradually decreasing. Thankfully the inner fire hadn't made a reappearance, perhaps because I hadn't tried to use my powers.

Little Savvina was doing wondrously. She had grown a bit, to the size of swallow. Her feathers had grown even more red, but so many different shades it looked like she was on fire. Which, we discovered at three o'clock in the morning, she could do. Set herself on fire, that is. Savvina's powers were slowly developing too. She could do pretty much all I could do when I was a phoenix vessel.

Currently, Bruce and I are on a 'lovers retreat', as Tony insisted on calling it. We are in one of the mansions he owns, this one in Colorado. We had been here for two days so far, and decided this was the day Savvia learnt to fly. She was still hopping everywhere, and we had both decided it was the right time. Savvia was rather looking forward to it, too.

I had her hoisted above my head, running like a mad woman through a field, Savvia's wings flapping, trying desperately to take off.

"Come on, Savvia!" I encouraged. "Just a little more!"

She flapped her wings even harder, narrowly avoiding hitting me in the face. I resorted to throwing her up a little, trying to give her lift. Eventually, after the third try, she was gaining height on her own. I stopped running and she carried on, flying higher and higher. I cheered, jumping up and down. Her joy filled cry echoed around the valley. I heard Bruce come to a stop next to me, his chest heaving as his lungs clung to what precious oxygen they could find.

I laughed. "Too much for you Bruce?" I asked.

"Never been a huge runner," he admitted.

"No?" I asked, shocked. "And here I thought you ran track."

He let out a shaky laugh and pulled me into his arms. I pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Where is she now?" he inquired.

I looked up to the sky, searching for her black form in the clouds. I frowned. The only thing in the sky that could be her was a huge black cloud, but that was far too big. That cloud then lit up like Thor was in town. There was a mighty scree and a burning sensation appeared on my hand, right where Savvina's name was. It was glowing, too.

"Helena?" Bruce asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine," I said. And I really was; it was nothing more than a tickling. "It's Savvina you should be worried about."

_'Not so, Helena,'_ a young feminine voice said to my mind.

A huge shadow grew on the grass before us. Looking up, I saw her. Her whole being was on fire, every flame imaginable. She was the size of a three story building, dwarfing the two of us. Here wings were spread wide, her tail feathers barely touching the field.

"Savvina?" I asked.

The huge figure nodded. _'It is I, Helena,'_ she said. _'I am now fully grown. I thank you for looking after me during my infancy.'_

"This sounds like a goodbye," I stated brokenly.

She shook her head. _'Only if you wish it to be,' _she explained_. 'I do now know what Akisa told you, but a phoenix cannot survive without a host. We need not fully merge until our later life. As I am the first incarnation, I can sustain my own body while being linked to a mortal. I would ask this be you.'_

"Yes," I said. "Of course I will. What do you need me to do?"

"Wait, Helena," Bruce said gently. "Think about it for a sec."

"I don't need to," I insisted. "Ever since Akisa has... been gone, there's been void, here," I said, placing my hand over my heart. "You've done wonders to fill it with your love, Bruce, you really have, but there are some gaps you can't fill. Savvina, however, can." I turned back to her and took a step away from Bruce. "Do what you have to," I told her.

Her form began to shrink so she was my height. Slowly, she came forward and rested flush against my body. I held my arms out to match her wings. She began to move forward, pressing her burning body into mine. It stung a little, but I had felt far worse when my soul was being ripped apart. No pain would ever compare to that.

I felt our minds merge, and the feeling of oneness consumed us. I knew it was done. An almighty fire lit inside me, one I hadn't realised I had until it was gone. Heat flooded through my veins, running to the tips of my fingers. I willed them to light, and they did, fire dancing across my outstretched palms. I extinguished it and jumped for joy, an impossibly wide smile on my face. I felt Savvina start to cuddle into my chest and I hugged her tight, her wings folding over my shoulders as if she were embracing me too.

"Thank you," I whispered into her feathery head.

_'My pleasure,_' she said_. 'Now, I believe your lover is feeling a little left out.'_

I turned to see Bruce stood there awkwardly. I threw my arms around him, kissing him everywhere I could reach. I was so happy and new this was the only way to show it. Eventually Bruce grasped my head and pulled me in to his face, kissing me fully. My tongue delved behind his lips, earning me a low growl from the back of his throat. He hastily pulled away.

"I think we should take this back to the house, don't you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Perfect," I replied.

* * *

**And that's it! That's the end of _Burning__ Phoenix_. Thank you guys for the support and love through out the story! Would you guys be okay with me re-writing a few chapters, but from Bruce's POV? I have a few ideas, but suggestions would be vastly appreciated. I want to know what you guys would want to read, after all. It may not be posted for a while - I'm going to take a break from wiriting - and it will be as a separate story, so check back on my profile for when that will be!**

** Thanks again and much love,**

**Fronk x**


End file.
